Snow White Hair
by AbsoluteZer0Nova
Summary: An 8 year old boy with forgotten memories is found. Just who is this young amnesiac boy and in what way will he change the story? Shall it be for the better or for the worst? We can but only watch and see what transpires as to what he will become as his memories come back one step at a time.
1. The Awakening!

**This is my first fan fiction so please try to be understandable. But by all means do give me some constructive criticism on what to work on moving forward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC in this story.**

**Well let's move on.**

**'Thought'**

**"Speech"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The** **Awakening!**

When my consciousness finally returned I noticed that I was laying on a bed in a hospital room.

'Where am I?' I slowly open my eyes up while looking at my body at the same time noticing my right arm in a cast.

"Hello, I see that you are awake now young man." I turn my attention to an old man smiling with a red hat and robes that had symbols on them. They looked oddly familiar somehow... that is at least the clothing.

This startled me just now noticing him. "Um, hello sir." He nods back.

"Where am I, sir?" I ask him.

"You are in Konoha General Hospital, young man." The old man answers.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you, but first things first, may I ask who I am speaking with?" He asks me right on the spot.

"My... name?" I look at him in confusion at this question.

'What is my name?' I close my eyes trying to remember what my name was. After a few seconds of thinking, the letters of my name finally started to resurface in my mind, at least my first name anyways. 'My last name seems to be wiped clean from my memories. For right now though, I just hope that my first name will be enough for him.' I thought.

"My name is Rai. I can't recall my last name." I tell him.

"I see... well Rai, where are you from?" He asked me next.

It takes me a few seconds to think but, nothing comes up in my head. "I can't really remember, sir." I inform him.

"Hmm... well seeing as how you can't remember, I would have to guess that you must have suffered more then just a broken arm when I found you floating half dead in a river passing by and possibility gained to some extent amnesia if all you can really recall is but your first name." I jump up a little in surprise.

"Wait, you found me floating half dead in a river?" I question him.

He nods in response. "That is correct. I brought you to this hospital as soon as possible." He explains to me.

"I see, thanks very much for saving me... um? Could I ask who I am addressing please to show my thanks?" I ask my savior.

"You may call me the Third Hokage." He responds.

"Thank you for saving me, Third Hokage." I bow my head.

"You're welcome, Rai." He said with a smile.

"Now then, how would you feel about studying at our ninja academy, Rai?" The Hokage offers to me after a brief silence.

"Why would you ask me if I want to be a ninja?" I ask confused. 'Why would he offer this opportunity to me a unknown boy he found in a river?' I wondered.

"I can tell when an amateur spy is trying to get into the village. I'm not getting that feeling from you, nor am I sensing any lies. Ninja can graduate at 12 and are treated as adults. You would receive a stipend each month and you would be allowed to stay in your own apartment." The Third offers.

'I really can't argue with that kind of offer.' I thought. "Alright, when would I start?" I ask.

"The new school year is starting in 2 weeks. If you're able to get on your feet by that point, I'm sure you'd be able to start with the new class." The Hokage informs me.

"Well, it seems like a good offer to me. I accept." I nod with a slight smile on my face and he in turn does the same smiling.

The Third leaves me so that he can get back to his paper work back at his office. The doctor who was treating me while in the hospital checks up on me and runs a few tests to make sure I am capable of leaving.

"Alright young man, you're good to go. Come back again if you feel any sort of pain coming back to you." The doctor tells me. He then takes off the cast on my right arm.

"Okay, thanks doctor." I bow my head and get up off the hospital bed and go to the front counter to sign out.

'I am finally discharged. It was beginning to get real boring in that hospital. I mean lingering in bed for 13 days. I must have really took a nasty hit to my right arm.' I think inwardly, leaving the place.

* * *

When I get outside the hospital doors I come across a team of ninja. Three random kids, who are about 4 years older than me and one random adult.

The adult behind the three of them looks at me. "You must be Rai, I presume? We were given a mission to escort you around the village and finally to where you will be staying." He said.

"Uh yes, I am how did you know?" I ask the group back.

"Well we were told before taking the mission that it was a young boy with snow white hair." One of the boys reply.

"And seeing as how snow white hair is uncommon around here, we figured it must have been you." The next boy to his right responds.

After getting their answer I nod. "I see, well then shall we leave?" I ask and they all nod.

Heading down the streets of Konoha, I receive some odd looks from people that we pass by. "Any of you guys noticing the weird looks I am getting?" I inquire from them.

"It must have something to do with the fact that you're still in your hospital clothes and there is also your hair to consider." The girl in the group responds.

"Okay, okay I get it. My hair color is odd for my age." I sigh a little depress. "Anyway, I suppose I do need to get more casual clothes and return these hospital clothes though. Any places you guys have in mind?" I ask them.

They point over to shop selling clothes and hand me a letter from the Third Hokage. I grab it and open it to find 50,000 Ryo. While they wait outside I go inside to purchase a light blue hoodie, gray shorts and also navy colored sandals, which together cost me 1,000 Ryo and I proceed to a dressing room. When putting on the clothes I look into the mirror across from me and notice my snow white hair and I can now understand why the villagers that I passed by were giving me such weird looks before. Also, I noticed that I had dark blue eyes. After checking my self out I grabbed my hospital clothes and left the store to meet back with my tour guides.

"Sorry for the wait." They turn around to the sound of my voice and notice me in my new clothing.

"Looking good kid." One of the boys said.

"Eek! You look so cute!" The girl exclaimed.

I take a step back and blush a little at their compliments. "Um uh... thanks. Shall we get going with the rest of the tour?" I ask them all and they nod.

After a couple more places that they show me I begin to feel my stomach growling and it makes a noise as do the rest of the kids and their stomachs.

"Man... I'm starving. Anyone feeling hungry?" One of the boys questioned.

"Yeah, I am feeling it over here!" Exclaimed another boy.

We all looked over to the girl. "The feeling is mutual." She responds.

The three Genin look up to their sensei. "Hey sensei, would it be okay if we took a break and went out to eat?" They ask.

Their sensei is silent for a moment. "Well considering you have all been doing such a good job with your missions lately, sure my treat." He says accepting the request.

His students look up to him happily. "You're the best sensei!" They exclaim.

Their sensei smirks a little. "I know, I know. Would you like to come along with us Rai? Don't worry I will pay for you as well. You sound just as hungry as they do." He said not wanting to ignore who they're supposed to be helping, especially since the mission came from the Third Hokage himself.

"Sure thing, I could take a break anyway after all the walking we have done." I say relieved.

* * *

We all stop at a dumpling shop. When I took my first bite out of one of the three dumplings that I got on my plate. My face radiated with happiness. Like seriously these are delicious.

Their sensei took notice of this and grins. "Looks like you have quite the sweet tooth kid." He says laughingly because of the expression on my face. The Genin laugh as well merrily at my disposition.

I once again blush a little. When we all resumed eating our dumplings I looked at them all conversing with one another. 'Is this how a team is like? I wonder... if I will ever be a part of such a team as happy like this one.' I inwardly hope for the future yet to come.

* * *

Once we were all done eating we resumed the tour only having to check out a few more places before finally stopping by the apartment I would be residing in. They escorted me to my room.

"Well this should be the end of the tour here." Their sensei says.

I nod in response. "Thanks for everything today, I really appreciate it." I bow my head with my arms beside me.

"Don't mention it kid, just doing our job that is what we shinobi do." One of the boys respond.

The boy beside him with his hands sliding together in a scheming sort of way responds. "But hey kid, if you really want to show your appreciation, you could give us 10 percent of the Ryo you are holding onto in your letter." Before I could respond the girl hits him on the head.

"You idiot! Were not suppose to ask for money from our clients, especially from a boy his age!" The girl says scolding him.

'I am kind of getting annoyed now by how much they are treating me. I know I am 4 years younger than them but come on...' I grumble inwardly.

"I was only kidding around, shesh you women don't know when to take a joke." The boy who was hit on the head by the girl says under his breath.

The girl hears this and her eye flinched in response. "WHAT! WHY YOU DECEITFUL LITTLE!" The girl flares up at his insult.

"Awe... crap sorry guys gotta go! I forgot help my mom out back home I promised to help her at 4:30 today!" The boy explains trying to run for his life with his obvious excuse to avoid the girl.

"GET BACK HERE! I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH WOMEN! AFTER I AM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR YOUR MOMMY TO KISS THE BRUISES I INFLICT UPON YOU BETTER! AND JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL HER WHAT YOU SAID NOT ONLY TO ME BUT TO WOMEN AS A WHOLE!" She yells at him from the top of her lungs right on his tail.

The two Genin leave and we're baffled at what just happened. I decide to break the silence and speak. "Well now... you guys certainly have quite a interesting group... you might wanna tell him to think before he says something that he'll regret and for her to work on her anger, otherwise she'll hurt innocent bystanders on the side." I said voicing my opinion.

The boy remaining with his sensei responds. "Haha... tell me about it." He facepalms at his fellow teammates embarrassing actions.

"Well in any case, I am certainly going to have to give them a stern talking to about not only working on self improving themselves, but also trying not to disturb the peace moving forward." Their sensei says and sighs heavily at the end.

"Well anyway, here is your key to where you will be staying." The boy informs and hands over the key to me.

"We had best get going now to report on completing our mission." Their sensei told me and I nodded.

"Alright, good bye." I give my farewell and wave my hand to them leaving getting the same response from them back.

I open the door to my room and explore a bit. I found a fridge for my food, which I plan to put the dumplings I bought for myself to save later on, a round table with four chairs, a couch that can carry two people, a drawer for my clothing and my ninja tools and lastly a bed which I go to flop my face on.

'Hmm... I wonder how the academy will treat me on the first day when I arrive, but also... just who am I? I got to remember the memories of my past.' I thought to myself drifting away to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: My character Rai which is the name of a character from the game known as Code Geass: Lost Colors who is also a amnesic person whose character I found to be interesting. My character will remember stuff one step at a time and his last name will be revealed at some point in the story. Once again do give me constructive criticism and do please review thanks for reading.**


	2. First Day at the Academy!

**Chapter 2 - First Day at the Academy! **

'Why?!' A boy thought crying. 'Why has it come to this?! Where did it all go wrong?!' The boy runs quickly trying to escape from a mob of people.

"Come back here boy and face judgment for carrying that wicked blood!" One of the men in the mob shouted.

"As long as you continue to exist the only thing you will bring about is more destruction to our land! Just like the rest of you filthy vermin who soil our land! We shall cleanse this land of your kind!" Many voices among the crowd of people say with great hostility.

As the boy continues running away from the mob he finds frantically he finds himself cornered to a cliff with the water right below him. He turns around to see the mob right behind him.

"You have no where left to run you cursed child!" In response to this the boy steps back a little in terror.

"It's time to put a end to this once and for all!" One of the men step forward to swing a club at the boy's head and the boy immediately on reflex puts both his arms up to protect his head. He ends up taking a hit to his right arm with blood coming out. The blow was so strong that he was flung into the air as he plummets down the cliff.

"I am sorry father... mother... it looks like I won't be able to keep my promises to the both of you..." The boy mutters sorrowfully to himself as he descends to his death into the raging waters that await him.

* * *

As morning comes, Rai awakens in his apartment bed room to find himself in tears. "Was that... me? Or was that just nothing more then a mere nightmare..." Rai says quietly to himself as he is trying to catch his breath after what he saw. He wipes the tears with his arm trying to figure out what just happened.

"It felt so real... but then again all dreams and nightmares sometimes do. But if that really was one of my memories then... I wonder what sort of promises I made to my parents. Hmm... no, I better get myself together and get ready for my first day at the academy. There's no use in just staying here contemplating on the matter if I can't remember." It has been two weeks now since the Third Hokage's proposal to Rai to start at the academy to become a ninja. Rai gets up out from his bed and goes to brush his teeth and then take a shower that relieves him of the sweat from the nightmare. "If that really was one of my memories coming back to me. Then I hope I don't experience such a vivid memory like that one ever again." As he finishes his thoughts on what happened he then gets dressed into his light blue hoodie, gray shorts and puts on his navy colored sandals. He then goes to the fridge to take out the food from yesterday that he bought afterwards from the dumpling shop, three dumplings, which he bought that cost him 100 Ryo each. "Man no matter how many times I eat these I am still amazed by how sweet these dumplings are!" Rai said happily with a smile on his face now starting to forget some of the pain the dream brought upon him. When he is done eating he heads on out the door and locks up after himself going straight on to the academy.

* * *

Rai is outside the academy worried. 'I hope I'm not too late!' He thinks worriedly. He opens the door to the academy and makes a turn. "Ouch!" Rai falls back as he slams into someone. "Sorry..." He apologizes and looks up to see a man with a scar on his nose.

"No running in the halls!" The scarred man looks at the fallen boy who looks startled. "Huh? I've never seen you around here. What's your name kid?" The man asks.

"M-My name is Rai." I tell him shyly.

The man looks down at him. "Oh, so you must be Rai, who the Third Hokage was going on about. He told me that you had some amnesia. Here grab my hand." The man pulls out his hand and I grab it getting up.

"Thank you, sir." I bow my head.

"Call me Iruka-sensei. I am going to be your teacher for the next 4 years. If you have any problems in class let me know." The teacher says with a smile on his face trying to make the boy feel comfortable on his first day.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei and thanks." I give a small smile in return.

"Alright, now then follow me to class." Iruka-sensei and I both walk to get to the classroom where I will be studying for the next 4 years. We arrive and he opens the door to the classroom.

"Alright now class settle down. Today we will be having a new student with us treat him nicely on his first day." Iruka-sensei says. The class stops all the chatting and starts quieting down.

"Okay you may introduce yourself to the class now." I nod my head to him.

"H-Hello everyone it's nice to meet you all my name is Rai." A few girls in the class squeal at the new student while a couple of boys in the class had faces of jealousy at some of the attention Rai was getting from the rest of the girls.

"Oh great just what we needed another pretty boy in the class." A few boys whispered to one another.

"Do any of you have any questions for Rai?" Iruka-sensei asked the class.

'Oh no... how will I be able to handle this? I mean I don't even have all my memories with me right now so how should I try to respond...' Rai thought to himself panicking.

A blonde hair girl raised her hand and Iruka took notice of this and asked. "Yes Ino, what is your question for Rai?"

"Well Rai, what is your last name?" Ino asked.

I startle a bit at this. "I-I can't say..." I reply.

"Huh, why is that?" Ino then asked me.

Iruka-sensei decided to intervene. "Well you see Rai doesn't remember his last name. He has some amnesia currently Ino." He explains.

"Oh..." Ino responded.

After Ino was done finishing her question another student raised his hand and it was a boy with black spiky hair. Iruka-sensei then proceeded to ask him what his question was. "Yes, now what is your question for him, Kiba?"

Kiba then starts with his question for the amnesiac boy. "So Rai, has anyone ever told you that you look like a girl?" He exclaims out loud for the whole class to hear him. In response to this the whole class begins to laugh loudly aside from a few boys and girls in it. I begin to look down sadly at the laughter that followed after the cruel joke.

"KIBA!" Iruka-sensei shouted throwing chalk right at him.

"Ouch!" Kiba said after getting hit by a piece of chalk which caused a bump on his head.

"That counts as a detention for you I will see you after school is over with for the day. I said to treat him nicely on his first day." Iruka-sensei said in defending me.

A few kids then laughed at Kiba getting in trouble but not as great as when he told the joke so that they wouldn't get hit by flying pieces of chalk. They took it as fair warning. Kiba under his breath mutters. "Whatever."

After that display Iruka-sensei nodded his head to me. "Alright now, Rai you can take your seat next to Sasuke over there." Iruka-sensei pointed over to the empty seat.

I took my seat and then greeted who I would be sitting with for class. "H-Hello, Sasuke. I hope that we can get along." The only response I got from him was a scowl that told me he wanted to be left alone... I was surprised a little at this and decided to not go on talking to him any more. I felt a strange dark and cold feeling coming from him...

Iruka-sensei then went ahead and started class lessons on the creation of Konoha. He talked about the First Hokage and the Second Hokage and how they developed Konoha. I was actually interested in this considering the Third Hokage saved me it was intriguing to learn that he was the student of the First and Second Hokages. Then he talked about what kind of Jutsu they had with how the First was able to use Wood Style Jutsu and the Second was capable of Water Style Jutsu both of them using their respective nature affinities to high levels of mastery.

After the class lesson on the founders was done we went outside the academy for sparring. Iruka-sensei told Shikamaru and Choji to step up in a circle that he drew with chalk. A few kids were excited to finally start sparing with some saying. "Go and get him!"

Choji was face forward as was Shikamaru, but Choji didn't look like he wanted to fight and he told Iruka-sensei. "Um... sensei..." He said somewhat timidly.

"What?" Iruka-sensei questioned.

Choji continued. "I don't really wanna beat up my friend..." He said.

Iruka-sensei in reply said. "That's not what we're doing, this is a traditional shinobi spar! Even the Hokage and his friends trained like this to help them grow strong."

Shikamaru turns after he finishes saying that. "Sensei, I'm fine with losing by ring out. Call the next pair." Iruka-sensei sighs at this.

Kiba begins talking. "He's got no drive at all! He'll be a Genin for the rest of his life." He said.

The stupid mutt not understanding the intention who I now consider him be because he definitely has the dumb look of a dog going on and I see that he is a dog lover from the look of things now that he has a pup on his head it must not have been allowed into the class room and must have stayed outside waiting for him.

A boy with a hood on responds to him as to why Shikamaru decided not to fight. "Not necessarily... why? Because he may live a very long life and many things-"

Before he can finish his explanation Kiba starts to bark away. "Don't be such a nit-picker, man!"

'What a fool...'I think inwardly.

Next I over hear the blonde haired girl who asked me what my last name was. "Stupid Shikamaru, he's the troublesome one! And Chouji's so spineless!"

A pink haired girl begins to ask a question. "Ino-chan, do you know them?" She questioned.

Ino replies. "Yeah, our parents... know each other." She answered.

I then hear Iruka-sensei in a tone of defeat to both Shikamaru and Choji not wanting to spar say. "Fine, Shikamaru, Choji, the symbol of **harmony**."

I look forward with my eyes intently to see what they are doing and it is like as if they're shaking hands but instead with their index and middle fingers close together.

"Sorry Shikamaru..." Choji said.

Shikamaru replies. "It's all good, I know you hate this stuff, and I think it's troublesome..." He said.

They both look as though they have a good friendship going on... it made me a little envious. At this I felt a cringe in my head I see a image of me and a women lock our pinky fingers but I couldn't see vividly enough to see who it was, this brought one small tear to my right eye and I quickly wiped it away so no one would notice it. "Was that possibly... my mother?" I murmur very quiet so no one can hear.

"Next... uh next is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! You're up!" I hear Iruka-sensei announce the next pair getting me out of my train of thought.

After Sasuke's name gets announced his fan club goes. "EEEK, SASUKE-KUN!"

I put my hands onto my ears after hearing the loud obnoxious voices and decide to move over to another place near a girl with a white colored hoodie.

I then hear Ino say. "Sasuke-kun! You can do it!" She cheered.

Her pink haired friend to her right says. "Kick his butt Sasuke-kun! Heck yeah!" She cheered.

I then look at both Sasuke and Naruto with Sasuke giving off the same face he gave me when I greeted him and Naruto giving a scowl of his own probably because of the popularity Sasuke has going on and only to smirk a couple of seconds afterwards, probably thinking if he beats him he will end up more popular then.

Naruto then energetically exclaims. "All right! I won't lose this one!" I sense something coming off from him something bright and warm...

The girl with the white hoodie next to me says quietly. "G-Good luck, Naru-" But she is interrupted as another anonymous fan girl goes off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Said fan girl cheered.

'I swear if I had 100 Ryo for every time some fan girl said his name, I would end up being one rich kid this is just getting absolutely ridiculous at this point...' I thought, while mentally facepalming.

Iruka-sensei starts off by announcing their names again. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha-" Before he can finish talking Naruto interrupts him.

"Let's rock, loser!" He yells pumped up.

Iruka-sensei responds to Naruto's outburst. "Naruto! Before the spar you have to make the symbol of combat! It's the proper protocol!" Iruka-sensei informs to the impatient blonde spiky haired boy.

"Who cares about that? Lemme beat this loser up already! Today's the day I become popular!" At this my left eye cringes.

'What do you know I was spot on from the smirk he was giving previously...' I think inwardly.

Sasuke starts talking for once. "So stupid... fine, I'll take you down in one-" Before he can finish Iruka-sensei tries to break it up.

"Stop, the both of you! Sheesh! Listen, these shinobi spars are a tradition that's been passed down for generations! I realize there's a lot of etiquette but it's important, and here at the academy we're teaching you the basics! First, you **always** face your opponent and point your fingers like this." He goes on pulling up his index and middle fingers together as if he is about to use a jutsu. "This is the symbol of **combat**, it represents one half of a seal that might be used to activate a ninjutsu technique, and means **I've come to face you in** **battle**!When the spar is over, both participants make the symbol of **combat** and lock their fingers together, to make the symbol of **harmony** and acknowledge that they are still comrades. This is all part of the proper etiquette for a shinobi spar." He explains.

Naruto then starts cleaning his left ear with his pinky finger looking bored at what Iruka-sensei was explaining.

"Are you listening to me, Naruto?! This is the second time I've told you this!" He shouts wanting a answer from him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Is all Naruto has to say for himself.

Iruka-sensei obviously realizes he was being ignored. "Say yes and say it once you little brat!"

Naruto now submits. "All right already..." Both of the participants now begin the symbol of combat.

"Begin!" Iruka-sensei says with both Naruto and Sasuke going at one another with a fast leap forward.

"Go, Sasuke-kun-" Ino says, but before Ino could finish what she was about to say, it was over before we all knew it with Sasuke having a fist right up before Naruto's face with him right on top of him leaving him immobile.

Everyone looking shocked at the fast outcome only to roar with cheers. "Awesome, he's so cool!" Now with even not just girls but even some boys acknowledging Sasuke's fast victory.

Iruka-sensei declares the victor. "Sasuke wins!" Naruto is left speechless on the ground at the result. "Now, both of you make the symbol of harmony and we'll move on..." He said.

Naruto gets up off the ground and starts verbally insulting Sasuke. "I'm not even on your radar, is that it you butthead?! No you're not just a butthead! You're a dribbling dried up piece of crap, that's what you are!"

'Where does this profanity come from?' I think in my mind trying to wonder.

"God, what an idiot, he can't even come up with good insults." Kiba begins talking again with the guy wearing a hood.

"I know, he should make up his mind if it's diarrhea or constipation... Why? Be-" He gets interrupted again.

"Seriously, stop nitpicking." I actually agree with him for once. Only simply because it doesn't really matter.

Iruka-sensei goes to punch Naruto on the head. "OW!" He yelped.

Iruka-sensei again repeats himself. "I told you that shinobi spars are a sacred tradition! Now make the symbol of harmony, damn it!" He ordered.

'Well that might somewhat explain where Naruto gets this language. I mean adults especially teachers shouldn't be saying curse words around children...' I think now having an idea where the source comes from.

Submitting to the order Naruto reaches his hand to Sasuke's hand as does Sasuke himself only to be at each others throats pulling on the others collar. Naruto angrily goes. "HMPH!"

"You wanna fight, drop-out?!" Sasuke threatened.

"Enough already!" Iruka-sensei breaks them up and the peanut gallery begins insulting Naruto, who leaves.

"You suck, Naruto! What's your problem?" Naruto sticks his tongue out at them and jumps over the fence before giving a stare to Sasuke and leaves from everyone's view.

Iruka-sensei sighs. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy." He said quietly to himself before going on. "All right now moving on we have... Asahina Shinobu vs. Rai. You two are both up!"

I startle as my name was brought up with eyes fixated on me the new kid. I wasn't expecting to be called so soon.

"Go Rai-kun! Do your best!" A few girls not as many as Sasuke's fan club go to cheer for me. I put my hand behind my head nervously at their attempts to encourage me.

"I wonder how the new kid does. Let's see if he is worth the hype." One anonymous boy says.

"Heh, I bet he won't last as long as Naruto." I over hear Kiba say.

Me and my opponent get into the circle and perform the symbol of combat. "Begin!" Iruka-sensei orders.

I put up my arms up crisscrossed to defend myself as my opponent rushes rashly towards me, he throws a right punch. I block it and counter with a leg sweep thus knocking him down onto the floor, but before I can get on top of him to immobilize him like Sasuke had done previously he rolls over turning his body just in time so that he can get back standing up into a fighting position quickly.

"Okay now he shouldn't be as reckless as before I mean surely he's learned his lesson right?" I think to myself.

But I am wrong as he is furious at how I got the better of him in that squabble. He tries to give me a full power left punch but he holds back for too long just enough for me to counter him with a right punch with all my body weight to it as I make a step forward. It lands and he collapses on the ground and I jump on him and finally get him immobilized.

The spectators in the background go wild at what they just saw. "The winner is Rai! Good job the both of you." Iruka-sensei said.

I get up off my opponent and we perform the symbol of harmony. "Nice fight man. I wish I could have landed a blow on you. Where did you learn to fight like that?" My defeated opponent says.

I startle at his question. "W-Well I don't know. I did it on instinct." I tell my opponent.

"So the amnesia thing again eh? Well anyway wanna be friends? I'll introduce you to the rest of my group." At this I smile happily.

"Sure!" I shake his hand at us now becoming friends. Iruka-sensei nods hid head with a smile.

"This how spars between young fellow shinobi in the making should be afterwards. Naruto could learn a bit of humility." I over heard him say as me and Asahina both head back and we pass by a few girls who were rooting for me.

"Good job Rai-kun! You did great!" An anonymous girl said congratulating me.

"T-Thanks." I say shyly. I get a nudge from my new friend's elbow. He then introduces me to his friends two other friends their names were Urabe Akashi and Senba Tetsuya. We all conversed with one another over the course of our classes and I felt that spark that I always wanted to feel when that ninja team gave me a tour of Konoha and when we all ate with each other at that dumpling place.

'I hope that we all become apart of the same team in 4 years.' I think in my thoughts.

Once classes were over with for the day Asahina invited me to come with him and the rest of the guys to the park to play. We were heading on are way over there until one of the guys suggested something. "Hey guys how about we take a short cut through those trees over there?" Senba said.

"Sounds like a plan dude." Urabe agreeing with him.

"Yeah, you ok with that Rai?" Asahina asked me.

"U-Um we get lost in there I mean doesn't it look dark in there to you guys?" I say, but at this the others laugh a little.

"Haha, come on man there is four us there is nothing to be scared of in there." Urabe said.

"Yeah dude we all got your back if something bad happens do you have ours?" Asahina asks me.

"O-Of course you guys do!" I said letting them know.

Senba speaks up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going to the park." We all then head on inside.

* * *

As we are walking through the forest leading to the park I get a bad feeling... something horrible is going to happen. My friends begin asking me questions. "So Rai how's it feel being the other guy in the academy besides Sasuke to have a fan club?" Senba asks.

I reply to the question. "Well I don't really like all the attention that comes with it. I find it to be personally annoying. I will admit I do appreciate the encouragement though."

Once I finish saying that Urabe looks irritated at my answer. "You must think you're something special huh?" He said.

They all stop and begin surrounding me. "W-What's wrong you guys." I look at them all scared at the angry looks they are giving me.

"Don't deny it Rai. You think your just as good as Sasuke don't you? You think you're better than all of us especially after you defeated me in that spar with ease. Me not even landing a single hit on you! In fact I bet your amnesia is just a excuse so that the girls think of you as the cool and mysterious type!" Asahina says with a scowl.

"N-No I don't! I do have amnesia! And I never thought of myself being more superior than you Asahina and the same goes for you as well Urabe and Senba! You guys are my comrades! I AM CONSIDERED A **COMRADE** TO YOU GUYS TOO R-RIGHT?!" I said tearfully my body shaking as my eyes start go red. Taking advantage of this state of weakness. Urabe and Senba rush forward and grab my arms and legs holding me down on the ground.

"HAHAHA! You actually believed me when I said if you wanted to be friends with me and the others? GET REAL YOU LYING PIECE OF **SCUM**!" He stomps on me multiple times and I begin to have a hard time breathing as blood begins coming out my mouth. He then lays on top me of me and begins throwing a flurry of punches at my face. "Let's see how the girls treat you when they see how damaged your pretty boy face is you ELITIST SCUM!" He continues now giving me a barrage of punches and everything begins to become dark.

'I thought... I thought I finally made some friends... who would make me not feel alone anymore who would not make me no longer feel empty inside... I don't even have my memories of my life before I arrived to Konoha... I can't even remember my father and mother and now... I don't even have true friends who will stand beside me along the way... to fill the void in my heart... I have nothing... absolutely... NOTHING! NO **MEMORIES**, NO **FATHER**, NO **MOTHER**, NOR ANY **TRUE FRIENDS**!' I thought inwardly, angry and sad with all these emotions swirling in my mind the tears still falling down like a river on my face.

I finally can speak my mind as the traitor who hits me begins to tire himself out and finally comes to a stop. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL **LYING TRASH**!" I shouted and at this Asahina is angered as are the rest of the guys and they all prepare to attack me, but as I begin to lose consciousness I see a tall figure with white gray hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sad... it is one thing to have no parents and friends but to have no memories of them is another issue. Rai is a very shy kid and I am trying to bring him up to be way different from Sasuke kinda like his opposite in a few areas and no my character won't be as skilled as him balanced yes but not better than him he will only surpass him in two fields but only by a little at the start. I will post in the next chapter at the end his stats so expect the time skip. My character is also more of a defender as some of you probably noticed in that spar he had again he is shy so he doesn't like taking the initiative most of the time. Also yes at the end it should be obvious who intervened especially sense the word "Trash" was used. After what happened definitely expect Rai to be not as trusting and just how will be finally learn to trust again. So yeah just as how Naruto was dealing with his loneliness and Sasuke was dealing with losing his loved ones for Rai it's going to be dealing with his learning to trust again. Until next time please review.**


	3. Crossing Paths under the Orange Sun!

**Chapter 3 - Crossing Paths under the Orange Sun!**

"Lord Hokage." A man with white gray hair appears before the Third Hokage in his office.

"There you are Kakashi, did you take the boy to the hospital?" The Hokage inquired to know.

"Yes, sir the boy should be getting medical treatment right now as we speak." Kakashi answered him.

"Glad to hear it. I will be honest with you, I had my doubts that the boy really had amnesia considering it seem to be too convenient, especially after Iruka told me he defeated one of his classmates without getting a scratch on him not sparring like how an ordinary Academy Student on his first day. He mentioned how his defense was in superb form. Once I was informed that information I thought he was faking his amnesia but it really seems that he does other wise he should have been able to handle those three boys that attacked him, but he had a moment of hesitation in taking action and thus he suffered from it brutally. If he were an enemy spy bent on harming our village he would have been a lot more secretive and not have taken their offer to join them to the park to play as any ordinary child his age with friends would. So what we do now know of the boy is that while he himself cannot remember a thing besides his name and the knowledge that is needed to survive as a ordinary citizen his body instinctively remembers how to defend when in a fight." The Third explained as he watched the beating on the boy with his crystal ball wanting to know his location, after Iruka was done watching over him for his day at the Konoha Ninja Academy.

"There is no longer any doubt in my mind that he does have amnesia the poor boy." The Hokage frowns as he puffs into his pipe with smoke coming out. "And now to make matters worse on his first day at the academy he was betrayed and lied to from kids who he thought were his friends. It's a pity that jealousy grows within children making them do horrid actions to another. In any event I will continue watching over him to see if anything about him changes after this brutal experience. You may leave now Kakashi." The Hokage informed.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The man disappears from sight.

"It is one thing to feel alone but it is another to have no memories of the past. Without our memories we would not be who we were shaped into today. Memories are what bind us together, yet at the same time sever us from one another..." The Hokage muttered to himself as the office grew silent.

* * *

In the morning Rai slowly awakens to find himself in the same bed as he was before he arrived in Konoha at the hospital.

"So, I am here again huh...?" The boy muttered.

"Yes, yes you are." An elderly voice spoke out nearby him.

Rai is once again startled by his sudden appearance and stutters. "C-Could you please stop showing out of no where?" The boy was beginning to get fed up at being surprised by things.

The Third laughs a little. "I was told by your Sensei that you were an excellent student on your first day not causing any problems and answering every question that was asked of you correctly." The Hokage said.

"Yeah, it was going great until..." Rai begins to frown with his dark blue eyes growing dim remembering what had happened to him.

"I am sorry, but Third Hokage can I be left alone for a while? I am still a little tired." The boy did not wanted to talk right now and wanted to be left to himself.

"I understand... take care of yourself and remember to give back your hospital clothes." The Hokage nods and leaves the boy to his thoughts.

"Understood and thank you, once again Third Hokage..." The boy said not looking at the man leaving.

Once the Third Hokage closes the door and walks outside of the hospital he sighs to himself. "His eyes have become more dim..." The Hokage noticed as he walks back to his office to resume his duties.

* * *

Later on that day now the late after noon with the sun going down. Rai is once again discharged from the hospital luckily his injures weren't as brutal as when the Third found him. He walks back home and crosses paths with a blonde hair spiky kid.

Naruto's POV

The old man gave me 500 Ryo as I am walking to Ramen Ichiraku, I end up coming across a kid with white hair who is looking down as he passes me I stop and think to myself.

I think he was the new kid who joined the academy yesterday. What was his name... was it Rai? Yeah it was Rai, who I didn't see at class today.

_'He must have ditched class today thinking he didn't need to attend because he thinks he is all that just like Sasuke!'_ I thought annoyed. "OI!" I was about to insult him as he turned around to find out who called out to him. I then notice the small bruises that he had on his face and... his eyes look less brighter than before.

I stare at him surprised thinking how did he get those bruises. "What? Did you get into a fight or something?" He frowns at my question and continues trying to walk away. "Oi wait a minute!" He stops for a moment and turns back to me. _'His bruises remind me of the fights I would get into outside of the academy and his eyes remind me of not only that Sasuke-teme, but my own...'_ I think to myself before asking a question I should have asked the new kid before. "You wanna be friends?" I ask him.

He looks really startled by my question him and he responds. "I am sorry, but no. I don't want any friends no longer. I don't need any." He turns and continues walking away from me.

"HMPH! Fine be that way!" I say angrily turning away from him running to Ramen Ichiraku.

* * *

Rai's POV

As Rai enters his apartment room and locks the door behind him now back home he heads on over to his bed and falls on it. He says to himself. "Why would that guy want to be friends with me for? I guess he does look lonely considering how everyone treats him in class including sensei but..." He begins to close his eyes before opening them. "NO! I won't ever again **trust** a person's word on becoming **friends**. Who needs them?! Whoever my teammates are years from now, I won't rely on any of them. **I will live with my own strength**!" Rai says to himself with a strong resolve. However deep down in his heart he wished that he did accept Naruto's friendship.

* * *

The next day Rai has recovered from his bruises completely and now he heads over to the academy early to go to the academy library while bringing along his hospital clothes. Once he rents a book he enters the classroom and comes across Iruka-sensei. "Hello Rai, you're here early. I heard what happened to you... after classes were over." Iruka-sensei said.

Rai answers. "Hello Sensei, I don't really want to talk about what happened." He said with a frown.

"Well, don't worry about it I am sure you will make some real friends. The boys who attacked you got suspended from the academy. Students attacking other students off academy grounds is not tolerated around here. They will be punished accordingly." Iruka-sensei said explaining one of the rules.

"I see... will any way if you don't mind I am going to read a book on weaponry before classes start so please excuse me." Rai tells his Sensei getting a nod from him while grabbing my book from the academy library taking my seat.

While reading my book I come across a section of a weapon that looks oddly familiar... like someone I knew used it. The weapon was a Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. It said that this weapon is a claw with three blades which can be used for swift attacks and is worn onto the wielders fingers once you put it on form a fist and then go for a attack, also it can be enhanced with the user's chakra, even the user's chakra nature. This was a weapon that for some reason I felt like I had a connection to it. _'I got to get this weapon to improve my offense.'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay everyone class is in session!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed, thus getting me out my thoughts and closing the book I was reading. I was so into the book that I didn't even notice everyone. Iruka-sensei then begin class teaching us on ninja types he talked about ninja who specialize in certain fields like training, interrogation, sensor, kenjutsu and medical ninjutsu. What caught my attention most of all was the ninja sensor types. I mean for my stay here in Konoha I have noticed that I was able to sense I think chakra from a few individuals most notably Naruto and Sasuke and yet at the same time I haven't been able to do so like when the Hokage keeps on making surprise visits. It might have something to do with him just being the Hokage or just because my lack of memories are interfering with me getting a good sense of where people are. It's probable that I may have had training when it came to sensing my surroundings but I had forgotten it.

Once classes were over with for today. I noticed Sasuke getting up next to me leaving still as quiet as ever. A few fan girls leave as well after him most likely to stalk the poor guy. Once I grab my book I was about to return it to the academy library except a few girls were outside the door and looked at me. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What is it?" I ask them.

"We all heard that Asahina and the others got suspended. What happened when you were with them do you know anything?" They asked me and I start getting annoyed at hearing that traitor's name.

I yell at them. "That is none of your concern! Now leave me be!" I say coldly to them running out the door. The girls look at one another baffled.

"Who does that Rai think he is?! All we did was ask him a question! He didn't have to be so rude about it! He is definitely nothing like Sasuke-kun after all!" The girls said angrily among each other.

"That should teach them to mind their own business. I don't need any friends, nor do I need any groupies cheering for me. I will have no annoying distractions interfering in my life." I say to myself after returning the book to the academy library.

* * *

I then proceed to go to Konoha General Hospital to return my hospital clothes to a nurse. Once I did so I left but I come across a door slightly open and over hear a conversation. The doctor who was treating me and the Third Hokage talking.

"Lord Hokage, I got the blood results from the boy and found out something quite peculiar from his dna." The doctor says.

The Third nods. "Go on." He said.

"Well you see, it would appear the boy comes from a clan of some kind but I have absolutely no idea... I have never seen this sort of dna before. Not even enemy clans from other villages whose dna we have match up with his own." He explains and I become shock at this revelation. My eyes become wide eyed.

"So what your saying is that we have a boy who comes from an unknown clan never before seen, is that correct?" The Third questions.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The docotor answers.

"I see... to think that the boy would end up becoming even more mysterious than before this raises even more questions rather than helping us find answers as to who he is... well for now all we can see is see how things transpire in the mean time continue researching his dna and tell me if you find anything else about it." The Hokage informs.

"Right." The doctor nods.

The Third Hokage goes to leave and I quickly try to leave the hospital without being detected for eavesdropping on their conversation and immediately go back home. Little did Rai know the Third Hokage knew he was listening in on the conversation that took place.

* * *

Rai goes to his apartment and unlocks the door to his room and once he enters locks it behind him. He lays down on his back on the bed thinking of everything that has happened up until now. _'So I am from a clan never heard of... if so what was the clan exactly like I wonder... and what sort of things were they capable of doing that others weren't?'_ Rai thinks to himself after a tiring day and falls asleep.

* * *

It has been 4 years since Rai enrolled in the academy. He still hasn't recovered all his memories, but he has gained some fragments of stuff that he did with his parents. Now the boy stands and gets dressed to find out what team he shall become a part of for the years to come.

He wears his new clothing that he bought. A light blue tailor jacket, gray sweatpants and navy colored sandals along with the ninja headband that he got after passing the graduation test on his right arm and finally he carries a Triple-Bladed Claw that he bought from a weapon shop onto the side of his left thigh and a holster that carries his shuriken and kunai were on his right thigh. The 12 year old boy moves on out the door and locks up and heads towards the academy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay now that that is settled with I can tell you the next chapter will be longer. Also yes he looks exactly like he does in the picture only that the color of his clothes are different and he has dark blue eyes. Now then his weapon the Triple-Bladed Claw yes it is the exact weapon the filler character Sora had who will not be showing up because filler obviously. I chose the claw over a sword because I thought it seemed more original especially since not many characters in Naruto use claws also not to mention when he wears this claw he will still be able to perform a hand seal unlike with carrying a sword on hand. Anyway here are his stats so compare them with the others at the start of part 1.**

**Rai:**

**Stats:**

**Ninjustu: 2**

**Taijutsu: 2**

**Genjutsu: 2**

**Intelligence: 3**

**Strength: 2**

**Speed: 2.5**

**Stamina: 1.5**

**Hand Seals: 2.5**

**Total: 17.5**

**Again he is balanced and surpasses Sasuke in but only Intelligence and Genjutsu but only by little while his Stamina is his greatest short coming. Obviously though later on Sasuke is going to surpass Rai in Genjutsu because of the Sharigan after all but that comes into play in part 2 which is a very long way from now. I will make the next chapter much longer okay.**

**Please review and thanks for reading. See ya around.**


	4. Teams Announced!

**Chapter 4 - Teams Announced!**

As I am walking about on the streets of Konoha heading to the academy I notice a pink haired girl. "Is that Sakura?" I say to myself.

I see her pull up her hand forming a fist in a victory way. She must be glad to have become a ninja after these 4 years I guess. I then see her stop and I see a blonde hair pony tail girl. "Oh and what do know there is Ino..." I say to myself knowing this means trouble.

They stare intently at one another and Sakura begins to walk again now with Ino walking alongside her but then Sakura begins to walk above her more then Ino does so as well both of them continuing this until they run off full steam ahead at each other's throats giving new meaning to being one step ahead...

"How immature, they should start acting more like shinobi." As I finish saying that I resume walking to the academy again.

* * *

When I enter the classroom I see that Sakura and Ino are still squabbling among themselves at the doorway. I sigh at this hoping I don't get neither of them on my team. I walk past them without being noticed and go down the stairs to take my seat, but before I do I notice Naruto looking at Sakura and Ino with a blush on his face with a headband on.

_"I thought the poor guy failed the exam... must have been given another chance I suppose." _I think. He doesn't see me coming and I sit in the middle in between Naruto to my right and Sasuke to my left. I look at Sasuke his hands folded together and see that he is simply waiting to see who is going to be on his team just like everyone else. I then hear Naruto speak up.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" He greets.

"Get out of my way!" Sakura orders as she pushes Naruto to the side as he falls down out of his seat.

_"This girl needs self control... that was completely unnecessary."_ I thought.

She then begins staring at me with a face that says get out of my way as well. I knew full well that she was never apart of the fan club I had in the academy she was a real deal loyalist to no one, but Sasuke.

"Rai, how about you get up and let me sit next to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

I respond with my own angry face because of her trying to give me orders. "What was that? I am sorry but I don't take orders, especially from love sick women who need to start acting like true shinobi. While you were busy having your little petty argument with Ino I passed by you and took my seat. It's first come, first served. Besides need I remind you this has been my seat for 4 years?" I say harshly because if I give up my seat so easily it would show weakness and I can not afford show any. I refuse to act as if I am her dog. Sakura then gives me a very irritated look because of my answer.

I hear another foot step coming down and turn my face to see Ino. "Hey! I am going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" She says grabbing Sakura by the arm not knowing my answer to her.

Sakura then turns her face to Ino. "First come, first served." Which is ironic because I told her the exact same thing feeling now as though I have been ignored. I let them continue their argument seeing how this plays out.

"I came into the classroom before you!" Ino says only for anonymous voices to follow coming on up to join in on who gets to sit next to the popular guy.

"I did!" Exclaimed a brown haired girl.

"If that's the case, I did!" Said a another brown haired girl this time.

"I was first!" Exclaimed a purple haired girl.

"I am going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Said a black haired girl this time around.

In my mind I am mentally dumb founded how these girls can call themselves shinobi in the making if all they are doing this for is to be with Sasuke. I then look at Sasuke's reaction at this development only to see that he is as composed as ever closing his eyes at the stupidity that is following around in the classroom. I think to myself.

_"He himself is also probably getting annoyed at the crowd of harpies as well running amok but mentally annoyed. It would help if the guy was more direct in his facial expressions to at least try to hint that he doesn't appreciate the fawning that is going on for him. I can tell these girls that Sasuke doesn't like the attention but it wouldn't leave a dent in them it has to come from him himself."_ I sigh to myself knowing the situation is hopeless.

* * *

Elsewhere in a room full of Jounin and the Hokage himself.

People surrounding the room are looking into the Third Hokage's crystal ball. "Is that him? This year's number one rookie, Sasuke Uchiha?" One Jounin inquires.

"That's right." The Hokage answers.

"He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan." A female Jounin with red eyes stated.

The Hokage and Kakashi both look into the crystal ball that shows Sasuke and go. "Hmm..." A few seconds afterwards and The Hokage begins to speak again.

"Also right next to him is another boy from another clan who I do not know nothing about. All I do know is that he doesn't come from any of our village's clans, but he hasn't made any violent actions towards the village and he has a case of amnesia which I can confirm. While I was passing by the bridge I found him floating half dead in river with a broken arm he must have suffered a hit to the head before arriving in our village this happened 4 years ago." The Hokage explained folding his hands together. "He has shown good results in the academy thus far and is not to be seen as an enemy, but all the same observe him closely if you see any change in behavior from him." He informed. Everyone begins staring intently into the crystal ball at the mysterious snow white haired amnesic boy.

The crystal ball then proceeds to show a fallen blonde spiky haired boy. Kakashi then mutters the boy's name. "Naruto Uzumaki, eh?" He says.

* * *

In the classroom I instantly notice Naruto getting up and begin to step up onto the table looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke in returns gives the same mean eye look right back at him. Naruto scowls at him. Knowing that this isn't good I look back to see how the groupies for Sasuke react and what a surprise they obviously don't like how Naruto is treating Sasuke.

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts. I then roll my eyes seeing how she is still giving orders around.

Naruto turns his head to Sakura now realizing that he has caused a disturbance and gives a disappointing look. He turns back to Sasuke and returns to staring at him.

_"The guy needs to understand that Sakura is too love sick in the brain for Sasuke just like the rest of the female population in this classroom. Although there is one female in particular that doesn't seem to feel the same way. It's a shame that Naruto is too oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him as I have noticed in these 4 years."_ I think to myself. Getting out of my thoughts I then see a guy accidentally elbow Naruto in the back, thus making him move forward to...

"Wha..." Sakura as do the rest of the girls say in disbelief as everyone sees Naruto kissing Sasuke...

"Wow... just wow." I mutter under my breath looking just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Naruto and Sasuke move away from a each other and begin spitting. In all my years in the academy I think that was their first kiss each. "Well... this isn't good." I mutter to my self as I begin sensing the killer intent from Sasuke fan club.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled still trying to get rid of the horrible taste spitting.

"YUCK! MY MOUTH IS ROTTING!" Naruto shouted next.

_"Poor guys... if I had mouthwash I would offer some to them but I think I speak for everyone when I say I didn't see this event occurring."_ I think to myself.

"Was it my fault?" The guy who bumped Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes it was." I say to him, although knowing he isn't going to be blamed but Naruto is... "Hey, Naruto." I try to warn him getting his attention.

"What is it?" He asks me. I point my thumb back at the girls who are ready to attack him.

"Run while you have the chance." I warn him. He stands still now noticing them and stands in fear.

"Naruto... you..." Sakura says giving a death glare as do the rest of the girls.

"It was an accident. It was an accident." Naruto repeats putting up his hands defensively trying to explain the situation to calm them down.

"You're annoying!" Sakura yells not seeing reason. The girls then proceed to give Naruto a pounding.

_"Poor guy..."_ I think to myself. _"These girls need to learn some self control they remind me of the girl who was on that team of ninja that helped me out 4 years ago giving me a tour of the place."_ I say in my thoughts not wanting them to hear what they lack, although they would be proving my point further.

* * *

In the room full of Jounin and the Hokage himself look dumbfounded at what just happened. "As usual, Naruto's being the center of trouble." The Hokage points out observing the situation.

* * *

Iruka-sensei comes inside the classroom and begins talking. "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but..." Iruka-sensei says before continuing. "You all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish mission under a Jounin teacher." Which I already knew considering that I did have help back then after all. I then look to see everyone's reaction to this news and a lot of them seem surprised... although they shouldn't be if they actually paid attention in class and actually read more books on how ninja work. I sigh to myself hoping I don't get foolish teammates who don't know what they are doing.

"I wonder's who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's and Rai-kun's teams." I hear Ino in the back say to Sakura knowing full well that while she is interested in me as shown on my first day here her interest is greater within Sasuke being the number one rookie when it comes down to it.

"I don't know." Sakura replies giving her a scowl.

I then hear in the corner of my ear a snicker and see Sasuke wondering what that was about. I then turn my attention back to Iruka sensei.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_"A group of three? That's only going to burden me."_ I say in my thoughts.

_"Although..."_ I look at Rai from the corner of my eye. _"If Rai is on my team then perhaps I'll somewhat reconsider... hmm... no I shouldn't expect much from him. Especially since he defended that loser Naruto once before years ago after class."_ I think deeply in my thoughts.

* * *

Rai's POV

Iruka-sensei continued explaining to the rest of the class. "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." He went over Teams 1 through 6 afterwards and then a couple of seconds he then announces the next one.

"On Team 7 we have Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto pulls his head up.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura then pulls her head down and looks distressed.

"I'm with Naruto...?" Sakura mutters to herself.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto then pulls his head down and looks depressed.

"Yeah!" Sakura exlaims happily.

"I'm with Sasuke...?" Naruto mutters to himself. The both of them now switching roles.

"Also finally... Rai." Iruka-sensei says leaving everyone shocked including me.

"That's no fair! Why is it that they get a group of four?" An anonymous boy in the background says.

"Yeah!" Shouted other anonymous voices following.

Before Iruka-sensei explains he coughs a little into hand. "Well you see we have a an odd number of graduates this year. Instead of the intended 27 graduates this year we now have 28 so we have no choice but to put one of you in another group with 3 team mates already." After everyone hears this they all nod their heads in understanding.

I look to see Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's reactions to me being on their team and they look... how you say indifferent. _"Hmm... good everything is going like how I wanted it to go. Whoever my teammates would end up as I don't want any attention like how Sasuke has it. After all when people get attention on them they form unexpected bonds with people who are interested in them whether it was the intention or not, thus allowing for them to bring about the person's weak point."_ I think to myself and stop thinking or else I will delve further into it not wanting to be reminded of what happened before...

Iruka-sensei begins speaking up again. "Team 8 we have Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Aburame." He announces.

I hear in the background Sakura taunting Ino about being on the same team as Sasuke and Shikamaru begins to ask a question. "Why do girls like such a guy anyway?" He asked.

"Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?" Ino says and I am pretty sure that was a rhetorical question he asked.

"I'm not a girl." He replies to Ino, leaving her to stop talking for a moment.

_"Nice to see someone with a brain around here."_ I mused to myself seeing as how not even I get why these love sick girls are interested in a guy who is quiet all the time and is not direct to them.

Ino sighs at his answer and responds. "That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you." She says.

_"The less popularity the better if you ask me."_ I thought.

Iruka-sensei goes on. "Team 10 we have Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara." He announces.

_"Well isn't that funny. That foreshadowing!"_ I think to myself with a mental chuckle.

Ino looks shocked and Shikamaru responds. "Looks like you have to team up with me." He says with a smirk and in response to his statement Ino gives a scowl.

"And... Chouji Akimichi." Iruka-sensei finishes announcing. Ino looks to be much more depressed then when Sakura herself learned Naruto was on her team now acting as if she didn't win the lottery like Sakura because of having two lame team mates instead over just one.

"Iruka sensei! Why is a top student like me in a group with this guy?!" Naruto yells pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto had the worst scores." Iruka-sensei explains. At this a lot of people in the class begin laughing.

_"The only reason Sasuke has the highest scores in all areas is simply because too many of his admirers were going gaga over him Sakura being an example, or they didn't feel up to it Shikamaru being an example or just simply because they didn't want to show everything that they are made of such as myself."_ I say this in my mind in terms of intelligence because of all the information from books I read and some questions that I answered incorrectly on purpose over the years while still answering some correctly to not cause suspicion. _"I mean after all... lying is an art form to succeed the lie must have some truth blended into the fabric of deception."_ I say within my thoughts.

"This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups." Iruka-sensei finishes telling everyone in the class.

"Don't get in my way, dobe." Sasuke says bluntly.

Naruto shakes his fist in anger. "What did you say?!" He says angrily.

"You want to fight, blockhead?" Sasuke says taunting him. A lot of people begin laughing at the insult made to Naruto.

"Blockhead?! Why you..." Naruto says getting more fed up with the insults.

_"Now why can't Sasuke be this direct with his feelings towards the women here...? Oh wait don't tell me he has feelings for Naruto. Not that there is anything wrong with that but then again it would explain a lot as to why he only talks to him so perhaps he faked disliking the accidental kiss?"_ I think as I smirk to this logical possibility definitely going to use it on him if he gets on my nerves.

"Stop it, Naruto." Sakura orders.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto submits to Sakura.

"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!" Iruka-sensei finishes off with informing everyone.

Not wanting to get close and know my teammates, I leave and head on back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now then giving more insight on Rai. While he loathes what those traitors 4 years ago did to him with their lying friendship he has... will you can say he learned from them and as a result doesn't like showing what he is capable of so he takes what actual ninja do with deception and takes it a lot further then needed even if it means he has to lie to the people around him. So you can say he has grown up drastically in a negative way. Also that awesome Code Geass reference quote: "Lying is an art form to succeed the lie must have some truth blended into the fabric of deception." Rai understands this concept. Also no this isn't yaoi so please don't jump out at me. ._. **

**Lastly now some of you are puzzled by what Sasuke said aren't you when he mentioned Rai once defended Naruto before back after class. Well every chapter at the end I will have a fragment come about to explain some things that you didn't understand so yeah read below if you'll please.**

* * *

**Fragment 1 - Dreams**

Naruto's POV

After class was over with for the day with Kiba insulting my dream of becoming Hokage someday and everyone laughing at me. I heard a voice talk to him.

"Hey, mutt." Rai said coldly to Kiba who was face down on the table still sleeping.

"Huh what did you say pretty boy?" Looking angry at him for interrupting his sleep.

"I said hey, Mutt. Did I stutter?" He asked him.

"What! Why you?! Little-" Before he can finish Rai interrupted him.

"How about instead of actually insulting someone's dreams how about you instead acknowledge what he is doing, for all we know he could end up becoming Hokage some day. The future is unknowable to everyone and if he were to become Hokage then I see no reason for him to protect you in your time of need." Rai tells him.

"You think that weakling will have a shot at becoming Hokage someday let alone protecting me? Get real!" Kiba begins laughing and I frown looking down about to leave myself just like most of the class.

"Not at all, but at the same time yes I do." I stop as I hear this from Rai. "He clearly has a stronger will and resolve if he can shout out his dream like that with such courage then I would say he has a good chance of becoming a powerful ninja. Especially since you were sleeping through all your classes today. You showed yourself as being stagnant and you show lack of improvement." He finishes saying passing him and leaves the classroom like everyone else leaving Kiba shocked.

"That blasted! Pretty boy!" Kiba growls.

_"Someone actually has some little faith in me..."_ I think to myself with a small tear coming out and then wipe it fast.

"Thank you, Rai..." I say under my breath to myself and leave to go out to train to prove him right.

Rai's POV

"Heh... I can't believe I said that... it makes me a little envious knowing that someone has a dream they intend to show to everyone. I wish I had dream myself... or maybe I did once." The snow white haired amnesiac boy mutters and goes to the Konoha library now that classes are done for the day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please continue reviewing. Until next time. :)**


	5. Pass or Fail: Team 7 Survival Test!

**Pass or Fail: Team 7 Survival Test**

Chapter 5

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy

* * *

I move on forward to join my team at the academy and to see who our Jounin teacher finally is. I enter the classroom to see that the others are here but our sensei not so much. I take a seat behind Sasuke as we all continue still waiting. It has been 10 minutes since then and we all still continue waiting for him.

"He's late." Naruto says deciding to break the silence he looks out the door and looks both ways.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still." Sakura tells him.

"But why is the teacher for our Team 7 the only one late?" Naruto asks.

"All the other teams went somewhere with their new teachers already and... Iruka sensei already went home!" Naruto says trying to make sense of the oddity of the current situation.

"That's not important." Sakura says until she hears a noise and directs her attention to Naruto I do the same wondering what he is doing.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asks.

Naruto steps up on a stool laughs a little with a goofy smile as he puts up on the door a brush.

Sakura begins walking up to him questioning the motive.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto says explaining while jumping off the stool.

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble." Sakura says.

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke says finally starting to talk.

"Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid." Sakura says.

"Well to be fair there is always that special exception..." I say speaking my mind out to them and then look at Naruto still trying to wonder how it is that he passed on becoming a Genin I mean not that I have anything against him being one but rather how he did it...

Did he fake not passing the exam and if so then what else is he hiding... "I had better keep a watchful eye on him." I say in my thoughts deeply trying to figure him out.

My thoughts are soon interrupted as we all draw are attention to the door with someone coming in. The brush falls on a white gray haired man falling for the trap. "Seems like Naruto got the better of him." I say in my thoughts as I mentally smirk.

"He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto says laughing while pointing right at him.

"I'm sorry, sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me..." Sakura says trying to explain looking embarrased although she is probably laughing a little on the inside as well.

I then look at Sasuke and he just blinks probably thinking how did this Jounin in particular fall for the trap. He is most likely not chuckling mentally sense he did mention how a high class ninja like a Jounin wouldn't fall for it knowing him being as stiff as a board as usual.

The Jounin teacher then picks up the brush. "How should I say this... my first impressions of you guys are... I hate you." He says blunt yet harsh. The result leaving us all a little down.

"Meet me up on the roof." He informs. We all head on up with Naruto rushing to be the first one there I sit next to him being to his right, then Sasuke to my right and Sakura next to Sasuke's right obviously wanting to be close to him.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." The Jounin says.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asks.

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies. Something like that." He says putting his hands up to explaining then crossing his arms together.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei." Naruto asks.

"Me?" He asks. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." At this Naruto and Sakura look shocked.

"As for my dreams..." He says stop talking for a few seconds then looking up trying to avoid answering that one.

"I have a few hobbies." He says bluntly.

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura says disappointed.

"Yeah." Naruto nods also disappointed.

"Now it's your turn. You first." Kakashi sensei says looking at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraki that Iruka sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." He says introducing himself I then look at Kakashi and notice a twitch in his right eye wondering what that was about...

"Okay, next." Kakashi sensei says looking at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... well, the person I like is..." She says blushing looking at Sasuke instead of finishing her line.

"And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." Instead of finishing one again she eeks with a nyah noise.

"This girl just had to be in my team..." I say disappointed my right eye cringing.

"And what do you hate?" He asks next.

"Naruto." She says bluntly. Naruto looks shocked and disappointed.

"Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training." I think I hear Kakashi sensei say but it was hard to tell especially since he is wearing a mask but if he did I would absolutely agree with him.

"Okay, now the next one." Kakashi sensei says looking at me with everyone now looking at me for answers.

"My name is all but Rai. I have **no desire** to tell my likes or dislikes as I feel it is **not necessary**." I say lying when it comes to necessary as I know what the point of this all is. Naruto and Sakura look annoyed at my answer because I pulled what our sensei did. Sasuke and Kakashi sensei look at me wondering why I don't feel like telling all of them.

"My hobbies are both training and reading but that is really to be **expected** of any **real** ninja in the making." I feel I have to say to at least put in some input. Naruto and Sakura look as though they have been offended because Naruto trains a lot instead of reads and Sakura reads a lot instead of trains. "Uh oh... didn't mean to make them feel bad mostly Naruto." I say in my thoughts before continuing. I look at Sasuke and Kakashi sensei and they're not offended by this because they do just that.

"Lastly for my dream... I don't have one or I maybe have had one once..." I say sadly. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look at me confused wondering what I meant by that.

Kakashi sensei then sighs knowing what I meant by the last bit knowing of my amnesia unlike the others who were in their own little worlds the first day at the academy when I came.

"Last guy." Kakashi sensei says we all look to Sasuke with Sakura giggling.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to... kill a certain somebody." Sasuke says coldly. Everyone else besides me and I think Kakashi knew what he was talking about. I knew because I actually paid attention to what others in class were whispering about when referring to the Uchiha clan listening to all my surroundings to get any kind of information even if it were a rumor.

Naruto looks at him giving off a **I hope he is not referring** **to me** look. Sakura just stares at him in admiration probably thinking how cool he is being stupid again. I notice a change in Kakashi sensei's facial expression or at least his eye anyway so he must know what that was about.

"Alright, you four have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi sensei says.

"What kind of mission is that, sir?!" Naruto shouts with a salute.

"First, we're going to do something that we five can do." Sensei says.

"What what what, what is it?" Naruto asks impatiently.

After a few seconds sensei answers. "A survival test." He says.

"A survival test?" Naruto asks even I was wondering about that.

"Did that team years ago have to do this as well?" I think to myself.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" We had plenty of training at the academy. Sakura asks expecting an answer.

"This is no ordinary training." Sensei says.

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asks more impatiently.

Once he asked that Kakashi sensei began chuckling to himself.

"Hey, what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked a little annoyed at the response.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised." Sensei then says.

"Huh?" Naruto goes.

"Out of the 28 graduates, only 10 if this team passes or 9 if this team fails are going to become Genins. The other 18 or 19 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

As he finishes saying that I look on the outside expressionless although on the inside I am a little shocked at this development. Sasuke looks very serious, Sakura looks like what the... and Naruto looks very surprised.

"See you four well... three look shocked." He says pointing right at us. I of course have to give a expressionless face at a time like this to hide what I am feeling but I can't help feel like Kakashi sensei knows being a Jounin and all although he is an exception because of the prank Naruto got him to fall for earlier at least I think that is a reasonable answer.

"No what! I went through so much trouble... Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto shouts wanting an answer from his question.

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." Sensei explains.

"**What?!**" He yells so loud that I just got to show an expression that says he is hurting my ears! I put my hands on my ears especially since I am right next to him.

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at **5 A.M!**" He says finishing off with a yell of his own for us to hear.

I then look at my teammates reactions to this and they all are shaking with Naruto being the most apparent and Sasuke looking the less apparent with his hands folded together. All though... I myself don't care really either way. I can wait another year because unlike the rest of them I don't... have a dream to rush forward too... my only reaction is that I frown.

"Now then, meeting over." Kakashi sensei says with waving his hand but before leaving he turns.

"Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." He finishes off saying.

"We all look at him trying to get what he meant by that." We all then leave and go our separate ways.

I decide to at least buy some dumplings to take home and at least eat a little for tomorrow morning only eat some so that it isn't exactly a full breakfast. I choose to do so not fully trusting Kakashi sensei's word for tomorrow.

* * *

Training Grounds

* * *

It is 4:30 in the morning and I begin to walk to the training grounds holding 1 medium sized dumpling while at the same time eating it. As I arrive I notice the others Sakura forward of me Sasuke to my left and Naruto to my right all looking tired except Sasuke.

"Good morning..." Sakura says tired trying to get the sleep out of her eyes carrying a pink bag.

"Hey..." Naruto says walking as if he was walking towards the light after death carrying a green bag.

Sasuke doesn't say anything to everyone's greeting as anti social as ever carrying a dark blue bag.

"What's up?" I say actually having manners unlike him while carrying a light blue bag with my tools.

The sun comes out and everyone stares at me bewildered still eating my medium sized dumpling.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" Naruto and Sakura yell at the top of their lungs.

"Eating a dumpling..." They look annoyed at my answer.

"That wasn't what we meant and you know it!" Sakura shouts wanting a clear answer.

"I am just a rebel, you could say." Everyone still looks at me with their stomachs growling a little and look very pissed. I don't give them my real answer because I want to have the element of surprise on Kakashi sensei.

"Fine, have it your way. You'll get in trouble for it just you wait and see. You reap what you sow." Sakura says trying to educate me.

"We'll see about that." I say as I roll my shoulders in response. She decides to leave me be thinking I will get in trouble but still pissed by the second of each bite that I take from my dumpling.

I finish eating my dumpling, we all look around in different directions except Naruto, who is resting still tired sitting in the middle of the three of us. Later on Sakura, also sits down waiting just like Naruto in another direction while me and Sasuke continue standing up.

"Hi fellows. Good morning." We finally hear Kakashi sensei's voice.

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the top of their lungs again.

"Very late." I say to add on. I had a gut feeling this would happen. He was after all late yesterday.

"A black cat crossed my path, so..." Sensei says trying to explain his tardiness but stops there and coughs into his hand.

"Let's move on..." He says while we all watch him go to a stump and put a clock on it.

"Alarm set at 12 PM." He then says next pushing the clock to start.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." He says as he brings out 3 bells.

"What?!" Naruto exclaims surprised.

"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." He says as he points to the 3 stumps.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look hungry full of regret at not eating breakfast and look at me with their eyes angrily.

"Told you so. Now look who is in trouble." I say with a smirk. Their eyes still getting angry but decide to withdraw on hold for now and turn their attention back to sensei.

"But wait, why are there only three bells?" Sakura questions.

"Since there's only three, at least one of you will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail if he failed to complete the mission." Sensei smirks.

"The person will go back to the academy." He says as he playfully shakes the bells.

"It might be just one of, or all four. You can use your shuriken or kunai. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"If that's the case then would it be alright if I use this?" I make a gesture to get his attention to the Triple-Bladed Claw on my left thigh.

"Oh... wasn't expecting that. Yes, you may use it. You won't succeed unless you really intend to try and kill me." Sensei says authorizing me to use it.

"Okay." I said, I am glad for his approval. I really got to thank that brown haired bun looking girl for giving me this next time I see her if I do. It was real expensive so that is why he wasn't expecting a Genin to probably have this a little surprised.

"But that's too dangerous, sensei." Sakura says to make him reconsider.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto says laughingly.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Sensei informs the rest of us ignoring Naruto who looks angered.

"We're going to start after I say **Ready, start**." Sensei tells us until I sense killer intent and I turn my attention to Naruto. He brings out and grabs hold of a kunai from his holster make a dash forward to sensei. But he stops him by grabbing hold of his hand with the kunai without touching the bladed part of it while being right behind him with his right hand and his left hand grabbing hold of his hair.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say **start**, yet." Sensei says.

Everyone else me, Sakura and Sasuke back up. I look expressionless at what happened after all if he said to go at him with weapons then it makes sense for him to be confident enough to handle them. As he lets go of Naruto I look at the others. Sakura looks surprised now should be understanding why he allowed weapons and Sasuke gives a scowl now not underestimating the Jounin now.

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you four. We're going to start. **Ready, start!**" Sensei shouts and we all go our separate ways and hide.

* * *

The Third Hokage's Place

* * *

"What do you want to know? I'm sure you didn't just want to have tea with me." The Third Hokage spoked.

"What kind of teacher is the Jounin for Naruto and Team 7? Is he a strict person?" Iruka asked.

"Are you talking about Kakashi? Does it worry you?" The Third inquired.

"I heard a disturbing rumor about him." Iruka told him in response only to get a book on **Way of the Ninja **from the Hokage.

"What's this?" Iruka asked next.

"It's the pass/fail list of the Genins Kakashi was in charge of." The Hokage explained

"I will view it." Iruka nodded he reads through it. "This is..." but then after reading it he looked shocked at what he found.

* * *

Training Grounds

* * *

I hid behind a tree to not get detected after all a ninja must be able to conceal their presence especially against a strong foe. I then look to see Kakashi still standing in the middle of the training ground only to look up in surprise. I see why he is surprised as I see Naruto out in broad daylight.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" I hear him exclaim out loud.

"What are you doing Naruto?! Ninja don't fight fair and square. Samurai are the kind that do that. Ninja are supposed to hide in the shadows waiting to strike." I think to myself confused at what he is doing and shake my head.

Kakashi sensei looks at him like he is an idiot.

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi sensei goes to say.

"What's weird is your hair style!" Naruto shouts with a comeback and rushes towards sensei recklessly.

Kakashi then puts his hand into his left thigh holster. Naruto notices this and jumps back now backing off at what he brings out.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." Kakashi sensei says to try and educate Naruto. He brings out a book from his holster called **Flirting Paradise**.

"Huh..." Naruto says confused at what sensei brought out.

"He must be doing that to deceive us... or in this case anger us he must be not taking us all seriously and Naruto is his first prey don't take the bait, Naruto." I think in my head.

"What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi sensei insists.

"But, um, um... why did you take out a book?" Naruto asked.

"Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop. Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not." Sensei explains. Proving me right that he is trying to anger Naruto. Who takes the bait as he grips his hand into a fist.

"**I'M GOING TO POUND YOU!**" Naruto shouts angered at sensei not taking him seriously.

As Naruto rushes forward he leaps into the air and tries to punch sensei with a right punch only to be blocked by his right hand once that fails Naruto goes down to the ground and give him a kick.

"Damn... roundhouse kick!" Naruto shouts out, which he shouldn't have called out his next attack like that...

Kakashi sensei dodges by just crouching and Naruto steps forward to give him a left punch.

"Ahh, damn it!" But all it hits is nothing but air.

"Huh" Naruto wonders where did he go now that sensei is out of his view.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot." Kakashi sensei says right behind Naruto with hands together index and middle fingers out.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

As I am in the bushes hiding I see Kakashi sensei behind Naruto.

"His hand posture is a... the seal of the tiger? Is he going to use a high ninjutsu against Naruto? That seal is for... Fire elements. Is sensei not going to just run around?" I think to myself having to warn Naruto.

"Naruto, run! You're going to die!" I yell out loud to alert him.

"Huh?" Naruto goes confused and turns to my direction not getting out of the way.

"You're too late." Kakashi sensei notifies.

Naruto looks back behind him surprised and sees Kakashi sensei about to make his move.

"Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master...! A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi shouts as he pushes his fingers up Naruto's prostate... thus making him go into the air.

"Oh, it wasn't a ninjutsu." I say dumbfounded at what idiocy just happened.

* * *

Rai's POV

* * *

"What in the world...? I know that he is not taking us seriously but did he really have to do that to his own student? I am so staying away from him now..." I say to myself as I feel like he is a pedo for doing such an atrocious act. I then see Naruto fall into the river.

"Let's see..." Kakashi sensei says as he opens back open the book he was reading.

After a few seconds I see 2 shuriken come out of the river right at sensei. He grabs them at fast speed getting them onto his fingers like if they were rings.

"This guy... is definitely not to be taken lightly." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

The Third Hokage's Place

* * *

"No way! This is more than what the rumor said about him!" Iruka spoke his mind.

"Kakashi's tests might be a little harder." The Third said.

"But this is... zero people passed!" Iruka told the Hokage.

"Yes, Kakashi has never passed a person. They have all failed." He tells Iruka grimly.

To be continued...

* * *

**Fragment 2 – Legacy**

Ten-Ten's POV

* * *

As I am walking about my family's weapon shop helping customers I come across a white haired boy with dark blues eyes that looked pretty dim... who is looking for something.

"Can I help?" I ask him. He looks startled at the voice getting him out of his thoughts.

"Yes... well... you see I am looking for a claw weapon to use. I want to have it as my weapon of choice." He tells me.

"I see in that case follow me." I move to the claw weapons section of the shop and he follows me.

"As you can see we have all kinds of sharp claw weapons in this shop but that's not all." As I continue explaining what kind of weapons we have here he stops and sees something. I look at him wondering why he stopped and he looks at a Triple-Bladed Claw. I then notice his dark blue eyes having a spark to them for a moment. He stares intently at them as if he has a sense of longing to them I observe. He has his mouth a little open shocked in a way as if he was feeling nostalgic...

"Is this what you're looking for?" I ask him getting him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yes! Yes it is." He jumps a little. "How much is it?" He asks me next.

"Well it cost about 20,000." He looks at me with questioning eyes probably wondering why it cost so much.

"Why does it cost so much?" He asks me being right.

"Well you see one of my family members found it a month ago from a enemy ninja and confiscated it. It came from someone with a high bounty on his head as such it has a lot of value." I tell him giving an explanation before he continues looking right back at it.

"I see... that's too bad..." He says next giving a frown to it. I then notice in his eyes becoming a little more dim as if his puppy got killed... I felt a little sorry for him...

"Although..." I get his attention saying this.

"It's a special day today for customers as it is the 20th anniversary of the shop staying in business as such our customers get to buy 1 item at half price." I inform him and his eyes lit up.

"Really? Then... I would like to purchase this please." He says looking happy.

"Okay, then please follow me to the counter." He follows me and gives me 10,000 Ryo.

"Thank you very much! Come again and take good care of that." I tell him with a smile.

"Yes... will do." He holds it very tenderly... as if he found something precious once lost to him. He leaves out the door.

"He seemed very interesting... I wonder how he will treat it." I say to myself going back to help other customers.

* * *

Rai's POV

* * *

"It's been so long... I guess you are still watching over me even after death huh? Father? Giving me the strength to live for you and mother..." Rai looks at his weapon and then looks up to the sky.

"I will carry on your legacy, just you watch!" He says brimming with confidence and begins walking back home. Now carrying his father's old weapon and prepares to sharpen it good as new with a new brighter shine to it. His eyes now returning some of the brightness they had in them years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a heads up the fragment here happens when Rai becomes 11 years old so like 1 year before he becomes a Genin. I am pretty sure kids like of age 8 wouldn't be allowed to buy weapons although there is Sasuke's case... but I think that just has do to with him being from the Uchiha clan and perhaps his father allowed him to use them. I mean surely there are rules preventing a child from getting such weapons... I mean right? Let me know if the other scenes like adding Iruka and The Third Hokage's conversation was even needed I'll stop doing that if you found it pointless and only do such scenes like if Rai is talked about like in the last chapter with the crystal ball. Thanks for reading please review. Until next time. :)**


	6. A True Team is Born!

**A True Team is Born!**

Chapter 6

As I see Naruto come out of the river coughing I feel as though I should help him... "No, I shouldn't if I do I give up the element of surprise. Besides... I don't need..." Rai gets himself out of his thoughts and continues watching Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, who is still reading his book.

"What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Kakashi-sensei goes over to say again.

"I already know!" Naruto says trying to catch his breath.

"You said you're going to exceed the Hokages, but your actions say otherwise." Kakashi-sensei goes over to explain his faults.

Naruto stomach growls loudly after he says that. "Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!" He says trying to resist his hunger.

I then hear a bunch of other stomachs growling after he says that most likely Sakura and Sasuke. "Wow... I kinda feel as though I should have told them but... nah." Rai mutters to himself having actually eaten half a breakfast just in case Kakashi-sensei was late like yesterday. "It's quite possible that this was his intention to begin with, so perhaps he was late on purpose." Rai thinks trying to make a logical conclusion.

"I was just off guard a while ago! Damn it, I'm hungry so my powers are... But I have to get a bell no matter what. I can't... I can't fail at a place like this no matter what!" I hear Naruto's stomach still growling but himself still full of resolve. After a few seconds after he says that the wind blows and the water moves a little.

"I'm going to become a ninja!" He says full of determination. I then see duplicates of himself come out of the water prepared to attack Kakashi-sensei who turns his head to see clones.

"Security is your greatest enemy! This is my best technique, the mass shadow replication!" He says as all of his duplicates are going after to confront sensei.

"What the... how does he know Shadow Clone Technique?!" I sense from him having chakra in each of them making them real clones. "He knows... a technique that my father used before..." Rai sees an image of his father confronting many enemy ninja but it stops there unfortunately for him before he can go see any more of the image. "Naruto... is this how you passed the graduation exam? If so well done." Rai gives a small smile knowing that Naruto worked hard to learn it.

"Shadow replications instead of just a replication? It must be the forbidden technique he used to beat Mizuki." Kakashi says under his breath.

"Assuming from his abilities, he can only use that for a minute. Even if he talks big, Naruto is still Naruto. He can't get me with that technique." Kakashi says now not talking loud enough for Rai to hear him as the shadow clones approach him.

"What? From behind?" Kakashi-sensei says shocked as a shadow clone grabs holds of his back.

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto says using sensei's own words against him as other shadow clones begin grabbing hold of his legs leaving him immobile with the real Naruto about to attack sensei as he jumps into the air

"I used the shadow replication... let one sneak out from the lower part of the river, and make it sneak behind you! I'm going to pay you back for that attack on my butt!" Naruto explains, full of wanting payback.

"Good work, Naruto. Now you're acting like how a ninja in the shadows should act. You're learning." Rai says to himself seeing how Naruto made used of the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"I'm going to punch you!" Naruto yells commencing his attack by throwing a right punch to sensei. But as soon as his punch landed I see him punching his own self.

"Huh?" Naruto says confused trying to figure out what happened.

"Ouch!" His shadow clone exclaims hurt as he falls on the shadow clone that was holding Kakashi-sensei's back now his own.

"You... You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?!" Naruto says pointing at the shadow clone he punched trying to make sense of the situation.

"No, Naruto that is your shadow clone..." Rai says inside his thoughts sensing that it is not Kakashi-sensei.

"You are! You must be! You smell like Kakashi-sensei! It's the smell of an old man! You old man! You old man! You old man!" The Naruto duplicates shout out loud fighting among one another.

"Hey, why don't we undo the replication. Then two will remain, and we'll know who is who." Naruto says just now figuring that out.

"Why didn't you notice that, idiot. You're me, idiot!" The shadow clones still arguing.

"This hurts to watch..." Rai whispers to himself his right eye cringing at what is happening.

"I'm going to undo it now. Okay." Naruto finally undoes the jutsu as smoke comes about leaving but 1 Naruto completely beaten up.

"If only he had figured that out sooner then he wouldn't be in the condition that he is now..." Rai says as he sighs looking at Naruto's bruised up face just standing there.

"What Kakashi-sensei did Naruto was a replacement technique. You shouldn't let others take advantage of you using your own jutsu against you like that. Don't rush to conclusions like that Naruto..." Rai continues trying to explain in his head still not wanting to give out his location.

Naruto then notices a light on the ground and sees a bell under a tree.

"A bell?! He must've been in a hurry if he dropped a bell." Naruto says trying to make sense of it as he goes to grab it only to get caught by a rope that pulls his legs up the tree.

"What's this?!" Naruto shouts trying to figure out what happened now.

"That was an obvious trap, Naruto... you could have at least used one of your shadow clones to go for it that way still keeping yourself out of harms way." Rai mutters.

"Hey, hey... the bell!" Naruto says still trying to grab hold of the bell while in the tree but can't reach it.

Sensei then comes out and grabs hold of the fallen bell. "Use your techniques after thinking carefully. That's why it was used to your disadvantage." Kakashi-sensei explains to him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Rai thinks sarcastically to himself seeing the sense explained by the Jounin.

"And... Don't fall for an obvious trap, baka." Kakashi-sensei then says still educating Naruto with a smirk on his face. Naruto looks angry at sensei's insult.

"In a way you could say this is payback to Naruto for setting up that brush on him yesterday for being late." Rai thinks in his mind.

"Ninjas need to think beyond the normal." Kakashi-sensei continues lecturing.

"I already know!" Naruto says shaking his hands trying to get free.

"I'm telling this because you don't, got it? Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions." Kakashi-sensei continues informing him. I then sense killer intent about in a tree and see kunai come out of it.

"You're so... oh...?" Kakashi-sensei says as he hit by the thrown kunai.

"He got hit! Sasuke over did it!" Naruto says fearing for the Jounin.

I then sense that what the kunai hit was not our Jounin intructor. "A Replacement Jutsu?" I think not sensing chakra from the fallen Jounin and it would seem I was right as what the kunai really hit was but a piece of wood. I then sense sensei going after whoever hit him with a kunai. "It was most likely Sasuke." I think knowing that Sakura isn't that good with them.

I then go out in the open and go towards Naruto.

"You really out did yourself this time. How's the weather up there?" I say with a smirk.

"What?! Are you just here to make fun of me too?!" Naruto says getting a little pissed.

"Not really." I say as I shake my hand near my face hitting just nothing but air. I then go up to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks me.

"What does it look like? I am setting you free." I say explaining the motive as I get Naruto loose from the rope.

"Okay... uh thanks..." Naruto says surprised at the help standing back up.

"No problem. Well... good luck, see ya." I say as I head on to where Kakashi-sensei is at sensing his chakra. Naruto still stands there shocked as I left him.

"I let him loose because I still acknowledge what he is doing. I mean you have to acknowledge someone who works so diligently at their dream and you Naruto have come a long way no matter what others tell you know that..." I mutter under my breath still heading for Kakashi-sensei location only to see another image in my head.

"Good work my son you have come a long way. This jutsu will allow you to..." I hear my father say but can't hear him say it for some reason.

"No matter what others tell you remember you are no abomination you are a blessing. Know that I am proud to call you my own flesh and blood my son." I see my father as he crouches down and puts a hand on my head in a encouraging way stroking my hair." The vision stops there as I still continue to where Kakashi-sensei is located. I make a small smile at the image I saw and a small tear falls from my right eye. I wipe it with my right hand and grab hold of my Triple Bladed Claw and put it on my left hand.

Little does Rai know, unfortunately Naruto gets caught by the same trap yet again.

I then hear a scream knowing that is must have been Sakura. Once I got to where Kakashi-sensei is I see him confronting Sasuke as I hide in a bush.

"Ninja tactics know how number two, Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it easily." Kakashi-sensei says explaining what happened to Sakura.

"Seriously? She fell for a genjutsu...?" I sigh at this knowing that she herself is good at not being effected by genjutsu usually. I mean the girl while love sick stupid is one of the brightest minds in our graduating class. "Let me guess... the genjutsu was a Sasuke influenced one where either the fake image Sasuke declared his love for Sakura or was just heavily injured. I hope it was the first option just to show that Sakura is really lacking in self control and make fun of it later." I snicker at this thought.

"Genjutsu, eh? A type of hallucinatory mind controlling technique. It's no wonder if she fell for it easily." Sasuke says trying to make sense of how Sakura fainted.

"Again it does depend on what sort of genjutsu it was after all. Please be Sasuke declaring love to Sakura... please be Sasuke declaring love to Sakura... so that I can make fun out of it." I think to myself repetitively.

"But... I'm different from Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke says arrogantly.

"Shesh... the superiority complex is strong with this one." I say to myself.

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell. Sasuke kun." Kakashi-sensei taunts after leaning against a tree behind Sasuke now walking towards Sasuke and then stops while still holding his book.

"Indeed, what he said. You shouldn't be so stuck up about it." I say in my mind agreeing with sensei.

Sasuke turns to face Kakashi-sensei and they both just stand there waiting.

"I would help Sasuke but... he so wouldn't want my help and besides... I wouldn't want his or the others neither. I want to get through this with my own strength without having to rely on any of them." I say in my thoughts still watching them despite knowing what this test is about.

The boy known as Rai not accepting his mind over his heart.

Sasuke finally makes a move and throws a kunai in the middle and 2 shurikens on the left and right as they hurls towards the Jounin.

"There's no use in just using normal attacks." Kakashi-sensei says as he dodges it with ease sliding to his right.

Sasuke throws a kunai at a rope and cuts it.

"A trap?" Kakashi-sensei then says as he heads to a tree and jumps up to right again to dodge as a lot of kunai target him only to dart the tree

As Kakashi-sensei slides once again Sasuke suddenly appears behind him in the air. About to give him a left kick to the face.

"What?" Kakashi-sensei says surprised at Sasuke being behind him.

As Sasuke lands his left kick Kakashi has his arms up defending himself from the assault. Kakashi then grabs Sasuke's leg with his right hand but Sasuke in retaliation uses the hold he has on him as leverage to punch Kakashi with a right punch still in the air. Kakashi also blocks this with his left hand. After all of this is done Sasuke then uses his remaining right leg to attack Kakashi only for it to be block surprisingly with his left arm. This however allows Sasuke's left hand to make a move as Sasuke tries to grab one of the bells. Kakashi notices this and backs off fast sliding backwards. Sasuke only touched the bell.

"What a guy. I don't have the time to read Flirting Paradise." Kakashi-sensei says taking him a lot more seriously.

"Wow... I guess he doesn't hold this year's number one rookie spot for nothing. So some of the arrogance he has is kind of understandable now. Too bad he still couldn't get a bell after all that work." I say in my head after the amazing exchange that took place.

I then see Sasuke with a angry look also disappointed after all that hard work he did.

"I'll admit that you're different from those two. But that is all you still weren't able to get a bell just like the two of them." Kakashi-sensei says explaining to Sasuke.

Sasuke then looks mad at this insult not fully understanding what he meant by it.

"Kakashi-sensei probably meant that while Sasuke is better in different areas like throwing weapons, setting up traps and taijutsu after the exchange. The result was still the same." I nod my head in understanding.

I then see Sasuke after feeling insulted make hand seals.

"Horse, Tiger." Sasuke says while making hand seals and then moves his chest back in performing a ninjutsu.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." He finishes.

"What? That technique isn't something a Genin can do... he shouldn't have enough chakra." Kakashi-sensei says with a surprised look.

Sasuke then blows into his hand as fire comes out of his mouth making a crater on the ground Kakashi-sensei was on before. He continues this for a few seconds now and stops now.

He looks at the crater as the smoke clears and see that Kakashi-sensei isn't there.

"He's gone!" Sasuke says shocked that Kakashi-sensei evaded his ninjutsu.

"Is he behind me? No, above? Where is he?" Sasuke looks around frantically as to where Kakashi-sensei is hiding.

I then sense chakra below ground.

"Beneath you!" A voice says as a hand grabs Sasuke's left leg.

"Wha..." Sasuke is shocked at what has grabbed him.

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique." The voice says as it pulls Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke screams as his body is pulled down under the ground as only his head is on the surface.

"This is the third ninja tactics know how, Ninjutsu. How is it? Can't move, right?" Kakashi-sensei says now educating Sasuke as he did Naruto and Sakura with the previous lessons with crouching to the ground to be at Sasuke's height..

Sasuke grunts at this and turns his head away from Kakashi-sensei .

"Looks like your talents are exceptional. But..." He says before continuing getting up off the ground and stands turning around.

"They say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground." He finishes with saying now reopening his book.

"Damn it!" Sasuke says mad as Kakashi-sensei leaves.

"Well that should teach him a lesson on acting stuck up." I say in my head as I approach him now that Kakashi-sensei is out of sight.

"Need a hand getting out of there? You look quite stuck up and away down there." I ask Sasuke with a cheeky grin.

"What was that?! Look, I don't have time for your puns! I don't need your help! Now leave! I'll get out on my own!" Sasuke says angry at me.

"Shesh... you can't take a joke. If you insist. Thanks for the show by the way. I gathered quite a lot of information. I'll take my leave." I say to him as I leave from his sight going after Kakashi-sensei to see him.

After a couple of seconds, I finally get to where Kakashi-sensei is still reading his book underestimating his students as usual. I go steadily to a bush behind him not making a sound and crouch down.

" Kakashi-sensei said to go at him with killer intent... but what if I instead decide not to and still act like a rebel?" I think in my head thinking of a plan of attack.

I leap forward out of the bush with my Triple Bladed Claw ready to attack Kakashi-sensei .

"Huh?!" Kakashi-sensei says surprised now noticing me.

I get a small scratch on his leg pants as he jumps back but apparently didn't hit his skin.

"Why, hello there Kakashi-sensei. I hope you don't mind me cutting in on your reading time." I say with a grin still looking at him not letting my own guard down.

"Interesting... you were able to sneak up behind me. Trying to make my legs immobile weren't we?" He asked me back.

"I'm caught red handed. Nothing gets past you sensei... except me sneaking up behind you." I say with a grin but in doing so really just trying to get to him.

"Yes, but you failed all the same." Kakashi-sensei said not taking the bait.

"Hmm... so I really will have to go after him trying to get the bells. He is very calm. I would have preferred him to come to me because I work better on the defensive." I say in my mind now dropping my face giving Kakashi-sensei an expressionless face to show I am not disappointed that he didn't fall my bait.

"It makes sense he doesn't have no reason to go after me because this test is for us to go after him." I say making sense of the test in my mind still standing still with my arms up in a defensive stance.

"Oh, also by the way..." Kakashi-sensei says getting my attention.

"Don't think, I will fall for that face." He says with his own grin making me shocked. My face now showing it as well.

I then immediately put my right hand into my holster to grab out 2 kunai straight at him from in between my fingers. He evades to the right sliding and I quickly go to where he is predicting he would do that.

"Oh my..." He says a little shocked as well now.

I then try to give him a roundhouse right kick this time not announcing it like Naruto did before. He however stops my leg with his right arm and drops the book he was reading. He then proceeds to grab it. Knowing full well he would do this I much faster than Sasuke use a right punch that actually lands on the arm grabbing my leg. He seems a little in pain at the unexpected attack and I quickly take my chance and use my left hand not forming a fist so that I can actually grab one of the bells instead of attack. He instantly notices this and jumps up into the air and lands farther away from me I would take this chance knowing that he was going to do that just in case my attempt failed but I am too tired...

"Blast, I lack too much stamina. I couldn't even touch one like Sasuke did before." I say in my mind.

"Hmm... well done Rai. It would seem you predicted what I was going to do. I take if you were observing me when Naruto and Sasuke's attempts failed weren't you?" Kakashi-sensei asks me.

I respond with a nod.

"I see in that case... let's see how you handle this now." I look at him curious tilting my head a little bit after he said that but still pay attention.

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique." Kakashi says in his mind performing the seals with Rai not knowing what he is doing because he doesn't know it.

* * *

Forest

* * *

"What is this?" I say to myself surrounded by a bunch of trees in the dark.

I then see 3 black cloaked figures come out of them and begin surrounding me in a triangle.

"Who is there!" I shout out.

"Is that anyway to treat old friends, Rai?" As I hear this I become startled by the known voice.

"We come all this way and this is how you greet us?" Another familiar voice says.

"If it weren't for us you wouldn't be who are today isn't that right?" Said another voice that angers me.

They all begin taking off their cloaks and I see Asahina, Urabe and Senba before me much older bigger versions of them.

"In fact if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be thrown out of the academy! We had other friends in it who we cared about. Yet you made us not even say our goodbyes to them!" Senba said.

"**No! It wasn't my fault! You have but yourselves to blame!**" I shout to his response.

"You just had to lie to us about your amnesia. You just wanted attention was all really. It shows how much of a weak sniveling baby you are who wants friends and fangirls alike would go to such lengths to do, but you just didn't want to be honest with us." Urabe said this time.

"**No! I did have amnesia and till this day I still do! And I never asked for attention! I never once lied to you all!**" I shout once again.

"Then answer me this if your so **honest** and **trusting** now! Did you like having those fangirls cheering for you, **encouraging** you?! Did you really like having us as **friends** being there **supporting** you in classes each period in your time of need?! Or were you just simply **using** us like you are doing to your **teammates!?**" Asahina says this time.

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU TRAITORS!**" I shout at the top of my lungs right at them.

I then see a white snow haired little boy in a light blue hoodie, gray shorts and navy sandals down on the ground hugging his legs to himself crying trying to hold in the tears. "**THIS ISN'T REAL!"**

* * *

Training Grounds

* * *

"Perhaps, I was a bit too cruel with that. But it had to be done. It's for the best." Kakashi says as he picks back up his book only to stop from picking it up and hears something and looks to find it.

"Release!" I say finally getting out of the genjutsu.

I stare at Kakashi-sensei intently with my eyes growing pitch dark blue as if there are no longer any pupils in them but still somewhat there.

"**Kakashi-sensei!**" I say very mad at what he did losing my cool completely.

I then begin making handseals faster than I usually do.

"What the...?!" Kakashi-sensei says surprised at what is going on.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning Palm!**" I scream out to go after Kakashi-sensei who still stands confused as blue lighting comes out of my palms as I spread them away from each other. I then proceed to first use my right palm with the lightning in it but Kakashi-sensei dodges it by backing up and dodging his head to the left I then use my left palm with the lightning and he dodges his head this time to the right we continue this until he gets back up into a tree. I then take this chance now that he is cornered and this time use both the palm of my hands as I link my arms together side to side.

I then finally move forward to land the blow only for Kakashi-sensei to dodge right up into the air onto the tree branches.

"Huh?!" I say confused.

"Why didn't it do anything?!" I shout asking why as it lands on the tree but it did nothing... I see another image as my eyes feel tired.

"This jutsu will allow you to shock the opponent by touching them with the palm of one hand it does internal damage and makes whatever part of the body it touched slow down because it effected the nerves but lastly it has one more effect if used again on that same spot. It can..." I hear my father in the image now understanding a bit more except hearing the last part."

"I see... so that's why... I was too careless and lost my cool." I say and I slowly close my eyes. I then lose consciousness.

"Strange that jutsu didn't do anything... Well that was an interesting adrenaline rush he had. That's for sure..." Kakashi says as he leaves the unconscious Rai who sleeps while picking back up his book.

Minutes later the alarm goes off and Rai hears this.

"Huh?" The boy wonders confused waking up standing up off the ground.

"Oh... I failed..." I say now heading to where the others are.

I see the others with their stomachs growling and I would make a snide remark but I don't feel like it.

"Your stomachs are growling, eh? Kakashi-sensei says making the snide remark instead for me.

"I see that your now also here Rai have a good nap?" Kakashi-sensei asks me.

"Yeah it was alright." I tell him.

"I see your stomach is not growling... let me guess you decided to eay breakfast anyway when I said to not eat anything is that correct? He asks me.

"Someone is busted." Sakura says now taunting still angry about this morning from me eating a dumpling.

"Yeah... I had a medium sized dumpling so I had half a breakfast." I told him.

"Right, well that's fine then." He says contently.

Naruto and Sakura look at him with faces of shock.

"WHAT?!" They both say simultaneously.

"I didn't order to not eat breakfast, I suggested not to eat breakfast. There is a difference." Kakashi-sensei says explaining to them for not picking that up.

"So, Rai was the only one to foresee that." Kakashi-sensei smirks.

Naruto and Sakura both look depressed at hearing this and even Sasuke a little I can tell.

"By the way, about the results of this training..." Kakashi-sensei pulling up his left hand's index finger.

"None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy." Kakashi-sensei says.

Naruto looks happy and Sakura looks surprised at this news.

"What? But all I did was faint. Was that okay?" Sakura asks him.

I look to see Sasuke's reaction and he makes what I think is a smile. He laughs a little.

"Something isn't right here..." I say in my head giving a expressionless face at this news.

Sakura jumps up and down excited and Naruto still having a happy face shaking his legs wishing he could jump also while stuck to the stump.

"Does that mean we four...?" Naruto asks Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah, you four..." He says with a grin and stops for a moment.

"Should quit being ninjas!" He says harshly.

There is a silence between everyone and I think to myself having an idea why...

* * *

The Third Hokage's Place

* * *

"Unbelievable... he never passed a student?" Iruka says shocked.

"Iruka, even I do not know if those four should become ninjas right away." The Third tells him giving his honest feelings.

"But, Kakashi's decsions were correct." The Third says and Iruka in response to this looks away wondering what will happen to Team 7.

Iruka gets up from his chair. "Excuse me." He says about to leave.

"Listen, Iruka." The Third gets Iruka's attention.

"No matter what the result don't blame Kakashi." The Third says waiting for his answer.

"Yes, sir." Iruka nods his head in understanding.

* * *

Training Grounds

* * *

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean?" Naruto asks shouting.

"We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?!" Naruto asks in a way throwing a tantrum on the stump.

"It's because you four are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi-sensei says in response.

I then sense killing intent from Sasuke and look to him. He has a scowl on his face and he rushes towards Kakashi-sensei not liking his explanation.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts.

But Sasuke is below Kakashi-sensei who is holding him down by his left arm and his right foot on his head.

"See? You all are just kids." Kakashi-sensei says.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells at him.

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Kakashi-sensei asks everyone else annoyed.

I don't act surprised as the others do.

Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups." Kakashi-sensei asks.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks even though even she should knows this being smarter than Sasuke himself and even me.

"I know what he means." Everyone looks to me for an explanation as I sigh.

"It's... **Teamwork**..." I say with a frown.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look shocked.

I look forward to Kakashi-sensei to confirm it. He nodded.

"If you all worked together you could have each gotten a bell." He tells us.

"But there was only three bells that would have made us fight each other for one." Sakura says to defend our reason for not working together.

"Of course! This test is purposely designed to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances." He explained.

He then looked over at all of us.

"Yet...You guys..." He said disappointed.

He looked at Sakura. "Sakura! Instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you... you only thought about Sasuke, who was far away." Sakura looked surprised at what he said.

He then turned to Naruto. "Naruto! You were just running around by yourself." Naruto frowned as he said that.

He then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself." Sasuke looked annoyed.

"The only one who even seem to get what this was about..." He stopped and turned to me.

"Rai! While you knew what this was about you chose to follow your personal feelings instead of telling the others it was a test of teamwork. While you wanted to help the others in their time of need you only did it when I was out of sight." I frown at this also shocked with mixed feelings looking down wondering how he figured me out so easily.

"Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well devloped individial abilites, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates." He continues explaining.

"For example..." Kakashi-sensei brings out a kunai up to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto and Rai or Sasuke's going to die!" He orders and at this Naruto and Sakura look back at each other worriedly. "That's what will happen in a mission." He says now taking the kunai away from Sasuke.

"That's the first time I have seen Sasuke, I think scared before even if it was a little..." I think inwardly.

"Oh, you surprised me..." Sakura said relieved as with Naruto.

"Of course he wasn't serious... he said for example first before going into the details." I thought inwardly not wanting to make fun out of the situation.

Kakashi-sensei spins his kunai around. "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision and someone will die." He informs and now puts back his kunai into his holster and gets up off of Sasuke.

"In every mission, you put your life on the line. Look at this... the numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village." Kakashi-sensei says as he moves over to a carved stone.

"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die an useless death!" Naruto exlaims not understanding what the stone is.

"But they're were not normal heroes." Kakashi-sensei told him.

"So what kind of heroes were they?" There is a silence. "Come on, tell me." Naruto asks impatient.

"Those who were K.I.A." He informed him.

"K.I.A?" Naruto asks confused. I begin to moan as he says this and frown.

"Those who were killed in action." Sakura explains to him with a small frown and then Naruto looks surprised and then looks down also frowning. Sasuke just sharpens his gaze.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved in here as well." Kakashi-sensei says a little sorrowfully. After that there is a huge silence with all of us with the wind being the only thing heard.

"I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bells will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But don't let Naruto eat." Kakashi-sensei orders.

"Eh?" Naruto says looking shocked.

"This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. Kakashi-sensei says explaining to everyone.

"So that's why Naruto is tied onto the stump..." I think in my mind now getting why.

"If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here got it?" Kakashi-sensei says with a serious face. That makes everyone shocked even me.

We all open our food and I stand up seeing how hungry Naruto is and I stand up and walk to him.

"Here." I said while holding up some food towards Naruto's mouth. He seemed shocked.

"What're you waiting for Naruto? Eat it we need all the... help we can get." I said with a shy face that I usually don't show being better at keeping my emotions more in check.

"True." Sasuke said as he also stood up and offered Naruto some of his food.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, sensei just said-!" She started, no doubt worrying about losing the chance to pass the test.

"Don't worry about it, I don't sense him near here. I'm... able to sense chakra..." I say explaining getting a little redder.

"I can't believe I am telling these guys some of my secrets... but Kakashi-sensei is right I can't always follow my heart's personal feelings." I think in my mind while on the outside still blushing.

"What?! You're able to sense chakra?!" Naruto, Sakura ask me shocked and even Sasuke who didn't ask me looked a little shocked as well.

"If that is the case then all the more reason to feed this dobe. Also Sakura without food, he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us." Sasuke explained to settle her down

Sakura looks at her food and offers some to Naruto as well.

"You guys..." Naruto says looking about to cry at the generosity that is happening.

"Guys, I sense-!" But I am too late as Kakashi-sensei comes out.

"YOU GUY'S...!" Kakashi-sensei popped out with an angered look. Everyone shielded themselves from the wind. "Blast! I was too late!" I thought as I put on my claw.

"...PASS." He said. Making us all look confused.

"Pass? Why?" Sakura asks him.

"You four are the first. People I had previous were blockheads who just listened to what I said." He explained.

"**Ninjas need to think beyond the normal**. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called trash. **But those who don't care about their friends are even worse than** **trash.**" Once he said that I looked at him in admiration for saying that. Something that is so true because... I felt that sort of pain of betrayal.

I looked at everyone else. Naruto looking about to cry, Sakura smiling and Sasuke giving a smirk.

"He's... he's kind of cool." Naruto says with tears about to fall.

"Yeah he kind of is... isn't he?" I nod my head in agreeing with Naruto having a smile.

"You're training ends here... Everyone passes!" He says as he pulls a thumb up with his right hand.

"Team 7 will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" He exclaims.

I look at everyone else.

"Yes, sir!" Sakura shouts.

"Sasuke just stands there now looking composed again. But he probably happy as well" I think to myself.

"I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto says happily.

I just continue my smile.

"Let's go home." Kakashi-sensei says as he beings walking with Sakura and Sasuke following.

"I KNEW it was going to end like this!" Naruto says.

"Forgetting about someone are we?" I say standing next to Naruto cutting the rope with my claw now taking it off back to my left thigh.

"Hehe..." He rubs his head sheepishly looking embarrassed.

"Well let's go Naruto." I tell him

"Yeah!" Naruto says raising his fist in the air with victory.

* * *

**Fragment 3 – Distant Past Rai's Birth**

?'s POV

"Kisara pull! You can do it!" The husband shouts out.

"AHHH!" The wife then shouts out very loudly as the baby boy comes out.

The baby cries a little but not loudly but still showing strength in each cry.

"He looks so... fragile." The mother says with teary eyes looking happy.

"Yes, indeed he does." The father says also happy.

"He has your face doesn't he?" The mother says holding onto the infant.

"Yeah and he has your snow white hair and blue eyes. Does he not?" The father also says agreeing.

"Indeed he does, Kirito." The mother agreeing as well with the statement.

A voice comes in.

"Congratulations you two." A voice comes to say.

"I couldn't miss the birth of my right hand man's child could I? After all we have much to do when it comes to helping the village. You made me a promise after all." The voice says.

"Heh, that I did. Old friend." Kirito says.

"In any case I'm sure you wish to stay with your family in the meantime right?"

"Yes, if that is fine." Kirito asks.

"Okay then, see you later, Black Shadow we have much to discuss and take care of yourself." The voice turns his head to the woman.

"And you too take care, Azure Cold Blooded Spirit." The voice says.

"Thank, you but after today I think I might not be as cold blooded as I thought I was." Kisara says still holding on to her baby with a warm smile.

"Well anyway you two have my blessings. I wonder what your son's nickname will be when he grows up as famous as his parents. I'll take my leave, now excuse me." The voice says leaving the parents to their child.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! Very happy about this chapter giving out the first names of Rai's parents and their perspective nicknames. I wanted to kinda make them opposite of Naruto's parents sort of. Like Kisara being called the Azure Cold Blooded Spirit and well I just decided to have Kirito being called the Black Shadow just to compare him to the Yellow Flash but instead he is the right hand man of someone and his power is different and no none of what you are expecting with Shikamaru's clan he does have the Shadow Clone Jutsu and a certain jutsu that gave him his name and the same applies to Kisara. Now appearances for them. Kirito looks like the main character from Sword Art Online and he wears a headband on his left arm opposite to that of Rai. Kisara looks like Maiden of Blue Eyes from Yugioh and she wears a headband like a necklace. I am done for now feeling satisfied that I got to the point where I wanted my fanfic to end at. So expect a new chapter every week unless a problem arises. Thanks for reading and please continue to review I appreciate it! :)**


	7. Journey to the Country of the Wave!

**Journey to the Country of the Wave!**

Chapter 7

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

"This is Rai, arrived at point D."

… "Well Naruto is slow on the call." I say to myself.

"This is Naruto! I'm at point A. Believe it!"

"You're slow, Naruto. Okay, Team 7. The target has moved. Follow it!" Kakashi-sensei told us through a earpiece.

I jumped off of the tree and landed on the ground and began running after the rustling bushes. I could see Naruto and Sasuke ahead of me and Sakura right behind us all.

"I can't believe were doing a mission for retrieving a cat... but then again I do like cats a lot more than dogs that's for sure." I thought inwardly.

The cat suddenly stopped running and hid in a bush. I sensed a little chakra from it.

"Over there," Naruto whispered to us. We all nodded. We all then go behind trees to not startle the cat.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi-sensei asked us through his earpiece.

"Five meters. I'm ready to go." Naruto answered through his earpiece.

"I am, too." Sasuke replied.

"Me too." Sakura responded.

"Ditto." I answered.

"Okay." Kakashi-sensei replied and waited a few seconds before responding again..

"Go!" He ordered.

We all went after it having it cornered from all sides. Naruto grabs it.

"I got you!" He exclaimed.

"NYAAAAAAA!" The cat screamed shocked at being grabbed. It then proceeds to scratch Naruto.

"Ouch, ouch!" Naruto said to the incoming pain.

Me and Sakura were just standing there beside him in amusement while Sasuke was talking to Kakashi-sensei about retrieving the cat.

"Well Naruto, you certainly have a way with cats." I said grinning a little with Sakura doing the same.

"HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF WATCHING ME BEING ATTACK YOU ACTUALLY HELP ME!" Naruto shouted at me.

I shrug my hands. "Fine, allow me to be of assistance." I say to him complying to his plea.

I put my hands down and the cat notices this. "Here kitty, kitty. It's fine now, no more need to feel scared anymore." I say with a fragile calm voice to make it not feel shocked anymore.

It comes over to me and gets into my hands and I hold it up rubbing its back. "Meow~" It said in delight purring.

"How come you're so good with cats?" Naruto asks me.

I roll my shoulders. "Naturally gifted with communicating with animals, I guess." I respond to him.

"What do you know. You actually have a sweet side after all. Now why is it you can't be that nice with the rest of the girls?" Sakura asks me.

"That's none of your business." I say to her sharply.

"What?!" She yells loudly at this the cat starts feeling alarmed again.

"It's okay Tora, I'm here for you." I say to the cat and it begins to feel calm again looking at me happy.

"Let's just leave it there and get going. Alright, you guys?" I say to them.

"Hmph." Sakura says annoyed at my answer looking away from me.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto says trying to comfort her but then decides to speak with Kakashi-sensei especially after being attacked by Tora not forgetting the scratch marks..

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on?!" He says shouting through Kakashi-sensei's earpiece.

"Well that's got to hurt..." I say quietly to myself.

Shortly after we all then meet back with sensei and go to the Konoha Ninja Academy to report.

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy

* * *

"Ohh, my cute Tora-chan. I was so worried about you!" Madam Shijimi the wife of the Fire country's Feudal Fire Lord said happily rubbing her face against her cat hugging it.

"That cat's getting what he deserves." Naruto said grinning.

"Um Naruto, that's a she." I say to him correcting him.

"Huh?!" Naruto says surprised and even Sakura shows a little shock too not knowing it was a she.

"Well... no wonder she ran away..." Sakura says looking at the owner giving the cat too much hugging.

"Now then, Kakashi's Team 7 you're next mission is..." The Third says before continuing.

"Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town and helping dig out potateoes at-" But he gets interrupted.

"No!" Naruto crosses his hands.

"No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" Naruto shouts complaining.

"I sort of agree with him..." I think inwardly.

"There's some truth to that." Sasuke thinks inwardly also getting bored.

"What a troublesome guy." Sakura thinks inwardly with a annoyed expression.

Kakashi-sensei sighs and mutters under his breath. "I knew he was going to do this soon."

"Idiot! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka-sensei shouts explaining back to Naruto's complaints.

"But, but...! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto still complaining says.

Kakashi-sensei punches his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto says falling to the ground.

"Cut it out." Kakashi-sensei orders.

"Naruto, it looks like I need to explain to you what missions are. Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day. They request things from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it... and they are separated into ranks A, B, C and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separate the people into Jounins, Chuunins and Genins according to their abilities. We hire officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities. and if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client. You have all become Genins just recently, so D ranked missions are best for you." The Third stops talking and notices everyone except me not listening.

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat a miso ramen today." Naruto says talking to the others.

"Good to see someone who still acknowledges his elders..." The Third says referring to me.

I put my finger up to the side of my face scratching it. "Well believe me I found it boring like the others but I have to show you my gratefulness over the years..." I inwardly say.

"Listen!" The Third shouts angrily at being ignored by the others.

Kakashi-sensei begins rubbing the back of his head. "I am sorry." He says.

"You always lecture like me that, pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" Naruto says.

"Uh, wait come again with that last part?" I say remembering the prank he did to Kakashi-sensei and the others nod their heads to me agreeing.

Naruto turns his body sitting not hearing me talking loud enough just to the others.

Kakashi-sensei continues rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to get scolded later..." He says worried.

"You should have expected that the very moment you decided to ignore the Hokage." I say in reply to him.

He then lightly punches me to in the head unnoticeable to the others. "Ow..." I say rubbing my head. "I was just making an observation..." I say inwardly this time skipping the smart comment to him.

"Okay, I understand. If you insist... I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." The Third says.

"All right! Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?" Naruto asks.

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" The Third asks looking to the door and we all do the same. We then see a man drinking booze.

"What? They're all kids!" He complains and we all look at him bewildered.

"Hey, is the smallest on there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" He asks this time.

"I think he is talking about Naruto but..." I say inwardly.

Naruto begins laughing. "Who's the smallest one with idiotic face?" Naruto asks everyone we all then move next to him.

"Haha! He is talking about you, Rai!"

"Stupid... were the same size." I tell him sighing to myself for his stupidity.

"Oh... I didn't see you there. Sorry about that I was referring to the ugly looking blonde spiky haired one." He says pointing at Naruto. "You on the other hand look good. The ladies must have a thing for you." He says talking to me and I nod my head accepting his apology.

"Well... they did once only a very few now because I told the rest off." I say inwardly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto shouts about to attack the man.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, baka." Kakashi-sensei says holding him back.

The man drinks more of his booze and talks again. "I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge." He explains and we all nod.

* * *

Outskirts of Konoha

* * *

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yells excitingly.

"What are you all excited for?" Sakura asks.

"Because I've never gone outside the village before." He replies back.

"Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission? Tazuna asks.

"I'm a Jounin, I will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry." Kakashi-sensei explains to him.

"This geezer is the worst client ever. I need to say something." Naruto thinks inwardly at the insult.

"Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive title of the Hokage one day. Believe it! The name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto yells pointing back at Tazuna.

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one." Tazuna replies.

"Shut up! I willing to go through any harship to become a Hokage! If I become a Hokage, you'll have to take notice of me!" Naruto shouts at him.

"I won't, kid. That is, even **if** you become a Hokage." Tazuna replies back again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto shouts about to attack him yet again.

"Stop it, baka." Kakashi-sensei orders.

"No! No! Let me at least hit him once!" Naruto not submitting says.

"Here we go again..." I say with my right eye cringing but then I turn my attention to the trees.

"I thought I sensed chakra up there..." I think inwardly.

As we continue walking Sakura breaks the silence.

"Hey, Tazuna-san..." She asks getting his attention.

"What is it?" He asks back.

"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?" She continues asking.

"What about it?" He ask back again.

She turns her head to sensei and ask him. "Kakashi-sensei, are there also ninja in that country?

"No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave. But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land... the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like the Country of the Wave, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries... there is no need for a ninja village. Among the countries that have a ninja village... since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth... occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Countries." Kakashi-sensei explained.

The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves Konoha. The Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Land of Lightning has the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The Land of Wind has the Village Hidden in the Sand. Lastly, the Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Stones." Kakashi-sensei informed us before continuing.

"Only the leader of each hidden village is allowed to carry the name of **Kage**. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the **Five Kages **are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world." He finished informing us.

"My god that was long... and here I thought the Third Hokage talked too much." I thought inwardly.

"Wow, so the Hokage-sama must be a great man!" Sakura exlaimed.

"Is that old geezer really a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy..." Sakura thought inwardly skeptical.

"It must be a lie, yes, a lie." Naruto thought remembering all those times he got the Third with the Sexy Jutsu.

"Hey, you all just doubted the Hokage-sama didn't you?" Kakashi-sensei asked everyone.

"Not me. I mean the Third did show me kindness back then..." I tell him but say the last part quietly so no one hears me and begins asking questions.

Kakashi-sensei nods his head to me understanding why.

"No, no..." Naruto and Sakura say simultaneously shaking their heads left and right.

"Don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission." Kakashi-sensei says trying to comfort everyone while putting a hand on Sakura's head.

"Then there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja." Sakura says understanding.

"Of course." He replies but laughs a little.

"Why do I get the feeling he knows something we don't..." I think inwardly. While Naruto and Sasuke give questioning looks at the Jounin's statement. I then put on my claw to my left hand just in case.

2 Days later as we are walking by I notice a puddle. I think nothing of it but when we pass it... I notice chakra coming from it.

"Sensei..." I whisper quietly and turn my eyes a little to my left and he nods a little in understanding.

A few more seconds and chains wrap themselves around our sensei.

"What?!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed.

"What the?! I thought he understood what I was gesturing!" I thought to myself.

"First One!" The 2 ninja look alikes say as they kill Kakashi-sensei right in front of all of us. We all stare shocked at what just happened.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells but then suddenly the 2 ninja appear behind him.

"Second one." They say and Naruto turns his head back with his body paralyzed by fear.

"Naruto!" I shout out to him.

Sasuke jumps up and throws a shuriken at their chains onto a tree stopping their attack shocking the 2 ninja. He then throws a kunai in the circle of the shuriken to keep it in place.

"It won't come out." One of ninja say surprised. Sasuke then gets onto the gauntlets and grabs hold of them to then back kick the both of them in the face. As soon as Sasuke does that I instantly grab 2 kunai from my holster and throw them both with my right hand. They however notice this and get out of the way disconnecting the chains from themselves. I hurry to Naruto's side and defend myself with my Triple-Bladed Claw but when they both connect I start to get pushed back losing my ground and eventually get slammed into a tree and he continues going for Naruto and gives him a small scratch on his hand.

Sakura also takes action guarding the bridge builder. "Stay behind me mister!" She tells him. Sasuke begins to intercept him by standing in front of Sakura his hands guarding her now. Suddenly a white gray haired man appears and gets them both in a head lock with both hands.

"Yo." Kakashi-sensei says casually. We all look at him shocked to see he is alive.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!" Sakura thinks inwardly surprised but happy to see him safe and sound.

"What a show off." Sasuke thinks inwardly with a not amused face.

"Then that was..." Naruto looks over to where Kakashi was originally before we all presumed he died.

"So that's what he did a Replacement Technique." I think to myself now understanding.

"Naruto sorry for helping you out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move." He apologizes.

Tazuna sighs in relief. "I'm saved..." He thinks inwardly.

"Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Sakura, you too. Same for you over there Rai."

"It's about time... are you trying to give us early heart attacks with you suddenly presumed dead at our ages?" I ask him getting up walking back to the others.

"I... couldn't do anything. But Sasuke was able to in his first real battle... also Rai did as well defending me... they weren't afraid at all?"

"Hey, are you hurt scaredy cat?" Sasuke says mocking Naruto with a smirk. Naruto looks startled at first but then looks angry at him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts.

"Naruto! There's poison on these guys' nails. We need to take out the poison right away." Kakashi-sensei tells him.

"What?!" Naruto asks surprised.

"We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move that much, or the poison will spread through your body." Sensei explains to him.

"A dirty tactic, but ninja do not fight fair." I say.

"By the way, Tazuna-san..." Kakashi says to him.

"W-What is it?" Tazuna asks a little startled.

"I need to talk to you." Sensei says turning his head to him.

"These guys are Chuunin class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost." Kakashi-sensei explains to us.

"How were you able to detect our action?" The 2 ninja ask him.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist." Kakashi-sensei tells them pointing out the flaw they made.

"Furthermore..." He turns his attention to me.

"Even if it did rain, you guys wouldn't be able to fool our sensor with that." He informs them with them now turning their attention to me.

"What the?! Boy where did you get that?!" They ask me surprised once they see my Triple Bladed Claw and there is a silence as everyone turns to me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask them back but then they remain silent.

"It's nothing forget it..." They tell me and I look at them very intently questioning with there being a silence once again.

Tazuna decides to break the silence. "Anyway why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asks Kakashi.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But, I needed to know who the target for these two was." Sensei explains looking back at the bridge builder with a sharp look.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asks him. "In other words, were you being targeted, or somebody from our ninja group?" Kakashi-sensei says then looks back at me for a little but then back to Tazuna.

"We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B rank. Your job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission." Sensei finishes and Tazuna looks down looking troubled.

"This mission is out of our league. Let's quit!" Besides we need to anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood out of from Naruto, too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!" Sakura tells him.

"This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto." Sensei says and Naruto looks angered.

"Wait a moment..." Everyone looks at me and then I turn back my attention to the 2 ninja. "I want answers! Don't you two dare lie to m-" But I am interrupted as we all then look back at Naruto who puts a kunai into his poisoned left hand. We all look at him shocked even sensei is as well.

"Why am I so different... why am I always... damn it!" Naruto says angrily.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asks him confused.

"I should be stronger... I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day... I'm never going to do something that require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightended and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!" Naruto says with resolve and then grins before continuing. "The mission is still on." He proclaims.

"Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly... but you're going to die from loss of blood if any more comes out." Kakashi-sensei explains to him.

"My god your reckless..." I say and then there is a silence and soon after Naruto looks worried with sweat coming out from his face.

"It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously." Sensei says to him with a amused face.

"No, no, no, no. no, no! I can't die like this!" Naruto yells shaking his hand frantically.

"Really now Naruto..." I say as I facepalm.

"Show me your hand." Sensei tells him.

"No! Help me!" Naruto yells to worried as he gives his hand to sensei.

"Naruto, you have a seld-abusing personality. That's called masochism, you know." Sakura educates him.

I then notice Kakashi-sensei having a look of surprise.

"His wound is already starting to heal." Kakashi says to himself inwardly.

"Um, um... Am I... okay? You have a serious look on your face." Naruto asks him still worried.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei what's the problem?" I ask him.

"It's nothing... anyway you should be okay, Naruto." Sensei says as he wraps a bandage on the injured hand.

"It must be the Nine-tailed Fox's power." Kakashi says to himself again.

"Now with this tended to I have other matters that need to be done." Kakashi-sensei says as he turns his attention to the 2 ninja and he grabs them both.

"Wait... Kakashi-sensei I need answers from them! Please!" I tell him.

"Don't worry Rai... I will get as much information I can get from them if they concede." He tells me and I look at him wondering if he speaks the truth.

"Wait sensei! What are you going to do with them?" Sakura asks him before he leaves from our sight.

"You should know..." Sensei tells her giving a sharp look.

"Oh... I see." Sakura says and with that Kakashi-sensei leaves from out view.

* * *

Secluded Area

* * *

"Now then... before I kill the both of you. I want some answers. How is it you know the weapon that my white haired Genin named Rai carries?" Kakashi asks them.

"W-Were not telling you anything!" One of the brothers said.

"Yeah that's right!" The other one said.

"I see then in that case... choose which way do you want die? The easy less bloody way... or the hard more bloody way which involves torture I assure you." He tells them and with that they shiver in terror at the look he gave at the other choice.

"A-Alright we'll tell you!" They both say at the same time.

"That weapon the boy had we recognize it from a mission we previously had to kill a deserter from our village along with other ninja in the past! But we could never get a good look at his face." The older brother said.

"Yeah it came from a powerful man whom we respected greatly but for whatever reason he fled with his family and so he had to be taken out." The younger brother said.

"And who was this powerful man you respected greatly?" Kakashi asked them.

"His name was **Kirito** aka the **Black Shadow** of the Village Hidden in the Mist!" The older brother answered.

"He was a famous assassin in our land and was the very reason why we our selves have claws for weapons. He was our ideal. Also... he was the right hand man of the **Fourth Mizukage!**" The younger brother answered this time.

Kakashi looks shocked at this revelation not ever hearing of the Black Shadow. Also given his name he must have only been famous in the Mist Village, while specializing in as they said assassinations always in the shadows he speculated in his thoughts.

"I see... now then lastly, does Rai look anything like this Black Shadow in anyway?" Kakashi asks them lastly.

"That we do not know. While he was famous in our village his face was never shown out in public in fact only a couple of people such as the **Seven Swordsman of the Mist** and the Fourth knew his face. Heck were not even sure if he has a family." The older brother explains.

"Is that all that you know?" Kakashi asked them.

"Yes, that is everything we know about him." The younger brother answered and Kakashi looked them both in the eyes and saw they were being truthful.

"Okay, well thank you for the information gentlemen and with that... good bye." Kakashi says to them.

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Kakashi said and with that he killed the 2 brothers.

* * *

Back with Team 7

* * *

We all still wait for Kakashi-sensei and we notice him return.

"Kakashi-sensei! Did you get anything out of them?!" I asked him.

"Sorry Rai, but I didn't get a thing. They kept their mouths shut tight." He explains to me and at this I frown.

"I see... thank you anyway..." I tell him and he nods.

"Sorry Rai, considering you are still so quiet about yourself. I can't give you this information yet. You're beginning to open up a little but you're still not there yet..." Kakashi thought inwardly.

"Is Kakashi-sensei lying to me... if so then why? Is it because I am a amnesiac boy who just doesn't come from Konoha and could potentially be a threat when I get my memories back?" I think inwardly and still frown as we continue to escort the bridge builder.

* * *

**Fragment 4 – Kirito's Hopes for Rai**

Kirito's POV

* * *

"Dad, did I do good for today?" A 8 year old Rai asks his father sweating.

"Yes, you have done a good job for today my son with your defensive Taijutsu and Thunder release." Kirito goes to the boy who looks tired and rubs his head on a job well done and Rai looks back at his father happy.

"Now, go on and have a break have some fun all right."

"Okay, dad." Rai leaves and goes to his room.

Kirito sighs and Kisara comes in. "What's wrong dear?" She asks her husband.

"Well... Kisara I am concerned of what sort of hardship, he will have to face when he gets older... especially when he has that odd chakra not to mention sensing abilities at such a young age even though he shouldn't have inherit neither from us." Kirito explains.

"I know... it's my fault for this if only I didn't come into contact with the 6 Tailed Beast this wouldn't have happened... If only I knew..." Kisara says looking down and the husband goes to hug and kiss her.

"Don't worry Kisara, that is why I am training him so early in his life so that he can face whatever adversity comes his way living strongly. This isn't your fault. Besides we did have orders to capture the 6 Tails back into another sealed person with a few selected people. I'm just glad you were able to save yourself when it came at you. No one at all knew this would happen even us." Kirito says comforting her.

"You're right... this isn't the time to feel sorry for myself." Kisara says now understanding.

"Also... not to mention I have been noticing some changes with my friend Yagura lately. It might just be because of the responsibility the title of Kage bares but... I feel there is more to it then that. He has become more relentless..." Kirito says.

"I noticed, he has become far more harsh now killing any who leave the village regardless if they have not been assigned a mission." Kisara says.

"I am going to have a word with him on his sudden change... as his right hand man and best friend it is my duty after all to support him from the shadows but to also make sure he doesn't go take the wrong path. See you later my love, I'll be back." Kirito says making his farewell.

"See you later, Kirito." Kisara says with a smile.

"I hope you haven't fallen too far... Yagura." Kirito says to himself as he walks to the Mizukage's office.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, make no mistake now Kakashi would have told Rai, but he has to keep the village safe and not say certain stuff and the Third realizes this as well even though he does feel for the boy. Also yes, Kisara is a Pseudo-Jinchuriki without even realizing the chakra and abilities of the 6 Tails would happen to be passed down to Rai and the only reason why Rai's Lighting Palm against Kakashi didn't do anything when his eyes grew far more dim when he was reminded of his betrayal is because again the jutsu was not a damaging one only in the sense if it would hit Kakashi then it would have done something like possibly freezing Kakashi but obviously he dodged all the palm attacks and make no mistake their would have been a limit had it hit I am trying to not make my character over powered. Rai did have a adrenaline rush as to how it works... well I will explain in the future can't tell you all yet. Anyway thanks for reading and as always please review I appreciate it. :)**


	8. Demon Assassin of the Mist!

**Demon Assassin of the Mist!**

Chapter 8

Two days later after our encounter with the two ninja assassins that attacked us. We were on a small boat still escorting Tazuna the bridge builder safely back to his place.

"This mist so thick. I can't see what's ahead." Sakura inwardly thought.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave." The guy taking us to our destination said.

We all then notice a bridge above us soon after he said that.

"It's huge!" Naruto shouted at the sight of it.

"Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble." The guy informed and Naruto closed his mouth.

"Tazuna-san... before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you. The identity of the ones who are after you, and the reason they are after you. Or we can call this mission off when you get ashore, Tazuna-san." Kakashi-sensei asked him only to get a mumble.

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life." Tazuna explained.

"An extremely terrible man?" Kakashi-sensei inquired.

"Yes." Tazuna replied.

"Who is it?" Kakashi-sensei asked next.

You should have all at least heard of the name at least once... marine transportation billionaire Gatoh." Tazuna answered.

Gotoh? The one from the Gatoh Company?" Kakashi-sensei asked shocked.

"He's one of the richest men in this world." Tazuna informed.

"Who's that? What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside... but underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield. and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over wealth, politics and people of this island. And one thing that Gatoh is afraid of is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time." Tazuna explained in full to us.

"I see. so you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him." Sakura said now understanding.

"It shows you how far a rich man will go to become even richer. It's sickening how corrupt some men can be." I said explaining.

"Then those ninjas were sent by Gatoh." Sasuke said.

Naruto just looked still confused putting a finger on his head to process it all.

"But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that face when you came to us?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money and we do not have much either. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B rank or above mission. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure... while I go home. But there''s no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more." Tazuna explained.

"Aww..." Naruto and Sakura said.

"And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But it's not your fault." Tazuna continued explained and I looked at him somewhat angered.

Naruto and Sakura continued their awing.

Kakashi-sensei put a finger on his headband. "I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you." Kakashi-sensei said.

"That's good to hear." Tazuna said relieved and put up his hand in a victory way behind his back. "I won." He inwardly thought.

"Tazuna-san..." I asked him to get his attention.

"Yes?" He replied back.

"Don't you dare try **manipulating** our **feelings** next time." I said giving him a glare. "I don't appreciate when people try to do so." I continued explaining still leaving a glare on him.

"Uh..." Tazuna said a little scared at the look I was giving him not expecting it.

"Enough, Rai." Kakashi-sensei told me.

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei." I replied and stopped giving my glare and turned my body to look to the ocean.

"How can he be so uncaring? Just what was that about...?" Sakura asked as everyone looked at me giving no answer to her.

"He still hasn't left go of the past..." Kakashi thought inwardly understanding Rai.

An hour later the guy rowing the boat talked. "We're almost there." He said and turned his attention to the bridge builder. "Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet." The guy informed.

"Thanks." Tazuna said as we all enter a tunnel with some lights above us. Once out of it we all came to a village with some trees growing out of the water and Naruto looked full of glee at the sight.

* * *

Country of Wave

* * *

We all then got off the boat onto the docks.

"This is as far as I go, later." The man who took us here said.

"Sure, thanks a lot." Tazuna replied.

"Be careful." The man said before leaving now starting the engine setting off into the distance.

"All right, take me home safely." Tazuna said

"Okay." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"If they are to attack, they will send Jounin level ninja instead of Chunnin level ones. Oh well." Kakashi thought inwardly.

As we are walking Sasuke moves ahead to Naruto's side.

"I'm not going to let this guy take the good parts anymore." Naruto inwardly thought and went ahead scouting looking both ways. "There!" He shouted then throwing a kunai at a bush.

Everyone except me and Sasuke looked at him surprised.

"Oh it was just a mouse." Naruto said trying to play it cool.

Sakura pointed a finger at Naruto. "Stop showing off! There was nothing there!" Sakura said angrily.

"Please, Naruto, don't use your throwing knives so abusively. It's dangerous in the first place." Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Hey, you dwarf! Don't scare us!" Tazuna said angered.

"I see someone hiding over there. No, he is over there?" Naruto said then sensei turned his head the other way.

"There!" Naruto shouted throwing another kunai into a bush.

"I told you to stop it!" Sakura said punching Naruto on the head.

"But I really did sense something." Naruto said.

"Liar! cut it out." Sakura said.

Kakashi-sensei went into the bush and saw a snow white rabbit with a kunai just above it scared for it's life.

"Naruto! Look what you've done!" Sakura said.

"Rabbit! Sorry I didn't mean it." Naruto said hugging it and rubbing his face to the rabbit apologizing.

"The rabbit has the same color as your hair, Rai." Sakura said.

"Yeah... so I've noticed." I said somewhat feeling nostalgic for some reason.

"That's a snow rabbit. But what's with the color of its fur? They only have white during the winter, when the days are short. That means it is a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor for the replacement technique." Kakashi thought inwardly.

"I see... ninja that are the same level as the demon brothers can't handle this. Hidden Village of Konoha's copy ninja, Kakashi the Sharingan user is there." A figure in the trees said.

I instantly sensed a presence. "Everyone, duck now!" I yelled and we all ducked as a large sword came right at us spinning. The sword than got stuck into a tree with a man standing on it.

"How did that snow white haired brat sense me?" The man thought inwardly.

"He's..." Kakashi mutterd.

"Someone's here, here, here! This time, I'll handle the situation. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke." Naruto thought shivering.

"Oh, my, my, you are Zabuza Momochi, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of the Mist." Kakashi-sensei said as he walked to the man.

"Exiled ninja?" Naruto thought confused. "Who cares, I need to... on your mark... go!" Naruto thought moving forward but Kakashi-sensei moved his hand keeping him from going forward.

"You're in the way. Stay back, everyone. He's way different from the guys we met before. If he's our enemy... I can't win like this." Kakashi-sensei said as he moved his hand to his headband.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Zabuza said but at that mention I notice Sasuke looking surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer." Zabuza continued.

"Everyone get into a formation and protect Tazuna. Don't join the battle." Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"What?" Sakura asked confused,

"To not interfere with the battle is teamwork." Kakashi-sensei explained.

"I see where your getting at... you're saying if we interfere it we'll be a burden on you. Is that right?" I asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Correct." He replied as he took move his head band up revealing a scared eye and then opening it revealed a red one.

"Fight me..." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Zabuza said.

"Rai, is there any other ninja in the area?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

"I'm not sensing no one else Kakashi-sensei, except him." I answered.

"You guys have been saying Sharingan, but what is it?" Naruto asked and I turned my attention to Sasuke.

"Sharingan... the eye creates it and it is the power that the pupil generates. Ones who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses." Sasuke explained.

"That's the first time I heard him say so much..." I inwardly thought.

"Correct. That isn't it. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents techniques works and copy it." Zabuza said and then mist starting coming into the area.

"When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad... your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this... the man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja." Zabuza finished.

"What? Kakashi-sensei was that great of a ninja?" Sakura thought inwardly.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

"I don't understand... Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan. Could he be...?!" Sasuke thought inwardly looking at Kakashi.

"Let's cut the chit chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away." Zabuza said and at this Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and me got into a formation guarding Tazuna with kuani outs. Naruto to my left and Sasuke to my right with Sakura next to Sasuke's right.

"But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." Zabuza said as he took his large sword out of the tree and landed on the water.

"He's there!" Naruto said.

"And he's on top of water?" Sakura said surprised. We all see him making a hand seal.

"Mist Concealment Technique." Zabuza said and with that we couldn't see him.

"He disappeared." Naruto said.

"Sensei!" Sakura said as Kakashi-sensei walked near the water.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but... Rai, do you sense where Zabuza is?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

"It's weird but I can't sense him now. This is the first time I have had trouble." I replied.

"What do you mean this is the first time! You're suppose to be our sensor of the group!" Sakura shouted at me.

"Would you be quiet! This is the first time I have experienced any difficulty! It's possible that I can only sense chakra about when there isn't anything like mist, fog or smoke in the area." I said explaining trying to make sense at what is going on.

"Hmm... I see." Kakashi-sensei said. "If that's the case the situation has just got a whole lot worse." Kakashi inwardly thought after hearing Rai's reasonable explanation.

"Grr... fine, but what is he?" Sakura asked sensei feeling a little annoyed at me.

"Zabuza Momochi. He was in the Hidden Village of Mist's Anbu and was known for his **silent killing **techniques." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"Silent...?" Naruto asked.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let your guard down. But if you fail, you're only going to die." Kakashi-sensei said.

"How can you be so carefree?" Sakura questioned a little annoyed at his last statement.

"The must is getting thicker!" Naruto said.

"The Country of the Wave is surrounded by ocean, so a mist often emerges." Tazuna informed.

"Sensei!" Sakura said as the mist enveloped Kakashi-sensei.

"Don't worry he is most likely still here just not in our sight is a-" Before I can finish a voice begins talking.

"Eight points." The voice said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" The voice finished and with that we all quivered in fear.

Just then a spike of chakra came out and blew some of the mist away and we could see Kakashi-sensei again.

"Why? Just why? Why does this situation feel so familiar?" I kept asking in my head and see a image of my father taking down a lot of ninja with his Shadow Clone Technique until a man with a large sword came out of the mist. "Is it possible... this man encountered my father?" I wondered in my head.

"What an intense thirst for blood... one breathing motion or one eye movement will be detected and it'll get me killed... that is the atmosphere I feel. If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind. The murderous intent of two Jounins clashing... the feeling that my life is in someone's hand... no... I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling!" Sasuke inwardly thought as he took his kunai with both hands about to kill himself until.

"Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said getting his attention.

"Don't worry. I'll protect the four of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." Kakashi-sensei said to us all as he turned his head to us smiling.

"I don't know about that." The voice appearing to be Zabuza said as he got in between all of us suddenly.

"This is the end." Zabuza declared and he was about to strike us all with his sword until Kakashi-sensei intervened with a kunai in Zabuza's stomach and the rest of us jumped back falling on the ground.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled pointing at another Zabuza appearing behind Kakashi about to attack.

The Zabuza duplicate Kakashi-sensei attacked turned into water and came down.

"Die!" Zabuza said attacking and Kakashi-sensei was sliced in two that is until we all saw but only water again.

"The Water Clone Technique... did he? Copy it...? In this mist?" Zabuza inwardly thought until a kunai was right near his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi said behind him.

"This is the end." Kakashi-sensei declared and we all stared in disbelief at what just happened before our eyes.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No kidding..." I said a little speechless.

Zabuza started laughing and this everyone looked surprised wondering why he was laughing.

"Is this the end?" Zabuza questioned. "You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that." Zabuza said.

"Is he bluffing... but then again if this is the man that my father fought then... perhaps he is telling the truth..." I thought inwardly trying to question how he is laughing in the face of death with a kunai near his neck.

"But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my Water Clone Technique when you said, **I won't let anyone on my team die**. By making your clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone... while the real one used the Mist Concealment Technique to hide and observe my movements. However..." Zabuza said before continuing with another Zabuza behind Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm not that easy to defeat." He finished.

"That one's a fake, too!" Naruto said with the Zabuza that Kakashi-sensei had attacked turned into water. Zabuza now begins attacking Kakashi-sensei from behind with his sword once more.

Kakashi-sensei ducks and doges the sword which then orbits and hits the ground and now that it is stuck Zabuza uses his hand on the handle and uses it has leverage to kick Kakashi-sensei with his right leg making him launch into the air.

"Now!" Zabuza thought inwardly as he took his sword again running to Kakashi-sensei but he notices something on the ground.

"Spikes... trying to slow me down. How idiotic." Zabuza said as he jumped into the air with Kakashi-sensei now falling into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled worried.

"That Kakashi-sensei was... kicked away?" Sakura wondered inwardly shocked.

"His hand to hand combat skill is superb, too." Sasuke said impressed and surprised.

"What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason." Kakashi said wondering.

"Idiot." Zabuza said behind Kakashi forming hand seals.

"Water Prison Technique." Zabuza said finished forming hand seals.

"Shoot!" Kakashi-sensei said as we then all see him a orb of water trapped. "I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part." Kakashi inwardly thought.

"You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi... I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them." Zabuza said turning to us.

"Water Clone Technique." Zabuza said forming another clone of himself near us.

"I didn't think he was this strong..." Kakashi thought in disbelief.

"The four of you have headbands on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. You four aren't ninja. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." Zabuza said as he disappeared from our sight yet again. I then see Naruto get kicked into the air with his headband coming off with Zabuza putting his foot on it.

"Naruto!" Me and Sakura said worried for him.

"You're just kids." Zabuza stated.

"Everyone! Get Tazuna and run! You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this Water Prison. He also won't be able to use his Water Clone once you get away from him! Run for now!" Kakashi-sensei told us.

"He is right... we can't face this guy it would be best if we left... but now we don't have that option!" I thought to myself.

"Run? You must be kidding. Even if we run, Zabuza will get to us sooner or later since we won't have you and we'll be annihilated. In order for us to survive we have to save you!" Sasuke thought.

"We have to do it!" Sasuke said running towards Zabuza.

"Right!" I said putting on my claw to my left hand and taking out my kunai for my right hand following Sasuke's lead from behind.

Sasuke threw six shuriken while I just threw three kunai at Zabuza but he deflected it all with his sword. Sasuke jumped into the air about to attack him from above with a kunai.

"This is it!" Sasuke said but then Zabuza grabbed him by the neck and threw him away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled worried.

I was behind Zabuza's back once he did that about to sneak attack him with my Triple-Bladed Claw but he however notices this and now grabs me by the neck fast.

"Darn it! He is too fast!" I thought now worried for my own safety he then took my claw off my arm with his other hand.

"Did you really think you can sneak up on me from behind? You br-" He was about to finish until he looked at my face shocked.

"It can't be!" He said now throwing me too the ground hard next to Naruto. "There is just no way! He looks exactly like Kirito-sensei and that weapon that he has is exactly like his Triple-Bladed Claw!" Zabuza thought inwardly looking at me then the weapon.

I was on the ground feeling very weak after he threw me hard next to Naruto. I then notice my weapon missing and look up to Zabuza holding my weapon with his other hand. "**GIVE THAT BACK!**" I shouted at him angrily.

"Who do think you are?! Giving me orders you brat! Now answer me! Where did you get this?!" Zabuza angrily said looking at me with a glare that brought shivers down my spine.

Despite the shivers I still was mad that he took the only thing left behind from my father. "**THAT'S MY FATHER'S NOW GIVE IT BACK!**" I said losing control with my eyes growing dim and I stand up.

"**THUNDER RELEASE: LIGHTNING PALM!**" I shouted out angrily going straight at him not thinking clearly.

"Rai! No, Get away!" Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"Impossible! You can't be his son! But the resemblance and the same technique as him!" Zabuza thought looking at me.

As I went straight at him he side stepped quickly and struck me to the back of my head and my eyes grew tired losing my vision. "No... this can't be happening!" I thought as I lost consciousness falling to the ground.

"If this really is Kirito-sensei's son... then after this all over with, I am going to take him with me and question him personally." Zabuza thought inwardly looking at the fallen Rai and now putting the weapon on the ground and looking back to Naruto.

"Sasuke and Rai got..." Naruto said shivering as he looked up to Zabuza. "This is a Jounin... a real ninja. At this rate... we'll... we'll get killed for sure!" Naruto thought scared about to run away "Ouch." He looked at his injured hand from before.

He then remembers the vow he made when he used his kunai on his hand. "I vow by this pain in my left hand. I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things." He then remembered Sasuke's words. "You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat." Lastly, he recalls what he said to himself. "I'm not going to lose to Sasuke."

Naruto looks back to Zabuza and looks at his headband. "That's right... I became a ninja. And I vowed that I wouldn't run anymore! I won't run anymore!" Naruto thought with resolve running towards Zabuza with a roar.

"Idiot! Stop! Or you will end up like Rai!" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Naruto what are you thinking!" Sakura said with her hands on her head.

"Hmph, baka." Zabuza said kicking Naruto forward like Sasuke before with blood on his mouth.

"What are you thinking, charging in like that on your own?! Rai and even Sasuke-kun were no match against him. Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him no matter what we try!" Sakura said until she noticed a headband in Naruto's left hand. "He went to get his headband?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto gets back up and speaks. "Hey... the no brow there... put this in your bingo book... the man who will become the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day..." He says before continuing puts on his headband. "The ninja Naruto Uzumaki!" He says with determination making Zabuza look at him angrily with a vein popping out from his head.

"Naruto..." Kakashi says a little amazed.

"He looked so unreliable when I first saw him, but..." Tazuna in his thoughts also amazed at Naruto's change.

"Sasuke, lend me your ear for a second." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"I have a plan." Naruto answered.

"He came up with a plan in this situation...?" Sasuke wondered in his thoughts before speaking. "I can't believe you want to work as a team."

"What...? What is this feeling? Is this the same Naruto?" Sakura wondered in her mind amazed by this new change in him as well.

"Now, let's go wild!" Naruto said energetically as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

* * *

Rai's Dream/Memory

* * *

"Kisara! We need to take Rai and leave immediately!" My father said frantically getting back home at night putting on a mask.

"Right!" My mother said without question and grabbed my hand pulling me.

"Mom and dad what is going on?" I asked confused at the situation.

"No time to explain, Rai!" My father said and at that I stopped asking any further questions.

* * *

Outskirts of Kirigakure

* * *

We all ran fast as possible far away from the village until I sensed something beginning to surround us from behind. "I sense something surrounding us!" I yelled out. Many figures began coming into view.

"This is the end of the line for all of you for trying to run away from the village." One of the ninja with a big sword said. "It's a real shame having to see you going rouge on us Black Shadow of the Mist." One ninja with a claw who looked like the elder assassin brother said. "Sorry about this, but we have our orders to eliminate any who try to leave without the Fourth Mizukage's consent." The younger assassin brother with a claw as well said.

"Father what is going on?! Please tell me already!" I asked very confused.

"Kisara... you know what to do. Take Rai and leave right now!" Father said turning his body looking at the crowd of ninja making his stand.

"Yes, Kirito... be careful." Mother said with small tears flowing out of her eyes pulling me by the hand.

"No! Wait father please! I don't want to leave you!" I yelled as I was being pulled by the hand tightly with small tears also coming out from me.

"Rai! Promise me this! Live strongly and protect what matters!" Father said now forming hand seals about to engage the enemy ninja.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said with many duplicates of himself appearing beside him.

"I... I promise father!" I shouted out to him losing sight of him as me and mother still run tears still flowing.

* * *

Tazuna's House

Naruto's POV

* * *

As me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme go to see Kakashi-sensei and Rai we noticed sensei is awake.

"Sensei's awake!" I said.

"So Rai is still sleeping huh?" I asked looking at Rai.

"Apparently so." Kakashi-sensei said looking at Rai.

"Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad." Sakura-chan said.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi-sensei says apologizing.

"But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while." Tazuna said.

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?" Sakura-chan asked.

"He had the mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from the Hidden Village of Mist's Anbu... they are also known as the fire extinguishing unit and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets of ninja techniques and chakra of the village it was in, any specific medicine that was used on a body, alone with various other things. For example, if I die, the secret to the Sharingan will be examined... and in the worse case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including the Sharingan, will be stolen. In other words, pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body... and stop any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialist in the field." Kakashi-sensei explained until we heard some noise nearby.

We all then notice Rai with tears forming in his eyes muttering in his sleep. "No... wait father please..." We all look at him wondering what that was about and we see him begin to move.

* * *

Rai's POV

* * *

I wake up in a bed and look up to the ceiling. "Where...? Am I this time?" I asked.

"We're at Tazuna's house Rai. Good to see you're awake now." I hear a voice and looked to see Kakashi-sensei in a bed next to me say and I move my head up off the pillow.

"About time you stopped sleeping. It's been days since we freed sensei in defeating Zabuza." Sakura informs me.

Knowing this I ask them a question. "But how did you get to free sensei?"

"We have Naruto's plan to thank for my escape." Kakashi-sensei explains telling me what happened when I lost consciousness. I look over to Naruto a little amazed by this news but at the same time disappointed a little because Zabuza could have been the guy my father encountered and I could have gotten answers...

"Good job, Naruto..." I say looking at him and he grins a little at my compliment.

"Here's some water for you Rai." A lady with dark blue hair said giving me a glass and I take it.

"Thank you... miss?" I question.

"You can call me Tsunami." She answers.

"Thank you, Ms. Tsunami." I replied.

"By the way... Rai, you have some tears in your eyes." Naruto tells me pointing and at this I look surprise just now noticing and I quickly wipe them away.

"I-I see thank you for telling me." I tell him. "Did I say anything while I was asleep?" I ask them and at this they look at me intently.

"Well... yes you did. You muttered out to your father." I look at them a little red at this news. "Care to explain what it was about?" Kakashi-sensei asked me and at that I look down.

"I-I rather not. I mean it was nothing more then a dream that's all." I say trying to avoid the question.

"Hmm... if you say so." Kakashi-sensei says leaving it at that. Everyone else looks at me a little curious, especially Naruto.

"Also, here is your weapon Rai." Naruto says giving me my Triple-Bladed Claw.

I stare at the weapon and then look to Naruto. "Thanks, once again." I tell him kindly grabbing my weapon and he continues the intent stare as I look at my weapon with a small light in my eyes. I notice his stare at me. "W-What is it?" I ask him feeling a little disturb at his staring.

"N-Nothing at all." Naruto says leaving it there and looks to Kakashi-sensei who has a hand on his headband.

* * *

Foggy Forest

* * *

The Mist Anbu was checking out Zabuza's dead body deciding what action to take. "I have to cut the cloth on his mouth and make him cough up the blood first..." He says grabbing a pincer until a hand grabs him from going any further.

"I can do it on my own..." Zabuza says taking off the cloth on his mouth showing his razor teeth.

"Oh, so you came back to life already." The Mist Anbu said.

Zabuza moves his head up off the ground taking out one of the needle from his neck. "Geez, you're so rough."

The Mist Anbu acts surprised. "Zabuza-san, please don't take those out so roughly, either. You'll die for real." He says worried with Zabuza taking out the last needle.

"How long are you going to wear that fake mask? Take it off." Zabuza orders.

"I forgot because it's been a while since I used this..." The Mist Anbu says taking off the mask revealing a beautiful black haired boy who looks like a girl and has brown eyes.

"It was also nice to use it to pull off that act. But if I didn't save you, you would have been killed for sure." He says explaining his actions.

"You didn't need to attack my neck if you wanted to put me into a near death state." Zabuza says putting on his cloth back onto his mouth.

"You're still a wicked guy." He states to the black haired boy.

"I couldn't help it. I didn't want to scar your beautiful body, Zabuza-san..." The boy explains giving a smile before continuing. "And it's easier to aim at the neck since it has fewer muscles."

Zabuza tries to get up off the ground but struggles.

"You won't be able to move for a week or so. But maybe you'll be able to move soon, Zabuza-san." The boy informs.

"You're pure, clever and not tainted at all. That's what I like about you." Zabuza says and at this the boy blushes a little red and smiles again.

"I'm still a child, so what else would you expect." The boy says but gets off the ground standing up. "The fog has lifted." He says noticing.

"Yeah... there is something I wish to discuss with you later on about a certain snow white haired boy.

"I see... anyway will you be okay next time?" The boy questions.

"Next time, I can deal with that Sharingan." Zabuza says full of confidence.

* * *

Tazuna's House

* * *

"What is this? Zabuza died, but what's with this uneasiness? It seems like... I've missed something very important." Kakashi inwardly thinks.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto asks looking at Kakashi-sensei who looks puzzled.

Kakashi-sensei gets out of his thoughts and responds. "Oh, about that I was talking about before... pursuing ninja are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot."

"So?" Sakura asks.

"What did the boy with the mask do to Zabuza?" Kakashi-sensei inquires.

"How should I know? That masked boy took Zabuza away." Sakura answers.

"That's right. All he needed to do was bring back the head as proof. Also, the weapon that the boy used to kill Zabuza is questionable." Kakashi-sensei explains.

"It was just a long needle. Could it be that...?" Sasuke says looking surprised.

"Don't tell me..." I say a little surprised as well.

"Yeah, it's just what you guys are thinking." Kakashi-sensei says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asks.

"Zabuza is still alive... right sensei? I question and he nods.

"Yes he is..." Kakashi-sensei responds.

"**What?!**" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna say shocked with their expressions showing it.

"What?" Ms. Tsunami says more calm than the others but her eyes widening a little.

"But we saw his body believe it!" Naruto says confused.

"But you checked him yourself that he died, sensei!" Sakura says also panicking.

"I did confirm it when I touched his neck for a pulse. But he was most likely merely in a near death state. The weapon that the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. It's mostly used in acupuncture healing and such. Pursuing ninja know the structure of the human body very well. It should be easy for them to put a person into a near death state. First, he took home the corpse of Zabuza even when it's obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him." Kakashi-sensei explains.

"Maybe you're thinking too much." Tazuna says.

"No, once a ninja feels that there's something weird he must prepare for it before it's too late. It's one of the ninja's iron rules." Kakashi-sensei finishes explaining.

Kakashi notices Naruto shaking in excitement. "He's happy to hear that Zabuza might still be alive..." Kakashi inwardly thinks and then looks to Rai who shows a little smirk at the side of his face. "He must be glad to know that he might be able to still get some answers if Zabuza is in any way affiliated with those two ninja assassins from before..."

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this before it's too late? You can't move for a while..." Sakura says and Kakashi-sensei chuckles a little.

"I'm going to make all of you go through some training." He answers.

"Wait, even if we train it's not going to be very helpful. Since the enemy is a ninja that, Kakashi-sensei the Sharingan user, had a difficult time with." Sakura says.

"Damn it! Are you trying to kill us?!" Sakura inwardly thinks.

"Sakura, who saved me when I had a difficult time? You all are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you, Naruto. You've grown the most." Kakashi-sensei says with a grin and Naruto looks a little happy.

"Well considering I got knocked out so quickly... he probably means just the others." I inwardly think and sigh to myself.

"You know your stuff, Kakashi-sensei. Now things are getting interesting!" Naruto exlaims.

"No, it's not." We hear a voice say and turn our attention to a little boy.

"Who are you?" Naruto questions pointing at the boy.

"Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asks and the boy walks up to hug Tazuna.

"I'm home, grandpa." He says.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja that escorted grandpa." Ms. Tsunami said.

"It's okay. Right, Inari?" Tazuna says rubbing the boy's head.

"This boy's chakra is so small yet... so sad." I inwardly think noticing his eyes.

"Mom, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gatoh." Inari said.

"What did you say, you brat?! Listen up. I'm going to become a hero that is great ninja known as the Hokage one day. I don't know who this Gatoh is, but he's no enemy of mine." Naruto exclaims to him.

"A hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero and that someday will never come from you." Inari said.

"Wha... what did you say?!" Naruto shouts about to attack the boy.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sakura says holding him back.

"If you don't want to die go home." Inari says about to leave.

"There are many ways to describe a hero and one of those ways doesn't necessarily mean a hero has to win. I like to believe... that a hero is someone who protects others even at the cost of their own life." I say speaking my mind remembering my father's sacrifice for me and mother and everyone looks at me not expecting that I would say anything let alone that statement surprised.

Inari looks a little mad at me for saying that. "Whatever! Go ahead and die foolishly then!" He yells running out the door.

"Inari! Hold on! Excuse me." Ms. Tsunami says leaving to go after him.

"I'm sorry for that." Tazuna says apologizing and Naruto looks a little irritated still.

Kakashi looks at Rai slightly. "Just what are you keeping to yourself... Rai?" He inwardly thinks.

Later on I notice Naruto going up stairs talking to himself.

"Damn it! That brat. I need to tell him a thing or two." I over hear Naruto say and I follow him without being noticed by him and see him look through a door.

"He's crying?" Naruto inwardly says.

Inari looks at a photo of a man on his table with the window open showing the ocean. "Dad..." He says sadly to himself.

I then see Naruto looking down a little and put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up to see me.

I whisper to him. "Well now you know." I say to him having a feeling that my words from earlier didn't make Inari upset for nothing. There is always a reason for why people act the way they do.

We both walk back down stairs and he breaks the silence. "How did you know, Rai?" Naruto asks me.

At this question I don't turn to him. "I would much rather not say. We all have things we don't wish to bring out of the closet." I tell him.

"Man... you're as secretive as always." He tells more a little annoyed.

"Oh quit it... I'm sure you have stuff you yourself don't wish to speak about." I say to him.

"Uh, yeah..." He responds.

Naruto begins remembering how Mizuki told him about how he is carrying the Nine Tailed Fox and the damaged it caused to everyone but then speaks up again.

"Anyway let's head on out to eat." Naruto says and I just nod.

* * *

Forest

* * *

In the morning Kakashi-sensei takes us all out to train in a area full of trees while walking with stilts to support his body.

"We will now begin the training." Sensei says.

"Roger!" Naruto exclaims.

"But before that, let me once again talk about chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja." He continues.

"At a time like this?" Sasuke questions.

"I already know about that. Chatra, right?" Naruto asks.

I facepalm immediately as he says that. "It's **chakra**, Naruto..." He then looks dumbfounded at his mistake.

"Go ahead, Sakura explain it." Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Listen, Naruto, I'm going to explain this in a simple manner to save time.

"And by simple manner she means **Chakra Learning for Dummies** I bet knowing how she feels about Naruto." I inwardly think.

"Chakra is a energy that a ninja needs to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the physical energy that is collected from every cell in the body... and from the spiritual energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together... this process is known as molding chakra. And with this chakra... one is able to execute a technique by forming a seal." Sakura explains.

"Correct on all points. Iruka-sensei was blessed with a great student, I see." Kakashi-sensei says to her explanation and Sakura giggles a little happy at the compliment.

"What's with all the complicated explanations? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff." Naruto says.

"Naruto is right for once. We're already using **chakra** in our **techniques** anyway." Sasuke says agreeing with him for once.

"Well this is what they say when talking about different levels of intelligence like book smart wise and combat smart wise." I inwardly think knowing that Sasuke proves it.

"No, you guys have not mastered this power. You barely scratched the surface of it." Kakashi-sensei says.

"**What do you mean?!**" Naruto yells confused even more with me and Sasuke looking at him also surprised at the expression on his face.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said you have to draw on both physical and spiritual energies and then combine them together within yourself, but how do you do that. The amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of chakra... if you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or just not work at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time." Sensei explains.

"So what should I do?" Naruto asks laughing a little putting his hand on his hair sheepishly.

"You're going to learn how to control it with your body. You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line." He informs.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura questions.

"Climb a tree." Kakashi-sensei says.

"Climb a tree?" We all say questioning him.

"That's right. But it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands." He says.

"How do we do that?" Sakura asks him and at this I come up with a answer now understanding where he is getting at.

"Were going to do it with just our feet... aren't we?" I ask him and he nods and smirks a little.

"You catch on fast, Rai." Kakashi-sensei says. "But then again it is not that surprising considering he did read what moves I would do during the survival training. He is quite perceptive..." He inwardly thinks.

"Huh?!" You're going to climb a tree by using just your feet?!" Naruto and Sakura say shocked but questioning.

"Yes, now just watch." Sensei says forming a hand seal bringing out a little chakra and moves towards a tree.

"He's climbing..." Naruto says speechless.

"Vertically with just his feet..." Sakura finishes for him and sensei is now on a tree branch below it upside down.

"This is how. Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use chakra." He says.

"Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?" Sakura questions.

"Now we get to the main topic. The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult for a well trained ninja. The amount of chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is said to be behind the feet. In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn any kind of technique. In theory, that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded chakra. Most of the time, ninja mold their chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that chakra. Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies." He explains and throws four kunai for us onto the ground. "Use that kunai to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?" He says and with that we all grab hold of the kunai.

"Let's see if I can handle this..." I inwardly think.

To be continued...

* * *

Fragment 5 – The Fallen Fourth Mizukage

Kirito's POV

* * *

When I arrive to the Mizukage's office I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear Yagura say and with that I enter.

"Hello, Yagura." I say to my friend.

"Hello, Kirito. To what do I owe the pleasure from a visit from you for old friend? What is on your mind?" He asks me.

"Well you see... I've been noticing changes lately within the village could you explain what has brought about this? I mean now you have people calling this place the **Village of the Bloody Mist **instead of just the Land of Water's **Kirigakure**." I ask him with a sharp look.

"Yes, as you know we were behind in comparison to the other ninja countries such as the Land of Fire's **Konohagakure**, the Land of Earth's **Iwagakure** and lastly especially the Land of Lightning's **Kumogakure** when it came to military power and because of that I needed to become a lot more strict in who deserves to become a ninja. After all, the last thing we need is another war, where we are almost powerless to the others. We do need worthy candidates to protect this village. Now we rival The Land of Fire's Konohagakure in military strength." He explains.

"Yes, I understand where you are coming from, but... now that those who were unworthy of becoming ninja were killed during the graduation exams as of late our population size is now in comparison to that of the Land of Wind's **Sunagakure**. It's like we barely have any people to protect now and it is quite worrisome... especially when we have people outside and even inside the village starting to fear those with Kekkei-Genkai abilities to the point of wanting to slaughter them." I inform him.

"I see... so you're worried about not only the state of the village but your family is that correct?" He asks me and I nod.

"Well, your concern while thoughtful and appreciative there's no need to worry. You always have been the type to think way too much into things Kirito. Can I continue to expect your help my old friend in the future?" Yagura asks me as he offers his hand to shake mine and for some reason I am getting a bad feeling...

"By the way... I have someone who would like to meet you and wants you to join a upcoming organization." He says with a smile and with that I know something is wrong and leave quickly.

"I am sorry Yagura... but I have somewhere I need to be..." I tell him and form hand seals fast.

"Shadow Seeker." I inwardly say and become one with my shadow leaving the office returning to my family as fast as possible.

"I see... what a disappoint you are Kirito. You really are just a **old friend**." Yagura says as a shadow behind him becomes into view.

I am outside heading back to my family to get them out of here but am filled with thoughts as to how I have failed my best friend. "I could have saved him... if only I seen it sooner then perhaps this could have been prevented. Yagura... I am sorry... I have failed you as not only your **right hand man** but as your **best friend**..." I inwardly think sorrowfully as I head over to save my family from the one really calling the shots the shadows. "**I won't fail them! I will protect them!**" Kirito says with resolve.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is like the first chapter where I managed to get 20 pages worth and I intend to try and do that from now on. Water has always been my favorite element and therefore Kirigakure is one of my favorite places in Naruto. Also yes the person controlling Yagura as we all know who it is wanted to get Kirito to join the Akatsuki especially since he is a accomplished assassin. I like Yagura's character design and personality being formal, outspoken and composed in a almost diplomatic manner one of the few Kages that I like and feel as though was worthy of the title not really a big fan of the current Tsuchikage and Raikage and I wanted to bring about the issues that they caused because as we all know the Tsuchikage talks about how other countries had to go to some extremes to protect themselves from the Raikage and it is because of this I wanted Yagura to be a Kage who is a example of wanting to strengthen his village in preparation for incoming wars if they were to happen and as such it made it a lot easier for the guy calling the shots in the shadows to manipulate Yagura eventually getting full control over him. So yeah thanks for reading and please review. I appreciate it because it motivates me as it would anyone. Until next time. :)**


	9. The Country That Had a Hero!

**The Country That Had a Hero**

Chapter 9

"This training is too easy for me! Since I'm the guy who is growing the most right now." Naruto exclaimed.

"Must you really brag about it..." I say.

"Okay, be quiet. Try and climb up any of the trees." Kakashi-sensei says and with that we all form a hand seal gathering chakra under our feet.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yells and we all move to our individual trees.

I climb up a little to my tree and mark it with my kunai. "This is a lot harder then it looks but that is kinda to be expected, I mean no one should get it right off the bat right? However I can't help but feel as though my father taught me something similar to this when it came to putting chakra in the feet... but it was not climbing trees and I never accomplished it." I inwardly think and then look to the others noticing what they accomplished with Naruto doing less then me and Sasuke doing a lot more being half way there.

"I didn't know that maintaining a constant amount of chakra was this difficult... if the chakra is too strong, I get repelled. But if it's took weak, the absorption will not be generated, and it will end up like that." Sasuke inwardly notes looking at Naruto who is rolling on the ground after his fall with a bump on his head.

"I guess that's the difference between Sasuke, Rai and Naruto." Kakashi says to himself.

"This is easier than I thought." Sakura exclaims and we all turn our attention to her on a tree branch giggling.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto says surprised.

"What do you know, there really is a surprise at every corner." I say also surprised.

"Oh? It looks like the one who is best at controlling her chakra is Sakura, the female of the group." Kakashi-sensei states.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Naruto exclaims. "But it's a little annoying..." He inwardly thinks.

"Really now... she could be a good ninja if she actually took things more seriously and not going after Sasuke all the time." I inwardly think annoyed at her personality preventing her from doing stuff like this.

"Damn it." Sasuke says under his breath a little annoyed as well knowing that she one upped him.

"I wanted Sasuke-kun to compliment me. Why does it always turn out like this?" Sakura inwardly thinks and begins frowning disappointed.

"Your knowledge of chakra was splendid, but your chakra control and maintaining it are as good as well." Kakashi-sensei states.

"Maybe Sakura and not someone else, is the closest one to becoming Hokage and has a better chance at that. Wouldn't you say?" Sensei says grinning making Naruto irked with a annoyed expression.

"And the Uchiha clan, perhaps isn't as great as I thought after all." He continues to say now making Sasuke irritated as well showing a small scowl in his expression.

"That's enough! You talk too much, sensei!" Sakura yells at him pointing. "Sasuke-kun is going to hate me now." Sakura inwardly thinks puffing.

I notice Naruto and Sasuke look at one another with challenging faces. "That is one way at getting under their skin. I don't really like it when people manipulate others but in a way this is sort of helping them. Glad to see Kakashi-sensei didn't try that on me other wise I wouldn't have appreciated it." I think to myself and go back to the tree climbing.

"But these two, Naruto and Sasuke, have an incredible amount of chakra hidden within that Sakura can't match. Then there is also Rai, who also has incredible chakra with himself as well when he came at me and even Zabuza, but only when he became angered. If this training goes well, it will become a treasure for them all. If only I could have figured something out to get to Rai, but he is perceptive, so it probably would have done more harm than any good. He never does want to talk about himself..." Kakashi inwardly thinks and at the end sighs.

"All right, I'm going to catch up to Rai and especially Sasuke. I'm going to do this!" Naruto exclaims for us all to hear.

"He certainly is enthusiastic as always." I say to myself and then notice small chakra behind a tree. "Looks like we have company. "I inwardly think sensing Inari hiding.

"There's no point in doing something like that." Inari inwardly thinks as he leaves but sees a image of the man in his photo and shakes his fist looking down.

* * *

Gatoh's Hideout

* * *

As Zabuza is in bed resting his body the black haired boy sits in a chair nearby him until a door opens.

"Really, even you were defeated and came back here? Ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist must really suck. You call yourself a **Demon,** but you can't even make up for what your subordinates did? Don't make me laugh." Gatoh says mockingly with his two bodyguards beside him.

Zabuza doesn't reply and the boy gets up off his chair. The two bodyguards get in front of Gatoh and are about to unsheathe their swords.

"An **iai**..." The boy inwardly thinks to himself not turning his body to them but watching like a hawk.

"Wait up." Gatoh says trying to stop his men from making any actions yet and walks to Zabuza. "Don't be so quiet. Why don't you say something?" Gatoh says as he tries to put his hand on Zabuza only to be shocked as his hand is grabbed.

"Don't touch Zabuza-san with that filthy hand!" The boy says with venom with a sharp glare twisting his wrist.

"It's going to break!" Gatoh shouts in pain screaming and at this his two bodyguards begin unsheathing their swords about to attack but the boy notices this and at quick speed grabs hold of both of the swords and goes in between them.

"That's impossible!" The larger man inwardly thought shocked.

"He moved here in a flash!" The smaller man inwardly thought just as shocked as his partner.

"Don't push me any further. I'm mad! I will kill you if I must!" The boy says with even greater venom threatening making his point and throws the swords onto the ground.

"Next time...! If you screw up next time, consider yourself a goner from here!" Gatoh threats angered pointing at Zabuza and leaves with his men.

The boy then sits back down to the chair and looks to Zabuza.

"Haku, you didn't have to do that." Zabuza says while holding a kunai underneath the covers.

"I know. But... it's too early to kill Gatoh right now. If we cause a ruckus here, we'll be chased by them to the ends of the earth again." Haku says referring to the Mist Anbu. "We have to resist for now." Haku explains with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right..." Zabuza answers before continuing.

"Now remember when I told you about a snow white haired boy earlier?" Zabuza questions.

"Yes? You mean the boy who was already out unconscious on the ground right?" Haku asked.

"That's right. He could possibly be my sensei's son. He looks exactly like him except for the odd snow white hair and dark blue eyes. If I remember correctly there was someone within your clan, the Yuki clan, who had odd snow white hair and blue eyes. Her name was Kisara Yuki." Zabuza explains.

Haku at this information is surprised. "You don't mean thee Kisara Yuki aka the Cold Blooded Spirit of the Mist! Do you Zabuza-san?" Haku asks and Zabuza's only response is a nod.

"But how? You told me your sensei was a man who had no family." Haku says trying to make sense.

"I did however when I became one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. I was entitled to certain top secret S class information and sensei told me about his son and the odd chakra that he carried and unusual Kekkei-Genkai ability that he possessed. The boy was even a superb sensor type at his young age. But because all of this he must have kept his son at home in secret training him. After all... people at the time feared those with unusual abilities." Zabuza explains and looks to Haku who but only nods in understanding.

"In any event. The next time we come across them. We must get that boy and have him alongside us to take down the Fourth Mizukage Yagura's reign once and for all! With you both at my side the road to becoming the Fifth Mizukage has become a lot more easier." Zabuza laughs a little triumphantly and with that Haku nods smiling also hoping to have the boy with him, who is practically a cousin.

The room then goes silent.

* * *

Forest

* * *

I notice Naruto still going at it only to get another bump on his head on the ground. "His stamina is inhuman." I say to myself trying to catch my breathe like the others who are also tired.

"How much stamina do those three have? And it looks like Rai is about to go down just like me soon." Sakura inwardly thinks laying against a tree resting. "But Naruto hasn't improve at all. He's probably going to give up and start complaining now." Sakura thought smirking a bit.

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaims getting up off the ground.

"See? He's so easy to figure out." Sakura thought now noticing Naruto came over to her.

"Hey, can you give me some tips?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked not expecting that.

"Don't tell Sasuke, though, okay?" He continued and at that me and Sasuke heard him.

"I never thought he would ask Sakura for help. I guess he does know a thing about humility after all." I think inwardly remembering how Iruka-sensei talked about how Naruto could learn some when I over heard him during my first day at the academy. "He really is growing up a lot more than me..." I think to myself. "Perhaps, I should follow his example..." I say to myself and go over to Kakashi-sensei.

"He's becoming stronger and stronger. How strong will he become? Naruto, the amount of potential chakra you have is most likely greater than Rai's and Sasuke's. And even greater than my own. I can't wait to see what happens." Kakashi inwardly says looking at Naruto from a distance until he sees Rai coming his way.

"Kakashi-sensei... could you show me what you did with your chakra again?" I ask a little embarrass with red showing on my face.

"Well I'll be..." Kakashi thinks to himself not expecting Rai to follow Naruto's lead in asking for help. "Maybe you are growing up in even your own way Rai. But you just need others to show you the path." Kakashi inwardly thinks about to answer.

"Yes, I'll show you again, but just this once." Sensei grins and I look at his feet intently looking at the exact amount of chakra this time.

"I see... thank you sensei." I tell him and with that I try going for the tree again for the last time.

I put the same amount of chakra into my feet just like Kakashi-sensei and run towards the tree and I get onto the branch. "I-I did it!" I exclaim and everyone looks at me. I see a image of myself younger training with my father who was on the water but I could never get the hang of it like him.

"Huh?! You too Rai?!" Naruto says pointing at me surprised.

Sasuke just looks a little more angered at Rai, now also getting the hang of it like Sakura.

"Damn you, Rai! Making Sasuke-kun even more pissed!" Sakura inwardly says furious.

"What do you know. Not only does Sakura have a chance, but even Rai has a shot at becoming Hokage." Kakashi-sensei says grinning and Naruto looks more furious and goes back to the tree climbing after getting tips from Sakura.

"Also, the Uchiha clan really isn't all tha-" Before Kakashi-sensei finishes Sasuke goes back to tree climbing as well boiling mad not wanting to hear the accusation.

"Sensei! I said to quit it!" Sakura yelled.

"If he actually finished what he said I think Sasuke would have gone off on sensei. He really knows how to push the right buttons..." I say to myself impressed by sensei.

Kakashi looks over to Rai. "In a way it makes sense that he would follow suit. He is after all our sensor. He really did just needed someone there for him." Kakashi inwardly thinks smiling proud of not only Sakura, but Rai as well for today.

"Rai and Sakura you two go over to guard Tazuna you're both done for today. He should be on the bridge working." Sensei tells us and we both nod.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you..." Sakura says. "I wish it was Sasuke-kun instead!" Sakura inwardly thinks.

"Just deal with it. This isn't exactly my ideal pair up neither. Besides if Sasuke was around instead, you probably wouldn't guard Tazuna to the best of your abilities because you would be paying too much attention to Sasuke." I say to her and she looks at me surprised and then ultimately mad grinding her teeth.

"Whatever! Just don't get in my way!" Sakura says and with that I just let her have the last word.

"I guess I know a thing or two about pushing buttons myself." I inwardly think and smirk.

* * *

The Bridge

* * *

Later on as we wait around the bridge on the lookout watching the construction workers for about of couple of hours Sakura begins yawning.

"You look bored despite having pretty boy with you. Where is that annoying kid and arrogant guy?" Tazuna asks walking by us still working on the bridge.

"Pretty boy? Hmph, you're mistaken. All I see is a ghost." Sakura mocks in reply.

"I'll take that as a compliment considering ghosts would make excellent ninja assassins." I say and at that she looks a little peeved that it didn't get to me and just ignores me now.

"If anyone is the pretty boy of the group it's Sasuke-kun and if you must know, Naruto and Sasuke-kun are training with a tree climbing exercise." She replies.

"What about you two?" Tazuna asks.

"Well for me, I'm smart, so Kakashi-sensei told me to guard you." Sakura explains with shrugging her hands.

"Really?" Tazuna asks sarcastically.

"Why you...!" Sakura inwardly thinks annoyed at the sarcasm.

"Glad to see someone else can see right through her." I giggle a little bit not for her to hear.

"May I have a word with you, Tazuna?" A construction worker asks.

"What is it, Giichi?" Tazuna inquires.

"Well, after thinking about it... can I quit this bridge building?

"W-Why all of a sudden?! Not you, too..." Tazuna says shocked.

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, Gatoh will go after me, too. Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we stop building this bridge?" Giichi asks.

Sakura looks sad and I look mad at his answer.

"That is some **true friend** right there." I angrily said with venom only for Sakura to over hear me surprise.

"I can't do that." Tazuna answers back before continuing. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of the town in the hopes that... distribution and transportation will increase to this poor Country of the Wave, which possesses few resources." He explains.

"But if we die..." Giichi says looking down.

"It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now." Tazuna says as he passes him by.

"Tazuna!" Giichi says trying to still talk to him having his hand out.

"Giichi, you don't have to come anymore." Tazuna replies and walks away to go eat.

Sakura only stares looking sad for Tazuna.

"This just shows you how far **friendships** and **loyalties** go." I say sadly to myself not realizing Sakura was hearing me.

"Rai..." Sakura inwardly says to herself wondering about the boy.

* * *

Town Market

* * *

In the afternoon as me and Sakura are walking with Tazuna out in town Sakura begins to ask him a question.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asks.

"I've been asked to buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner." Tazuna answers.

We see a few people as we pass by having signs saying **I will do any job for ryo**.

"Thief!" One merchant said as a boy stole a sausage link and went into a alley escaping.

As we go further we see two boys on the street sitting down looking hungry.

"What's with this city?" Sakura questioned in her mind.

"It's terrible..." I said speaking my mind.

"Yes... it is." Tazuna said agreeing with me.

"Tazuna... I now have a better understanding why you tried manipulating our feelings before..." I inwardly think now getting the man's intentions.

We come to a halt as we come to a shop.

"This is it." Tazuna says and we enter.

"Welcome." The shop owner greeted sounding depressed.

Me and Sakura notice how there is barely any vegetables in the shop.

"There's barely anything left." Sakura said

I sense someone about to go up behind Sakura and I call out to her. "Sakura behind you!"

She turns and kicks the man behind her. "**Pervert!**" She yells.

"No, I'm not..." He tries to explain but falls unconscious.

"Sakura... I'm pretty sure he was trying to steal from you. He was going after you purse." I said explaining to her.

"Yeah, right." She says.

"Is this girl really that oblivious...?" I question to myself with my right eye cringing.

"I was really surprised back there." Tazuna says as we walk back to his house with the food.

"What's with this town?" Sakura questions and this time I sense a little chakra behind actually touching her backside.

"Again?!" Sakura questions and looks back to see who it was this time. "Hey you...!" But stops to see a kid.

"Give me..." The child says pulling out their hands and smiles.

Sakura actually shows a small tears forming in her eyes and wipes them. She then goes into her purse. "Here." She says giving the child candy.

"Thank you, miss." The child says about to leave.

"Hold on." I said alerting the the child who looks back. "Here is something extra." I said giving the child some ryo to buy some food.

The child looks at me happy. "Thank you so much, mister." The child said now leaving.

"He really does have a soft side to him..." Sakura inwardly thinks looking at Rai and then to the child who leaves from our view.

"Ever since Gatoh came, it's been like this. The adults here have all become cowards. That's why we need that bridge right now. It will be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people that can't do nothing, but only wait and starve. If only... if only that bridge is finished..." Tazuna says with his fist forming before continuing. "This town will return to how it was before. Everyone and everything will return to normal!" He says with strong resolve.

"Tazuna... you really are a noble guy." I inwardly think having respect for him.

Sakura looks out into the distance wondering about the others and how their training is going. "Sasuke-kun... Naruto..." She says inwardly as we all head back.

* * *

Tazuna's House

* * *

"This is really fun! It's been a while since I ate with this many people!" Tazuna exclaimed as we all ate.

I look over to Naruto and especially Sasuke wondering why they are eating so fast. "You guys might want to slow down to let your stomachs digest what you're eating..." I suggest to them but only Sakura and Kakashi-sensei nod in hearing me while the other two can't because of their chewing.

"Seconds, please!" Naruto and Sasuke say at the same time and give each other challenging looks.

"Okay, I expect this kind of behavior from Sakura and Ino, but now they're acting the same way." I inwardly say annoyed wondering if they just ignored me.

"If you're going to barf, don't eat!" Sakura says.

"No, I'll eat." Sasuke says.

"I have to eat even if I have to force myself... I have to become strong quickly." Naruto says.

"Have you guys ever heard of the saying: **There's a easy way and there is a right way**?" I try to educate them to not bring about their own destruction or in this case get sick.

Kakashi-sensei nods knowing the saying and agrees with me, but Naruto and Sasuke still ignore me drinking their water... and I give a evil smirk.

"I guess you guys have finally gotten over your lover's spat. Acting like an old couple and all as usual." I say to them and they spit out their drinks.

"**WHAT?!**" They both shout at the same time and Sakura just faints after hearing this remembering them kissing each other back at the academy classroom. Ms. Tsunami covers Inari's ears and Tazuna's jaw drops down and sensei laughs a little under his breath.

"There's nothing wrong with you guys being with one another. You guys have my full support." I say smiling. "After all your kiss was so passionate back at the academy." I remind them and at that they look as though they are about to puke and head on running to the rest room.

"You have quite the dark side, Rai." Kakashi-sensei says grinning.

"That's what they gets for ignoring my words of advice." I reply back.

After that fiasco Sakura wakes up about to go off on me but, Kakashi-sensei tells her it was just playful fun as well to Tazuna who felt like he almost had a heart attack but, after we explain it to him he laughs it off as well at my joke. Naruto and Sasuke come back a little peeved at me I can tell by their looks and this time they eat normally, finally taking my advice.

"Well, I finally got to use that joke if they annoyed me greatly in the process." I inwardly think.

After everyone was done eating Sakura got up and looked at a picture on the wall.

"Um, why are you hanging a torn picture? Inari-kun was watching this during dinner the entire time. This torn part looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there." Sakura says and Tazuna, Ms. Tsunami and Inari look startled at the question.

"It's my husband." Ms. Tsunami says as she is washing dishes.

"He was the man known as the hero of this town." Tazuna explains and Inari gets up off his chair.

"Inari, where are you going?" Ms. Tsunami asks, but Inari doesn't answer and leaves out the door. Ms. Tsunami goes after him.

"Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari." She says as she follows Inari and Tazuna looks troubled.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura questions.

"It seems there's a reason behind this." Sensei says as we all look to Tazuna.

"Inari had a father that wasn't related to him. They were close like father and son." He explained.

"So, it was that sort of relationship." I think now getting a even better understanding.

"Inari used to laugh and smile a lot back then. But..." Tazuna says before continuing ends up tearing up. "But... Inari changed. After the incident that happened to his father. The word **courage** was forever taken away from the people on this island and Inari... after that day and that incident..." He says.

"That incident? What happened to Inari?" Sensei asked.

"To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as a hero on this island." Tazuna says as he takes off his glasses and wipes his tears.

"A hero?" Naruto questions.

"It was about three years ago when the man and Inari met each other." Tazuna says explaining to us all.

* * *

Three Years Ago

* * *

"Pochi! Pochi!" Inari calls out to his dog but is being held back by two boys.

"Woof! Woof!" The dog barks as it is being hold by a boy wearing a hat with a bandage on his nose.

"No! His name is Shooting Star. He's my dog starting today." The boy said.

"It's not Shooting Star! He's my Pochi! Give him back! Pochi is my friend, I'm not going to give him to you!" Inari yelled back struggling to break free from the other two boy's grasp.

"Shut up!" The boy says and he looks at the dog and smirks throwing the dog into the ocean.

"Pochi!" Inari shouted worried for his dog.

"Arf! Arf!" The dog went trying to get out of the ocean struggling.

"It's because you won't give him to me without a fight. I don't care about that dog anymore. Let him go." The bully with his arms crossed ordered to the other boys.

"What have you done! Are you trying to kill Pochi?!" Inari yells standing up to the bully.

"It's your precious dog, right? Why don't you hurry up and save him." The bully questions and at this Inari looks frightened.

"What's wrong? You don't care if Pochi dies?" The bully says and with that Inari moves to his dog a little but still on the dock not going into the water with the dog still struggling.

"I do care. He's my only friend. But..." Inari contemplates in his mind before continuing.

"Look! He's a dog, but he can't even dog paddle!" The bully mocks.

"But... I'm sorry, Pochi. I can't swim." Inari finishes in his mind.

"Come on. If you're his owner, dive in there!" The bully says as he kicks Inari in the back.

"Wah!" Inari says surprised as he falls into the water and he himself begins struggling to swim.

"That's not good, Akane-san. If he can't swim..." One of the boys who was holding Inari says starting to feel a little guilty explains.

"Help!" Inari shouts.

"Leave him alone." Akane orders.

"But..." The boy continues but is interrupted as Akane grabs him by the collar.

"Do you want to go save Inari, then?!" Akane says threating.

"I don't want to die. Someone, anybody help me!" Inari inwardly thought scared until he noticed his dog swimming past him. "P-Pochi! Pochi!" Inari shouted to the dog but it went to shore despite his cries for help.

"This isn't very important, but Pochi learned how to dog paddle then." Tazuna stated and at this we all look at him dumbfounded...

"Well that is one way to lighten the mood..." I inwardly think and he continues the story.

"Pochi!" Inari shouts but the dog just shakes itself trying to get the water off it's fur and barks leaving not giving Inari a second thought.

"Shooting Star is running away! After it!" Akane ordered pointing at the dog.

"Yes, sir!" They complied and went after him leaving Inari who then begins sinking into the water.

"I can't breathe... I'm going to..." Inari inwardly thought but loses consciousness. He then awakes to find himself on dry land near a fire.

"Are you awake, kid?" The man with a white knot on around his head questions getting Inari's attention as he gets up and he continues. "I scolded those kids really well. Here, eat up." He said offering some cooked fish.

"Did you save me mister?" Inari questioned.

"Just eat up. Then we'll talk." He says and with that Inari begins eating with him.

"I see. So you were betrayed by your dog, too. In my country, dogs are really obedient creatures. But since you betrayed the dog's trust first, I guess it can't be helped." He says making Inari surprised.

"My body didn't move because I was scared." Inari says frowning before continuing. "I wanted to save him, but I don't have the courage..." Inari says explaining his actions and begins to tear up.

"That's for sure." The man says as he puts a comforting hand on Inari's head before continuing. "Any kid at your age would be afraid. But remember this one thing, kid." He says.

"What?" Inari questioned.

"If you are a man, live it the way you won't regret. Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms, no matter how tough or sad it is, even if it costs you your life." He explains and Inari looks up at him in admiration amazed.

"His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came to this island seeking his dream. Ever since that incident, Inari started becoming attached to Kaiza even far as having a white knot around on his head just like him. He probably became attached since he lost his father before he could remember anything about him... he followed him around all the time like a goldfish's feces... and they became just like a father and son. It didn't take long for Kaiza to become part of our family. Kaiza was also a guy that we needed in this town." Tazuna explains continuing with the story.

"It's an emergency, Kaiza-san! The dam broke because of the rain! At this rate, Sector B is going to get flooded!" A man said barging into Tazuna's house.

"What?" Kaiza questioned surprised.

"Dad!" Inari said.

"Inari, get some rope from inside!" Kaiza says.

"Okay!" Inari exclaims as they both go to Sector B.

"It's no use! We need to pull it with a rope!" One man said among the crowd.

"That's impossible. How would we attach the rope it? If anyone goes into this torrent, he'll die!" Another man explained.

"But if we don't do something, Sector B is going to be wiped out!" One man argued before continuing. "What can we..."

"I'll do it" Kaiza said arriving with Inari.

"It's impossible to stop! Even you won't be able to do it." One man argued.

"Dad..." Inari said worried. "Don't worry. Dad is invincible. Dad likes this town that you're in, Inari." He said putting a reassuring hand on Inari's head knowing everything will be alright. Kaiza then puts on a rope to his waist about to jump into the raging water.

"Protect whatever is important to you..." Inari thought remembering Kaiza's words as Kaiza jumps into the water. "With these two arms... even if it costs you your life!" Inari remembers completely looking at Kaiza in admiration. "Dad, do your best!" Inari yells to him.

Kaiza gets up onto the dam and connects the rope trying to catch his breath.

"The rope is tied! All right, everyone, pull!" One man in the crowd said.

"Okay!" Everyone answered and started to pull on it

"After that, the people here started calling Kaiza a hero, and he became a father that Inari could be proud of. Gatoh turned his eye on this town around that time and one night..." Tazuna explained to us continuing on.

In a warehouse at night with men beating up Kaiza with his arms tied to a pole.

"I heard... you're going to protect this town with those arms, right?" Gatoh questioned but as Kaiza got hit another time he just looked at Gatoh not faltering still keeping the same brave look, this irritated Garoh, who scowled.

"If you can, try it." Gatoh said nodding his head to the man still beating up Kaiza with his own pole. "Here you go!" The man said as he puts his right foot on Kaiza's back making him fall and the men in front of him laughed as they carried hammers about to attack him.

In the morning everyone in the town saw Kaiza tied onto a cross beaten up with a bloody body.

"Listen up! This man here went against the production of Gatoh Corporation using force and disturbed the order of this country. Therefore, we will now execute him." Gatoh said pulling his hand up getting everyone's attention.

Gatoh then brought his hand down and continued. "I hope that something like this will never happen again." He said.

"Dad!" Inari cried out behind the metal fence.

"Stop it, Inari." One man said to the boy who continued crying worried for Kaiza.

Kaiza looked at Inari with a smile.

"Do it." Gatoh ordered to his smaller swordsman bodyguard who unsheathed his sword.

"Dad..." Inari continued with tears flowing but Kaiza still looked at him smiling. "**Dad!**" Inari yelled as Kaiza was killed right in front of him.

"You said you would protect... me and the people of this country... with those two arms. Dad, you liar." Inari said to himself in his room sorrowfully as his eyes grew dim.

"Inari changed ever since that time. Tsunami and the people of this town as well." Tazuna finished and with that there was a silence.

"I see... so that's why this country is the way it is now..." I said breaking the silence now having a full understanding now. "Inari... to have a man, who you considered like a father killed right in front of you... I could only imagine how that must feel..." I inwardly thought but see a image of a woman before me, but for a moment.

We all look to Naruto who gets up off his chair and trips.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"If you're trying to train don't. You molded too much chakra. If you move any more, you're going to die." Kakashi-sensei informs him as he tries to get up off the ground.

"I'm going to prove to him..." Naruto says.

"Prove what?" Sakura questions as Naruto gets up off the ground.

"That there are heroes in this world." Naruto says forming a fist while still his legs still struggle. "I'm going to prove it to him!" Naruto exclaims as he goes outside to train.

"Wait, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei says but Naruto doesn't hear him and he sighs.

"I'll go after him and watch him." I tell sensei and he nods.

* * *

Forest

* * *

As Naruto is training I rest up against a tree. Sensing around the area just in case. I eventually fall asleep as Naruto also tires himself out.

Morning comes and Naruto turns around in his sleep. I wake up and sense someone nearby Naruto and hide behind the tree and look to see a beautiful black haired girl.

* * *

Tazuna's House

* * *

"Good morning." Sakura says as she tries to the get the sleep out of her eyes while yawning.

"Here you go." Tsunami says as she gives breakfast to her.

"Thank you." Sakura replies.

"Naruto and Rai didn't come back last night, either?" Tazuna says.

"Naruto's stupid, so he's been climbing trees by himself every night. He might be dead from excessive chakra use." Sakura explains.

"Is Naruto-kun fine? A child staying out all night by himself..." Tsunami wondered.

"There's no need to worry. He is a decent ninja even if he doesn't look like one. Besides, he also has Rai with him so that helps." Kakashi explained knowing that Rai is a good chakra sensor and with that everyone continued eating.

* * *

Forest

Rai's POV

* * *

I notice the black haired girl about to touch Naruto and she grabs hold of his shoulder shaking him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there." She says and I come out and she notices me.

"Hello." I greeted and she looked at me surprised. Naruto gets up off the ground and gets her attention.

"Who are you?" Naruto questions.

"Hey, Naruto. I see you're awake. Good morning." I greet to him.

"Oh, hey Rai." Naruto greets me back and looks back to the girl who smiles.

"Did you wake me up? By the way, what are you doing?" Naruto asked blushing touching his face with his finger sheepishly.

"I can't blame him. She does look mesmerizing." I inwardly think also blushing a little.

"Picking herbs." She answers.

"Herbs?" Naruto questions.

"That's right. It's to cure injures and illness." She explains smiling.

"Doing a tedious job like that in the morning?" Naruto wondered.

What are you two doing here so early in the morning?" The girl questioned. Naruto only grins.

"Training." He states and the girl looks at him surprised.

"And I was watching him making sure he doesn't over exert himself to the point of dieing." I say explaining myself and Naruto just puffs as the girls giggles.

"Are you two ninja or something? Your headbands are..."

"Do I look like one? Do I look like one? Yes, I'm a ninja." Naruto exclaimed still blushing a little taking what the girl said as a compliment.

"He is easy to woo over..." I inwardly think.

"Wow, you're amazing." The girl says and Naruto laughs rubbing his head sheepishly.

"But why were you training?" The girl questions looking down. "I want to become stronger." Naruto answers.

"But you look strong enough already." She says.

"No, I want to become stronger and stronger." Naruto replies.

"For what purpose?" She continues questioning.

"To become the number one ninja in my village. I'm going to make everyone acknowledge me. Also, I need to prove something to someone." Naruto explains and I have an idea that, that someone is Sasuke.

"Are you doing that for someone else...? Or for yourself?" She continues questioning and I look at her sharpening my gaze wondering what is with all the questions.

"What?" Naruto asks confused and she giggles.

"What's so funny." Naruto inquires.

"What, indeed..." I say and she looks at us both.

"Do you both have someone that is important to you both?" She questions.

"Important? What are you getting at?" Naruto continues inquiring and the girl frowns.

I remember my father and mother and then stop thinking about them and I just frown knowing what she is asking now. "I don't have anyone... I'm only getting stronger because my father told me to live strongly..." I inwardly think remembering that my loved ones are gone. "For what purpose am I really..." I continue thinking until I notice the girl's eyes with the light in them shaking a little until she looks back up at us.

"What's with her...?" Me and Naruto inwardly question.

"A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish." She responds and at that me and Naruto remember everyone in our lives who said that they would protect us.

"Yeah, I understand that." Naruto answers smiling along with the girl and I just continue my blank expression.

"You will become strong." The girl says getting up grabbing her basket with the herbs.

"Yep!" Naruto responds.

"And you will too eventually." She turns to me and I just nod my head.

"Let us meet again somewhere." She says leaving but stops. "Oh and I am a boy."

And at that me and Naruto look at each other shocked.

"Wow... I did not see that coming..." I inwardly think.

Sasuke passes by the boy wondering who that was and finds us.

"Why? What an amazing thing... this world is engulfed with mysterious." Naruto says and I nod my head.

"We still have much to learn..." I say still surprised thinking that I am not as perceptive as I thought I was and notice Sasuke approaching us.

Sasuke punches Naruto on the head. "Ouch. What are you doing?" Naruto says.

"Did you guys forget about breakfast time, idiots?" Sasuke says.

Naruto just looks at him a little and laughs smiling which Sasuke finds disturbing and I decide to speak not appreciating being called a idiot paired with Naruto for actually conversing with someone.

"Are you two going to kiss and make up?" I say and they both look at me angered.

"**SHUT UP, RAI!**" They both simultaneously yell and with that I feel content that I got to Sasuke as I mentally chuckle.

Later on we all go to see Kakashi-sensei and Sakura back at the training spot.

"Naruto! What's Naruto doing? Rai should be with him and Sasuke-kun hasn't returned after he said he was going for a walk, either." Sakura said.

A kunai was thrown right in front of them alerting their attention and they see Naruto on a tree branch.

"No way. Naruto's able to climb all the way up there now? Amazing..." Sakura said.

"Hi you guys." I greeted coming out of the forest.

"Where the heck have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Watching Naruto as instructed." I answered.

"How do you like that? I can climb this high now." Naruto said getting up and then began losing his balance.

"Idiot!" Me and Sakura said.

"This isn't good!" Kakashi-sensei said and Sakura screamed and I was about to go save him only to stop as we all see him upside down on the branch.

"Not. You feel for it!"

"You scared me!" Sakura yelled. "I am going to kill you later, damn it!" She inwardly said.

"Looks like he's gotten a little better." Sensei said.

"You still do stupid pranks..." I said as I facepalm.

Naruto just chuckles then we see him falling losing his grip. We all look at him surprised.

"Naruto, you baka! That's what happens when you get so cocky!" Sakura yelled.

"I am so not saving his hide this time." I said annoyed but looks like I don't have to because Sasuke climbs up the tree and grabs Naruto's leg.

"You idiot." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto said.

"Way to go, Sasuke-kun! You amaze me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I see your back to your usual fan girl self..." I inwardly said and just continued my facepalming.

"Everyone has gotten way better." Kakashi inwardly said smiling proud of all of his students.

* * *

Tazuna's House

* * *

When dinner time comes we are waiting for Naruto and Sasuke.

"They're late. I understand why Naruto's late, but Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned until we hear a door opening.

"What's with you two? You look really dirty and tired." Tazuna said looking at them carrying each other.

"I would make a sarcastic remark, but I think they earned no such comment for now." I inwardly think.

"We both climbed to the top." Naruto explained.

"Okay." Kakashi-sensei said nodding his head. "Naruto, Sasuke... you two guard Tazuna-san next time, as well.

"Roger!" Naruto said glad but he brought Sasuke down with him onto the ground.

"You idiot." Sasuke said annoyed. We all just laughed at their disposition and ate dinner.

After dinner Tazuna talked. "The bridge is almost complete. It's thanks to you." He said.

"But don't push yourself so much." Ms. Tsunami said.

"I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?" Tazuna questioned.

"**Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander**." Sensei said closing his eyes and then reopening them. "They're the teachings of the previous Hokage." Sensei explained.

I decided to speak as well. "Also... it's because we now have a better understanding of this country's position and what you're trying to accomplish, Mr. Tazuna." I said voicing my own thoughts.

Everyone just looked at me surprised not thinking I would actually address him as mister. Even Tazuna was surprised because I gave him a angry glare before.

Inari just started tearing up. "Why... why are you trying so hard that you end up like that? You can't beat Gatoh's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good looking words... weak people are going to lose against strong people!" He questioned me and Naruto.

"Shut up. I'm different from you." Naruto said.

"Shut up! It pisses me when I watch you! You don't anything about this country and you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!" Inari shouted.

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying? An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto! That's too much." Sakura scolded but Naruto just gets up and leaves. "Naruto..." Sakura said.

Inari just continued crying and went outside to be alone and I followed him.

"Hmm..." Kakashi inwardly thought following Rai.

"Mind if I?" I asked the boy if I could sit down with him. He didn't say anything and I just took that as a yes.

"Naruto... didn't say that out of spite. He's one stubborn blocked headed guy. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. I believe Naruto is the same as you in that he had no father because I never once saw his parents come to the academy and he never talked about them. So he doesn't really know what parents are. In fact, he didn't have a single friend stand up for him." I said before continuing with Inari looking at me.

"Other kids would mock his dream and I found it to be ignorant of them despite Naruto working so hard... believe it or not I stood up for him one time after class talking about how he could be Hokage someday because the future is unknowable and that he continues to work every day while other students would just sleep during class not doing anything productive. I actually envied him for having a dream but... I also respected him for being able to exclaim out loud his goal in life. From what I can tell from observing him he wanted to make people recognize him. And he was able to put his life on the line for that dream. When we crossed paths before he asked me if I wanted to be his friend, but... I told him no because I was afraid of being betrayed again and I kind of regret it. I used to have have friends but they were not **true friends** at all they were just trying to get my guard down and they beat me up. I never felt so helpless before and because of that I stopped **trusting** others. I can tell you as of right now... I already recognize him for the effort he has done." I inform him and he looks down.

"That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father... and the same goes for mine." I tell him and at that he looks back at me now understanding my words from before at defining a hero.

"Naruto isn't the only one who understands you. Those words he told you before was probably stuff he's been telling himself over and over again. He was doing it to help strengthen you for the adversity in this world." I explain to him and at that Inari looks at me intently and I just smile.

"It's a beautiful night today isn't it? With that **blue moon** out huh?" I asked him looking intently myself at the blue moon feeling nostalgic and he nods.

"Rai... you have grown up just as much as Naruto. You have now left your past behind you. You have broken the shackles that have weighed you done all this time." Kakashi inwardly says proud of him watching the two boys.

Rai's pain has lessen.

To be concluded soon...

* * *

**Authors' Note: No fragment this time. Now that Teen Titans quote: "There's a easy way and there is a right way." ****Also, yeah I like to believe that Kirigakure ninja were trained to get the hang of walking on the water as opposed to Konohagakure ninja, who were trained to get the hang of walking on trees. So yeah thanks for reading and please review. Expect reviewing the reviews from me and answering some questions. Until next time for the conclusion of this ark. :)**


	10. Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors!

** Haku's Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!**

Chapter 10

"Please take care of Naruto. He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move for today." Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I'll remain here then if by some chance he does wake up. Considering the amount of crazy stamina he has." I said and sensei nodded.

"What are you, his keeper?" Sakura insulted and I just ignored her. "Like seriously and you insinuated that my Sasuke-kun swings that way!" Sakura inwardly thought annoyed.

"Kakashi-san, is your body feeling well now?" Ms. Tsunami asked.

"Yes, somehow..." Sensei replied.

"Bye." Mr. Tazuna said heading off with the others.

* * *

Near the Bridge

* * *

"What are you doing? I didn't hire you out of charity. Hey, Zabuza, are you listening? Hey!" Gatoh shouted through a speaker only for Zabuza to smash it with his foot on a boat.

"Now remember, you have orders to take down but not to kill that snow white haired boy if he gets in our way. Now let's go, Haku." Zabuza said.

"Yes, sir!" Haku replied with a nod with his mask on him.

* * *

Tazuna's House

* * *

While resting my head against the wall watching over Naruto I questioned to myself. "Why is he wearing such a weird embarrassing looking I think a dog night cap...?" But my thoughts are interrupted as I hear him.

"I overslept!" Naruto shouted rising from his bed.

"What do you know earlier then expected..." I inwardly thought. "Yo, Naruto." I said and he looked at me mad.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" He asked.

"Kakashi-sensei thought you would be out for the day because of all the training you did yesterday. So he wanted you to rest for today." I explained to him.

"Oh... hehe so where did everyone else go?" He asked me next.

"They went out to the bridge." I answered and at that he started getting dressed quickly and I placed my hand on my face.

"I-Idiot! Before you start doing that how about you tell me first!" I yelled at him a little red.

"Huh... why? It's not like you're a girl or anything or... are you?!" Naruto asked now thinking that I am a girl because of my face despite it not being as feminine as that black haired girl from before.

"Of course not! It's just that you need to learn a thing about common courtesy!" I yelled back as my answer. "I just don't like seeing other people regardless of gender getting unclothed nor them seeing me. This is why I don't go to the hot springs..." I inwardly thought but didn't want Naruto to know the real reason.

Naruto just looks at me still questioning but then stops remembering why he got up in the first place. "Look what you made me forget! Let's just go already!" Naruto said and with that I just complied.

"Good bye!" Naruto said in a hurry.

"See you later, Ms. Tsunami." I said walking out the door.

"Bye." She replied.

As me and Naruto are leaping from tree to tree heading over to the bridge we notice a dead boar on the ground bloodied with what appears to be sword marks.

* * *

The Bridge

* * *

"What is this?!" Tazuna questioned looking at the injured construction workers on the ground.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He still questioned.

"It can't be..." Kakashi inwardly thought as mist began coming into the area.

"This mist... Sasuke, Sakura, he's coming!" Kakashi warned them all forming a formation close to Tazuna with their kunai out.

"So he's alive and he's shown himself already." Kakashi said bringing up a hand seal prepared.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his Mist Concealment Technique, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi and you're still carrying those kids, but looks like your short two heads." A voice said before continuing with Sasuke shaking.

"He's shaking again. how pitiful." The voice said appearing to be Zabuza with four clones of himself around them all. Sasuke just smirked and Zabuza looked at him questioning.

"I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke smiled and Zabuza appeared to have a smile under his mouth cloth as well at that answer.

"Go for it, Sasuke." Kakashi said with a smile as Zabuza was about to slice Sasuke with his sword only for all the Zabuza clones to get sliced by Sasuke instead with his kunai at amazing speed. They all turned out to be water clones as they were brought down.

"I can see them." Sasuke inwardly thought his eyes paying attention.

"He can defeat the water clones. That kid got stronger." Zabuza said impressed now appearing before them with a masked boy. "A rival as appeared for you, Haku."

"It seems like it." Haku said.

"Oh, my... my prediction was right." Kakashi said.

"Your prediction? Tazuna inquired.

"The masked guy. Just as I thought." Sasuke answered and with that Sakura was shocked.

"So it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Tazuna said.

"He's on Zabuza's side no matter how you look at it. They're lined up so nicely." Kakashi observed.

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that..." Sakura said annoyed.

"I hate conceited kids like that." Kakashi stated.

"He's better than you in that, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied.

"Really?" Kakashi questioned before continuing. "But don't forget there is Rai to consider." Kakashi answered back and Sakura just looked even more annoyed at being reminded.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He pulled that stupid act on us... I hate conceited guys like that." Sasuke said with a sharp gaze.

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Sakura never corrects Sasuke..." Kakashi said under his breath.

"He's quite a boy. Even if a water clone only has one tenth of the original person's power... he dealt with those clones well." Haku observed.

"But we made the first move. Now go." Zabuza ordered with a grin.

"Yes, sir." Haku answered and with that at fast speed spinning his body like a tornado went to attack Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke questioned shocked readying himself with his two kunai now smiling.

* * *

Tazuna's House

* * *

"Inari, help me out." Tsunami said.

"Coming!" Inari replied.

But unknown to them two men with swords were right at their house. The larger swordsman slashed right through the house shocking Tsunami.

"So you're Tazuna's daughter... I'm sorry, but you're coming with us." The smaller swordsman said with a devious smile.

As Inari was washing his hands he heard a scream alone with a crash down stairs and went to check on it.

Tsunami was cowering in fear with her hands on her head.

"Hehehehe." The two men laughed.

"Mom!" Inari yelled arriving.

"Don't come here! Run!" Tsunami ordered.

The two men turned. "What do you want, kid? Should we take him too?" The larger man questioned.

"We only need one hostage." The smaller man answered.

"Then... I'll kill him." The larger man said with a devious smile about to unsheathe his sword. Inari looks at him scared backing away.

"Wait!" Tsunami said alerting their attention. "If you do anything to him, I'll bite my own tongue and die!" She said Inari looked shocked. "You need a hostage, right?" Tsunami threatened questioning.

The smaller man just grins while the larger man looks disappointed sheathing back his sword.

"Thank your mom, kid." The smaller man said and with that Inari fell down to his legs beginning to cry.

"I'm not satisfied." The larger man stated.

"Cut it out. You already cut those things before we came here. Let's take the woman." The smaller man said with them now both roping up Tsunami leaving.

"Mom, I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry... I'm weak, so I can't protect you... I don't want to die. I'm scared." Inari said crying hugging his legs.

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying? An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby." Naruto's words from before remind Inari.

"Naruto... didn't say that out of spite. Those words he told you before was probably stuff he's been telling himself over and over again. He was doing it to help strengthen you for the adversity in this world. That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father... and the same goes for mine." Rai's words from before also remind Inari who now looks at his arms.

"Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms, even if it costs you your life." Kaiza's words now also remind him.

"Will I... will I be able to become strong, too...?" Inari says now standing up with no more tears.

"Dad!" He says now going to save his mother.

"Seeing your pretty skin makes me want to slice it." The larger man says observing Tsunami who stops.

"Hurry up and walk." The smaller man says pulling the rope.

"Stop!" Inari shouts to them on the pier making his stand.

"Inari!" Tsunami says surprised.

"It's the kid we just saw." The larger man said.

"Get away from my mom!" Inari yelled running towards them.

"That kid just can't be helped." The larger man said.

"Let's kill him." The smaller man said.

Tsunami looks at them both worried for her son. "If you do that, I'll bite my tongue...!" Tsunami threats only to get karate chopped on the head by the smaller man now falling down.

"Shut up and sleep." the smaller man ordered.

"Inari..." Tsunami murmurs losing consciousness. The two men then begin to unsheathe their swords as Inari still continues running towards them roaring. The two men attack and slice what appears to be a block of wood.

"The Replacement Technique?" The smaller man questioned looking around.

"Where's the woman?" The larger man questioned.

"Sorry for being late." Naruto said as he holds Inari while I place down Ms. Tsunami down onto the ground.

"But heroes are supposed to come late." Naruto finished.

"Naruto! Rai!" Inari said surprised. Naruto then lets go of him and puts him down.

"Inari, well done!" Naruto said congratulating him.

"What he said." I replied. "We were able to save your mom because you got their attention." I explained.

"How did you find out that the swordsmen were here?" Inari questioned.

"I saw a wild boar that was sliced by a sword in the forest. I also saw sword marks on some of the trees. The traces led to your house, so we got worried." Naruto explained.

"Also, because I know your small amount of chakra it made us recognize where you were much faster once we got to your house." I explained next.

"I see..." Inari said understanding.

"You're both just the incompetent ninja that Tazuna hired." The larger man said.

"Let's kill them." The smaller man said,

"Roger." The larger man said as they both went at us grinning.

"They're coming!" Inari said.

"We'll show you guys whose incompetent." I said as I put on my weapon. Naruto threw two shuriken at them only to get deflected by their unsheathed swords.

"Heh, that won't work on us!" The smaller man said.

"Prepare yourself!" The larger man said both attacking us.

"Heh, fools. You overestimate yourselves." I said as I intercepted their attack with my Triple Bladed-Claw with their swords now both between my claw pieces as I held my ground.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted shocked.

"You underestimate my defense. But what about your own?" I questioned and they look behind them to see two Naruto shadow clones sneak attack.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled as the two clones kick them in the chins with them coughing up blood as they both fall to the ground unconscious.

"Wow..." Inari said turning from me to Naruto and I just look down at the two fallen men with a sharp glare.

Naruto chuckled. "Perfect!" He said as he threw his fist up in victory.

"Naruto, you're like a ninja!" Inari stated smiling.

"Baka. I am a ninja." Naruto said grinning and they both grin.

"Trash... like you don't deserve to live." I said with venom about to kill them both with my claw as a image of me killing someone when I was younger in self defense comes about in my mind.

"Wait! Ra-!" Naruto was about to yell as Inari just turns away not wanting to look at what happens next, but I kill them letting my anger get the best of me. I then kick them into the water with their corpses sinking.

Naruto just looks at me surprised. "Why?! Why did you do that, Rai?!" Naruto yelled questioning me and I just look at with my uncaring darkened blue eyes.

"It had to be done... that is all and nothing more..." I answered to him and there was a silence as only the wind and the ocean waves can be heard.

"Let's just go alright...?" I said breaking the silence and Naruto just nods slowly. I go give him some space for Naruto to say what he needs to say to Inari.

"His eyes were the same just now like from before..." Naruto inwardly thought remembering when he met Rai bruised up when they were younger.

"You take good care of your mother now, Inari." Naruto said with a smile out of his thoughts trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay!" Inari smiled back saluting.

"Anyway, Inari, I'm sorry about yesterday." Naruto apologized.

"What?" The boy questioned.

Naruto chuckles and puts a head on his head sheepishly. "I called you a crybaby. I take that back." He said as he placed a hand on Inari. "You're strong." He says but he takes his hand off as he notices Inari crying again.

"Damn it, I chose not to cry anymore." Inari said frustrated as he puts his hands on his eyes. "Now you're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby again."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned. "It's okay to cry when you're happy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto..." Inari said crying a little again. Naruto turns about to leave smiling.

"Now, I can leave this place to you, right?" He asked.

"Yes!" Inari answered with no more tears.

"I'll be heading to the bridge, then. Heroes are busy, busy!" Naruto said as he ran.

"Busy, busy!" Inari said as he threw his fist up in victory with a big smile like he used to have and with that me and Naruto go to the bridge.

* * *

The Bridge

* * *

Sasuke intercepts Haku's senbon needle with his kunai and there is a struggle with them clashing weapons.

"Oh? He was able to catch up to his speed." Zabuza thought impressed.

"Sakura, stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me. We'll let Sasuke deal with him." Kakashi said as Sasuke and the masked boy were spinning their bodies around still clashing weapons.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Haku said.

"What are you, stupid?" Sasuke questioned.

"As I thought... but you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move and I'm already two steps ahead of you." Haku said.

"Two steps ahead?" Sasuke asked confused.

"The first one is the water on the ground. and the second one is that I'm keeping one of my arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks." Haku explained now forming hand seals with his free left hand.

"What?! He's creating seals with one hand...?!" Sasuke questioned surprised.

"Seals with one hand. I've never seen that..." Kakashi looked surprised at well.

"Flying Water of a Thousand Kills." Haku said as he stomped his foot on a puddle of water with it now in the air.

"I don't want to kill you, he said? Is that what he really thinks?" Zabuza questioned.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled concerned.

Kakashi looks up in the air as the water that the masked boy stomped on turns into needles.

"Remember the training! Mold up the chakra immediately..." Sasuke inwardly thought before continuing forming a hand seal to gather chakra under his feet as he opens his eyes he sees the needles surrounding him closing in about to strike. "And send them to my legs!" Sasuke finished.

Haku jumps back to evade the needles only to find Sasuke isn't around. "He disappeared..." He then looks up and sees Sasuke in the air throwing shurikens at him. Haku jumps back at each one that is thrown at him and comes to a stop.

"You're not as fast as you think." Sasuke said right behind him continuing. "From this point on, you'll be the one running away from my attacks." He finished as he brought up his kunai with him. Haku circles his body around fast and Sasuke does the same with them clashing once more only this time Sasuke gives him a left punch which is blocked but only for Haku to now notice that Sasuke throws his kunai in his left hand straight him. Haku ducks only to meet Sasuke's left foot as he kicks him in the face sending him flying.

"Haku lost in speed?" Zabuza questioned in disbelief.

"Looks like my speed's better." Sasuke stated.

"You made a big mistake in insulting these shinobi and calling them brats." Kakashi said before continuing. "Sasuke is the village of Konoha's top rookie. Sakura is the village's brightest mind. Rai is the village's shrewdest ninja. And last but not least, our number one hyperactive knucklehead in surprising people, Naruto Uzumaki." He finished explaining.

Zabuza just starting chuckling a little after the speech with everyone looking at him questioning. "Haku, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?" He explained and Haku got up off the ground.

"Yes." He replied as something weird began coming from his body.

"What is that...?" Sasuke wondered confused.

"It's a shame." Haku stated.

"That's... cold air." Sasuke said now understanding now on the alert.

Haku formed hand seals with both his hands together as ice began forming around Sasuke.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." Haku said now finishing his jutsu as ice mirrors were around Sasuke.

"What is that technique?" Kakashi questioned.

Haku goes into one of the ice mirrors becoming a part of it as if he was in a painting and just like that more Haku's were in the rest of the mirrors.

"These are... mirrors. What is he going to do?" Sasuke inwardly thought looking wide eyed at this jutsu not understanding what is going on.

"Damn it." Kakashi said as he ran towards where Sasuke is but is stopped as Zabuza goes in front of him blocking the way.

"I'm you're opponent, remember? He's a goner now that Haku has used that technique." Zabuza informed.

"Let's begin. I will show you my true speed." Haku said as he threw senbon needles at blinding speed at his victim Sasuke from all sides who then loses his grip on his kunai, which goes flying.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled concerned.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled also concerned as Sasuke's kunai went flying next to her and Tazuna.

Sasuke screamed as his body was beginning to become bloodied as the needles came flying down on him having his hands on his head as the only means of defending himself.

"If you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you." Zabuza told Kakashi.

"Tazuna-san, I'm sorry. I'm going to move from here for a minute." Sakura informed.

"Sure, go." Tazuna replied in understanding.

Sakura took Sasuke's fallen kunai up and went to go save him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura inwardly thought worried running towards him and then jumping.

"Sakura..." Kakashi said

"Take this!" Sakura yelled throwing the kunai back to Sasuke only for it to be grabbed by Haku, who comes out of the mirror slightly.

"He caught it!" Sakura said surprised.

A shuriken suddenly comes and hits the Haku in the face. He then falls out of his mirror face down on the ground.

"What? Who is it?" Sakura asked confused as smoke came out.

"That idiot... what a show off." Sasuke inwardly said.

"The number one hyperactive knucklehead in surprising people..." Haku said as he got up off the ground.

As the smoked cleared a blonde spiky haired boy appeared. "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" He exclaimed.

"Now that I'm here, everything's going to be just fine." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled surprised.

"The main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to Zabuza.

"It's that kid. But where is the other one?" Zabuza inwardly wondered.

"He talks too much." Sasuke inwardly thought.

"That idiot. He needs to take the enemy by surprise, not appear like that. At least Rai is not following his example this time like he did with asking me for advice. Of all times Naruto you decide to not show any humility." Kakashi inwardly thought disappointed.

"That boy..." Haku muttered to himself.

"All right, let's do this." Naruto said as he formed a hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Techniqu-" He was about to finish but Zabuza threw four shuriken.

"Oh no! Dodge it Naruto!" Kakashi said but Naruto just stood there surprised.

"Darn it Naruto!" I said as I came out and deflected the shuriken from hitting him with my claw but two of them flew right past me still aiming for him. "Blast!"

"I knew you would come out if I did that." Zabuza said with a grin.

Suddenly senbon needles are thrown and it deflects the leftover shurikens.

"What?" Zabuza said shocked

"He was saved... for the most part by Rai, but..." Sakura said surprised but at the needles.

"How lucky, the enemy's attacks collided with each other." Tazuna observed.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?!" Sakura yelled questioning.

"What kind of idiot tries to execute a technique right in front of an enemy?" Kakashi-sensei scolded not amused. "And not only that but, Rai had to give out his location now to save him." Kakashi inwardly thought not liking the current situation.

"A ninja's essence lies within deception. It relies on your ability to deceive your enemy. When you execute a technique, you must still do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise and think beyond the normal boundaries. The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice." Kakashi-sensei explained to Naruto. "But what worries me more..." Kakashi thought looking to the masked boy.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto..." I said not as amused neither having to give away my location. "Something is off though..." I inwardly thought looking to the masked boy.

"Oh, crap... I came here to help, though..." Naruto said putting his hands on his head in frustration.

"That kid..." Sasuke inwardly thought confused as the rest of us.

"Haku, what's the meaning of that?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-san, leave them to me. Please let me do this fight my way." Haku said.

"What did you say?" Naruto said preparing himself as did I.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku... as usual, you're too soft on the enemy." Zabuza said.

"I'm sorry." Haku said.

"Too soft on the enemy, eh? He's right. Judging from these wounds, I'm sure he's attacking me with those needles, but he hasn't gone for any vital organs. Is he trying to just torture me?" Sasuke inwardly thought.

"Then, I'm going to beat you first." Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at him.

"No, Naruto were going to beat him as a team." I said correcting him. Naruto looks at me a little mad.

"Rai's right Naruto. It's too difficult for either of you alone. But even so I should do this..." Kakashi inwardly thought about to step forward but Zabuza blocks his path.

"Hey, don't think of anything weird now. If you move, you know what's going to happen to that geezer, right?" Zabuza said making Kakashi surprised for a second.

"True... if I leave this spot and go to Naruto and Rai, Zabuza will kill Tazuna-san. Sakura won't be able to stop him by herself." Kakashi inwardly thought.

"Let's observe how the young ones will fight, shall we?" Zabuza said. "Especially the snow white haired one." He said and Kakashi raised a eyebrow at that comment.

"What does he mean...?" Kakashi thought wondering.

"That mask... so you were one of Zabuza's men. How dare you trick us!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry." Haku said and we both look at him surprised. "But your teacher said this, too... the duty of a ninja is to deceive and to find a unguarded spot. Please do not take it personally." He finished.

I look at him in understanding. "He is right, Naruto. That is how ninjas in the shadows are meant to act." I said but Naruto still looked at me a little angry but for what reason I wondered.

"You don't have time to chit chat like that!" Sasuke inwardly thought throwing a kunai at him but he dodges it easily surprising Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned looking to find him in the mirrors.

"So that's where he is. It's so hard to see anything in this blasted mist and it doesn't help that my sensor abilities can't work in here." I inwardly thought.

"I didn't forget about you." Haku informed Sasuke.

"I thought I didn't see him. So that's where he was." Naruto inwardly thought.

"I would have liked for you to just lie there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that. Very well, I will finish the match with you first." Haku said approaching him.

"H-Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun and Rai-kun, I'll deal with you two later." He said as he became one with the ice mirror before our eyes.

"Who is he?" Naruto inwardly wondered.

At this my eyes became wide eyed. "Wait... how does he know my name? I understand Naruto because his name has been yelled by me and Sakura but my name wasn't... could he possibly be... that boy from before?" I inwardly question trying to make sense at what he said.

"He's here." Sasuke thought looking at the boy in front of him in the mirror and looks to the others. "So that's where he is..." He then goes into his holster but is stopped.

"This way." Haku said in a mirror behind him shocking Sasuke.

"He moved? How?" Sasuke questioned only to now see multiple masked boys in all the mirrors that attack him with needles. "Damn it!" He thought frustrated as he fell to the ground after the assault.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled worried.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled worried.

"Sasuke's body was torn to shreds in a flash by all sides... just what is this jutsu?" I thought inwardly.

"Just what technique is he using? The possibilities include him putting replications in the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once... No, it's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I even track down the trajectory of the weapon? And if he is just using replications, I see no reason for these mirrors. But there's no doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attack!" Sasuke thought inwardly trying to figure out what is going on here.

"What they can do is to attack from both the outside and inside..." Kakashi thought.

"And to determine what those mirrors are for." Sakura thought.

"I'll need to..." Naruto and Rai both thought.

"I guess I'll have to attack from the inside and make Naruto and Rai attack from the outside." Sasuke thought.

"Hey, I came to help you!" Naruto said shocking Sasuke. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" He asked and we all just looked at him like as if he was crazy.

"Oh my god..." I inwardly thought cringing.

"What's the point in taking your allies by surprise...?" Kakashi thought dumbfounded.

"You idiot! If you're a ninja, be more careful!" Sasuke scolded.

"What's with that attitude? I came to help you!" Naruto yelled back.

"If you came into the mirror as well... damn it! Forget it, baka." Sasuke said. "Now we got only Rai on the outside..." He thought inwardly.

"Baka? What do you mean baka?!" Naruto yelled again at the insult.

"He is no doubt the number one ninja in surprising people. He came to help, but he's only making the situation worse. At least Rai is outside still..." Kakashi thought.

"I'll have to destroy the mirror, then!" Sasuke thought forming hand seals.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"These are mirrors made of ice, so..." Sasuke answers using the jutsu.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." He finishes.

As the fire tries to melt the ice. The ice mirrors while a little melted they still remain in solid form.

"That didn't work?" I questioned surprised.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower." The masked boy said attacking Naruto and Sasuke with more needles. Hearing them scream out in pain falling on the ground.

"Okay now this is getting out of hand!" I thought getting annoyed about to attack one of the mirrors from the outside with my claw and a kunai with my right hand. But to my surprise... it didn't do anything!

"Just how resilient are these mirrors!" I said surprised.

"This is bad..." Kakashi thought as he saw that not even Rai's outside assault did anything.

Zabuza laughed. "Forget it none of them can break those mirrors." He said and Kakashi looked at him a little mad.

"Don't worry. I will come for you later after these two." The masked boy said.

"Damn it! Not even Rai's attack can break them! Just where is he attacking from? Are these replications?" Naruto said as he got up off the ground. "Where is the real one?" Naruto questioned as he looked at all the mirrors.

"There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be caught." The masked boy said and Naruto formed a hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled as every shadow clone went to every mirror.

"Then I'll destroy all of the mirrors and see which one is real!" He said but gets attacked by the masked boy at fast speed going from mirror to mirror.

"This is a traveling technique that utilizes mirrors reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still." The masked boy explained.

"Just as I thought...!" Kakashi inwardly said. "That must be a Kekkei Genkai technique." He said for us to hear.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura quesioned.

"It's the same kind of thing as my Sharingan. They are techniques that are only passed down through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures." Sensei explained.

"That means...!" Sakura said surprised.

"Yes, even I cannot copy that technique. And there is now way to get past that technique." Sensei said.

"Damn it... so what...? I can't die here... I still have a dream I need to achieve... the dream to make the villagers recognize me and become the Hokage!" Naruto yelled frustrated as well looked at him.

"Dream...?" Haku thought inwardly.

"A dream... which I definitely lack..." I thought inwardly feeling sad.

"It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it were possible, I would not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. The bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect a important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja. I will kill you!" The masked boy said with full of determination as he brought up his needle.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Stop it, Sakura. Don't encourage them." Kakashi-sensei said.

"What?" Sakura questioned confused.

"Ever if there is a one in million chance to overcome that technique, they can't defeat that boy." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura questioned

Zabuza just chuckles. "They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone. That boy knows a ninja's agony quite well. He is different from Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei finished.

"That's correct. A real ninja is not trained in a peaceful village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a ninja, the experience of killing." Zabuza said as killer intent was flowing from him. "Also..." Zabuza said as he looked to Rai. "That boy over there probably knows it full well." He finished and at that Kakashi looked him surprised.

"You act as if you somehow know my student..." Kakashi said not liking that statement. "Explain yourself." Kakashi asked.

Zabuza just continued laughing "That is for me to know and for you to find out." He replied.

"That's it, I had just about enough of you. I'm sorry, but I'm going to finish this quickly." Kakashi said about to use the Sharingan once more not liking his answer.

"Sharingan, eh? How unoriginal." Zabuza said as he ran towards him and brought out a Kirigakure kunai out to hit Kakashi's eye only for it to hit his right hand which began dripping blood.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled concerned.

"Even if you say that it is unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan, Zabuza?" Kakashi said.

Zabuza just laughs. "You're not supposed to show your master technique more than one time to another ninja." He said.

"Be thankful, you're the only one who gets to see this eye more than once. And there will not be a third time." Kakashi said.

Zabuza just laughs again. "Even if you can beat me, you can't beat Haku." He said.

"What... even Kakashi-sensei can't beat him? That boy with the mask is that strong?" Sakura inwardly thought looking back to the others.

"I've taught him fighting techniques since he was a little boy. I taught him everything I knew. And he proceeded to improve his own techniques. As a result, he was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable. He threw away his belief in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine labeled as a ninja. On top of that, his techniques surpass mine. He has that dreadful ability, the Kekkei Genkai. I got myself an advanced tool. He's different from the scraps you carry! Although..." Zabuza said and Kakashi raised a eye brow.

"I wouldn't mind taking that student of yours over there." Zabuza said chuckling gesturing to Rai.

"I will not allow that to happen." Kakashi said sharpening his gaze with killer intent.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke vs Haku

* * *

"Just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean I'm going to quit. I'll try as many times as I need to!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto said forming hand seals doing the same thing from before.

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled.

The masked boy went from mirror to mirror attacking each Naruto shadow clone in a blink of the eye. He then proceeded to attack Sasuke with needles from a distance.

"That's it I got no choice!" I thought inwardly going inside the mirrors having my claw out to defend Sasuke because he is too heavily injured although some still hit me in the process. "Dang that hurts!" I inwardly thought, now understanding how the others feel.

"What are you doing?! Why didn't you stay outside, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"Look none of my attacks are working out there! You took the most hits so far. So be thankful I just shielded you just now. Besides my weapon can block more easily. We have to work this through together. Now that all three of us are in here we can observe and analyze what action to take."

"Tch, fine. But don't defend me ever again." Sasuke said not liking that I helped him just now.

"You and you're stubborn pride..." I inwardly thought.

"What? Now you're here too, Rai?" Naruto said now noticing me.

"Nothing that I can do out there. At least in here I can do something like defend and take some of the pressure off you guys." I said. "But now Sasuke's not going to want it..." I inwardly thought annoyed.

"Hmm... a foolish move all the same but he is correct in taking such action for his teammates." Haku thought. "Remember now, you have orders to take down but not kill that snow white haired boy if he gets in our way." Zabuza's words remind him. "It looks like he can defend himself much better than the rest so that won't be much of a problem for me. I don't have to hold back on him either." He thought inwardly thinking of his next move.

"That idiot defending me. But at least now I saw a trace of his movement!" Sasuke inwardly thought.

"One more time!" Naruto said.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" He does once more with a bunch of shadow clones of him going at all the mirrors.

Sasuke goes forward and kicks a puddle of water into the air and I notice this.

"You still don't understand it's futile." The masked boy said throwing needles at us all and we all take hits. I guarded with my claw once more but I still fell down to the ground like the others but got up at least much more easily.

"What Sasuke did just now..." I wondered trying to make sense of what he did in my mind.

"Just because I saw a trace of him doesn't mean that I can actually see him move. The water is getting repelled... but what if that wasn't water? Okay, the next time he attacks is when I'll make my move." Sasuke inwardly thought.

"So, Rai has joined the fray with them..." Kakashi inwardly though.

"Even if scraps attack in numbers, they can't beat Haku. The same even applies for the one that just joined them. Haku is the best tool." Zabuza said.

"There's nothing more boring than hearing someone brag. Let's begin." Kakashi said as he revealed the Sharingan.

"Wait up. Let me brag to you about one more thing. I didn't get simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Haku observe the battle as he hid in the mist. Haku is smart as well. With his analyzable skill, he can create a counter for any move he sees just once. I've been eager to copy what you said. **Let me just tell you that the same technique won't work against me twice**, was it?" Zabuza said as he formed a hand seal.

"Mist Concealment Technique." He said as he disappeared from Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna's view making there be fog this time now making it much harder to see.

"What's this super thick fog? The visibility is almost down to zero." Tazuna inwardly thought.

"Sensei..." Sakura said concerned.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna-san." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I need to believe in Sasuke-kun, Rai, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and do what I need to." Sakura inwardly thought moving to guard Tazuna with her kunai.

"Oh, Sakura." Tazuna said.

"Tazuna-san, don't get too far from me." Sakura informed.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Rai vs Haku

* * *

"I know, Zabuza-san. I will finish this off soon." Haku said.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto exclaimed going at it again.

"What a stubborn boy." Haku said under his breath going after Naruto's shadow clones and I notice Sasuke forming hand seals and I decide to do the same and move forward.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Sasuke inwardly said not alerting the target.

"What? A Fire Element technique?" Haku inwardly said now noticing it coming his way and tries to go into a mirror.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said as he now notices me with my palms holding lightning coming his way blocking his exit.

"What? And a Lightning Element technique?" Haku inwardly thought getting out of the way surprised at there being not only one but two elemental techniques from the two boys.

"Thunder Release: Lightning Palm Technique." I said. He tries to escape from me and go into another mirror, thankfully I managed to touch his two legs with each my of my palms just barely. I smiled at actually getting him.

"Huh? It didn't do anything..." Haku inwardly thought knowing it touched him slightly.

He then gets into a mirror and goes back to attacking Naruto's shadow clones at fast speed still.

"This is taking too much time!" Haku thought until he took out every shadow clone but notices something amiss.

"Why... why am I moving slower?" He questioned inwardly and notices his legs. "My legs!" He thought surprised. "That move from before did do something! He slowed me down!" He inwardly thought shocked and annoyed. He goes after the last few Naruto shadow clones still fast but at least slower. But as he does so he sees more fire coming his way from Sasuke. It doesn't injure him but it does hit a large chunk of his clothes. After he is finished with the shadow clones he goes back into a mirror. Naruto falls down from the air back next to us.

"Good, although it's gradual, I'm getting the timing down. It also from the looks of things it helped that Rai touched him with whatever technique he used." Sasuke inwardly thought noticing the large burn mark on his clothes.

"These three..." Haku thought surprised at their teamwork with how Naruto's clones were the distraction, Sasuke's attack was the misdirection and Rai's move caused progression to happen to make the situation more in their favor. "I must put a end to this!" He thought with strong resolve.

* * *

Kakashi vs Zabuza

* * *

"Even if he concealed himself in the mist, the mist is too thick..." Kakashi thought until he heard something behind him and saw shuirken and kunai coming at him and deflected them all with his kunai.

"You dodged that quite nicely. Just what I expected from Kakashi, the Sharingan user." A voice said appearing to be Zabuza out from the mist.

"He... has his eyes closed." Kakashi thought surprised wondering what he is doing.

"But when you see me next, that will be the end. You overestimate your Sharingan." Zabuza said as he hid in the mist disappearing again.

"What?" Kakashi questioned.

You talk as if you knew everything..." Zabuza said remembering their last encounter.

"Why...? Can you see the future?" Zabuza said before.

"You're going to die." Kakashi said before.

"Your prediction was incorrect. Kakashi, you cannot see through my mind or the future. Your Sharingan is just trickery that makes another think so. One who possesses the Sharingan has an eye of insight and an eye of hypnosis. Using those two abilities, you executed techniques one by one and acted like you knew the future. First, you copied my movement right away using your eye of insight. This is the Form Manipulation step. You used that to disturb me... and once you confirmed that my mind was shaking, you pretended you were me and decided what I was thinking. That was the Mind Manipulation step." Zabuza explained remembering the last encounter.

"You can't beat me, you monkey!" Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time before shocking and angering Zabuza.

"I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours ever again!" Zabuza said before.

"Then after you confirmed that I was severely disturbed..." Zabuza explained further remembering from the past a shadow of himself behind Kakashi. "Me...?"

"You set up a clever trap. You used your eye of hypnosis to show me an illusion, made me form seals first, then copied it. This is the Technique Manipulation step. Since that is the case, the solution is easy. First conceal myself in this heavy mist and render your eye of insight useless." Zabuza finished explaining.

Kakashi jumps back feeling something hit him. "Damn it, I can't guard myself in time." He said and Zabuza laughs.

"Then, I close my eyes and kill the possibility that you will use your eye of hypnosis in close combat." Zabuza says.

"Why? That makes you blind, too." Kakashi said.

"Have you forgotten? I am a master of silent killing. I can locate a target with just sound." Zabuza explained and with that Kakashi remembered shocked.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Rai vs Haku

* * *

"That black haired boy tracked my movement? No, that can't be while I am moving more slower I am still too fast for him." Haku inwardly thought in his mind.

"Damn it, we were so close." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but were making progress at least." I replied.

"Naruto, can you still move?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I can! I'm still okay! Believe it!" Naruto replied.

"He's exhausted, but I guess there's no wonder in that. The Shadow Clone Technique uses a lot of chakra. But because of that and Rai's technique I found a way to defeat him." Sasuke inwardly thought with a smirk.

"Naruto out of all of us I would say you have taken the most hits. It just shows how much stamina and chakra you have... but even then that will eventually not last much longer. We need to finish this soon." I inwardly thought.

"It's not possible. It must have been just a fluke." Haku thought about to attack again.

Sasuke forms hand seals. "Naruto, run! Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke said and at this I raised a eye brow.

"O-Okay! This time I will be the one to destroy it!" Naruto replied.

"What is he... no he is using Naruto as a distraction again." I inwardly thought a little angry but understanding the intention.

"What makes you think that if the snow white haired one wasn't able to destroy it that you attacking outside will make any difference? I will not allow for you to escape!" The masked boy said.

"I'll show you!" Naruto replied confident only to get hit again falling back down.

He then gets back up. "I'm not going to lose!" He said determine and I rush to his aid as the masked boy goes for him again coming out of the mirror.

"There! Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke inwardly said doing his attack again. The mask boy barely dodges this still effected by my previous technique and throws a needle at Sasuke. He then stands before Naruto and kicks him flying into the air backwards. I get behind him to cushion his fall and have my arms out to grab him.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Thanks... but I didn't need saving from you." Naruto replied bitter still not liking me for some reason...

"Would you quit putting up the act! I've been watching you and out of all of us you have taken the most hits!" I said angry annoyed at his attitude. He was about to say something but we both heard Sasuke.

"Would you two shut up." Sasuke said getting our attention taking out the needle and getting back up before continuing.

"Naruto that was good. Let's do it again." He said.

"Okay." Naruto said and I begin to get a little frustrated with Sasuke a little more for leading Naruto on the way he has been.

"Rai's probably not liking that I am using Naruto as bait. But he most likely will run out of chakra at some point. To prove it, he's gradually..." Sasuke inwardly thought until Naruto starts running again and this time Sasuke runs too after wards.

"Fine... it's clear none of them want my help defending them... I'll just have to observe him again. And it seems that Sasuke is now also acting as bait. I'll have to do my part analyzing then." I inwardly thought.

"How many times must I tell you. I won't allow any of you to escape!" The masked boy said hitting Sasuke with needles who then screams in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells only to also get hit by needles also screaming.

"Don't tell me...! My technique's effect is wearing off!" I inwardly thought noticing him regaining his speed now also getting hit but from behind unexpectedly. "No... I can't die here yet... not until I found out everything of who I am!" I inwardly thought falling down screaming just like the others.

"Damn it, it's been a long time since I had to fight in such a bad situation. I'm worried about Sasuke, Rai and Naruto, but... be calm and think. Where will he strike?" Kakashi inwardly thought but then realization hit him.

"Shoot! The bridge builder!" Kakashi thought going to Tazuna and Sakura's location.

Sakura and Tazuna then notice Zabuza behind them and are in shock but Kakashi gets in front to guard them as Zabuza grabs hold of his sword and attacks.

"Too slow!" Zabuza said and with that there was blood and Sakura screams loudly for all to hear.

To be finally concluded...

* * *

**Fragment 6 – In Order to Survive**

**Rai's POV**

* * *

"Everything just gets worse and worse... first father... then mother... and now this..." I inwardly thought crying running away with food in my arms.

"Come back here you thief! How dare you steal food from my shop! You street rat!" The man shouted angrily at me chasing me into a alley.

"Oh god...!" I said as there was no escape as I made a error in my turn I look back and see the man laughing triumphantly at me being cornered.

"I'll show you what happens to those that steal from me!" He shouted about to attack me.

I drop all the food and grab a kunai from my pocket that I found after my mother got killed. "Okay... now Rai... your dad taught you how to defend yourself don't falter... don't falter!" I inwardly thought about to attack him but stop. "I-I just can't do it!" I said to myself.

The man stops from going any further and sees me with the kunai and moves back and grabs something sharp on the ground. "Let's see how you handle this you vermin!" He said attacking again.

"No... no...! **No!**" I yelled out closing my eyes but something extended from my kunai. And with that there was silence... I hesitate to look but see my kunai in the man's stomach. I let go of it fast and the man falls to his death.

"I-I killed someone!" I inwardly thought crying and hugged my feet trying to comfort myself. "Even though father told me I would have to prepare for this sort of thing of happening in my life... I-I am such a crybaby!" I inwardly thought still crying depressed.

"Well... that was certainly interesting." A person said coming into the alley and I look up to see who it is still scared for my life.

This past memory for Rai ends here.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just thought this was the best place for a cliff hanger so yeah. Also it should be pretty obvious who it was at the end of the fragment. Considering easy picking for getting orphans in the Land of Water but good thing Rai was a sensor. Rai's past and full identity will be revealed next chapter and this ark will finally be concluded. Also... you won't believe it but I accidentally erased the next fragment darn it! It was going to be a good reveal for how he got his name. I still remember it but it's just a pain to type despite being a fast as typing. Please review and thanks for once again reading. :)**


	11. Sorrowful Tears under the Blue Moon!

******Chapter 11 - White Snow Past and Sorrowful Tears under the Blue Moon!**

After the assault I get up crouching down breathing heavily just like Sasuke, but Naruto is on the ground still in far worse condition. _"I knew it... he has taken too much damage as oppose to me and Sasuke, even if he has more stamina the needles would take their toll on him." _I thought not liking where things are going. We all then heard a scream from afar.

_"__Was that Sakura's voice? Did something happen? Just what is Kakashi doing?!____" _Sasuke questioned.

_"__That can't be good... it had to be Sakura. Kakashi-sensei must also be having a lot of trouble in this fog like the rest of us."_ I thought.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered still on the ground worried. We both turn our attention to him.

_"__Damn it, me and Rai need to do something. It looks like Naruto is out."_ Sasuke thought.

"Sit this one out Naruto... you've done enough..." I said trying to tell him to leave it to me and Sasuke.

"No... I'll do something about this..." Naruto said trying to get up off the ground.

_"__I can't believe it... he still can keep going?!"_ I thought amazed even knowing about his crazy stamina, but this is absurd.

"He..." Sasuke muttered under his breath also surprised speechless.

"Let's go..." Naruto said now on his two legs.

"How futile." The masked boy stated. Naruto formed a hand seal and chakra came bursting out of under his feet and rushes forward with the increased burst of speed. The masked boy blocks his way and Naruto then black flips and runs the other way with the masked boy still on his tail in the mirrors.

"Naruto, behind you!" Me and Sasuke yelled out, but were too late as the needles rained down on him tearing him to shreds even more and he falls back on the ground.

"Naruto!" Me and Sasuke yelled.

"It's impossible to get out of here. I can assure you that." The masked boy stated.

"Only because you never once had someone leave from here! If anything you're only assuming. The impossible can be possible. There is never guarantees in life!" I said not liking his arrogant statement.

"**There is never guarantees in life**... interesting choice of words." Haku noted to himself.

"Can you stand up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked running to him. "Don't waste your chakra like that anymore. That's what he wants us to do." He explained.

"He's right, Naruto." I said agreeing, also running to them.

"I know, I know..." He said about to get up only to fall back down.

_"Damn it, this isn't looking good at all. I... I need to do something!"_ Sasuke thought frustrated. "Rai, do you have anything else that could help?" He asked me.

"If I did don't you think I would have used it by now?" I answered.

"Tch, I guess so." Sasuke replied. _"I knew I shouldn't have thought much of him."_ Sasuke thought.

_"__Although... there is one jutsu I have left that my father taught me but it requires so much chakra and if I grab hold of you guys when having it active you guys would just get hurt and possibly die... heck even after I use it I would probably lose consciousness because of how much it drains. It is that risky despite what capabilities it gives me."_ I inwardly thought not wanting to tell him the consequences of my hidden technique.

_"My eyes are getting more used to his movement..."_ Sasuke observed.

"I will put an end to this now." The masked boy said beginning to throw needles at me and Sasuke. I put up my claw in defense again blocking some of the needles at least not to the point of falling down like before but still get hit in pain. While Sasuke is blocking all the needles with a kuani with ease.

_"__What?"_ Haku thought impressed at Sasuke blocking the needles.

_"__Is he seeing where the attacks are coming from much better?" _I inwardly thought also impressed, but regardless the needles in our knees take effect and we crouch down in pain.

"Stand up, idiot!" Sasuke ordered to Naruto.

_"__I understand his frustration with Naruto down not getting hit now but still...____"_I thought seeing Naruto struggle.

_"I was going for his vulnerable spots, but he keeps dodging them." _Haku observed.

"I know... stop being so annoying!" Naruto said frustrated trying to get up and needles came flying down on us once again.

___"__They should be hanging by a thread... no that's not it. They are fighting as well as covering for that boy. Especially the black haired one.____"_ Haku observed seeing Sasuke deflect needles and push Naruto to the side as needles come down on him. While I still try to defend my own self tired, but still helping Naruto until I eventually give out.

I yell out in pain as I fall down myself now next to Naruto.

"Looks like that boy can't no longer move anymore neither like the other." The masked boy said.

"Damn it, Rai! You get up too!" Sasuke yelled.

_"__Sorry... but I just don't have as much stamina as you guys...____"_ I inwardly said still not getting up too tired.

The masked boy then began laughing a little which angered Sasuke who took out a needle from his body and threw it at the masked boy, but he dodges.

"Wonderful, you move very brilliantly. You move a lot, but I will stop you with the next shot." The masked boy said as he throws needles in Sasuke's direction and he just dodges to the right barely. "Movement, reflexes and situation analyzable ability... all that should be worn out!" The masked boy said under his breath going from mirror to mirror trying to find Sasuke's weak spot.

_"Calm down... concentrate! And see through him!"_ Sasuke analyzed looking at each mirror that the masked boy appears in and as he sees him the masked boy begins to throw more needles. Sasuke grabs Naruto with his left arm and Rai with his right arm as he puts chakra into his feet to dodge quickly.

_"He's able to see through me... that can't be."_ Haku thought until he noticed a change in Sasuke's eyes. "Those eyes... you are..." He said surprised.

_"__Sharingan! It was only for a little, but I saw it."_ Sasuke observed still watching attentively at the boy circling him from mirror to mirror.

_"I see, so you possess a Kekkei Genkei ability. What a boy. Although it is still incomplete he awakened his ability during battle. If that's the case, I can't fight on for long. This technique uses a lot of chakra. And there is a limit on maintaining my movement speed. I thought that the boy who touched me early with his jutsu sped up the process, but I was wrong thankfully and it wore off. However, if the battle goes on much longer, he'll be able to predict my movement. His eyes have already captured me. Attacking him directly will be imprudent. Then, I will use him to lure him!"_ Haku processed about to attack Naruto, who is defenseless, but not Rai because of Zabuza's orders.

Haku goes out of the mirror about to strike Naruto. "What?" Sasuke questioned and ran to Naruto with his feet with chakra. _"Make it in time...!"_ He thought.

I begin waking up now, after recovering a little, but my eyes become shocked at what I see before me.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she sees Kakashi with blood coming out of his shoulder.

"You were slow to guard yourself, Kakashi. Your wish to help those kids made you lose your cool and further fog up that Sharingan of yours. Even if you have nice eyes, your ability to read an enemy's movement is numbing." Zabuza says laughing. "Come on, entertain me some more, Kakashi. I want to pay you back in a more fun way. Haku will beat those kids soon, so there's no need to worry about them." He informed with a grin bringing up his sword again. "Cry and apologize to them about your lack of power in the other world." Zabuza laughs deviously leaving once again from Kakashi's view in the fog.

"Sasuke-kun is going to be beaten?" Sakura questioned surprised but then shook her head. "No, that won't happen. Sasuke-kun won't... lose to a... guy like that! Rai and Naruto, too!" Sakura said closing her eyes in disbelief, but confident.

"That's correct." Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked opening up her eyes again.

"I... believe in their power. Naruto is the number one hyperactive knucklehead in surprising people. Rai is the shrewdest ninja in the village. And Sasuke is from Konoha's most superior clan..." Kakashi explained.

At hearing this out of Kakashi's sight Zabuza's eyes widen in shock. "So he's..." He said under his breath.

"Yes, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the genius ninja that possesses the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi explained.

"He's a survivor of that clan of tragedy? No wonder he grew up so fast. But that goes for Haku as well. No one has been able to defeat Haku's master technique. No one." Zabuza firmly believed being in sight for only a moment. "Now then, I guess I'll put an end to this, too." He said disappearing once again.

"Sakura, don't move from here." Kakashi ordered.

"What...? Okay." Sakura replied nodding and with that Kakashi went running after where Zabuza might be in the fog.

_"I will put an end to this as well!"_ Kakashi thought with strong resolve.

* * *

Naruto also begins to wake up still on the ground, but sees Sasuke up in front of him and notices the masked boy on the ground. "Really... you're a burden... all the time." Sasuke said to him.

"You did it, Sasuke...!" Naruto said surprised glad, but then his face showed shock just like mine and he notices the amount of needles Sasuke had still dripping with a lot of blood.

"Look at yourself... you idiot..." Sasuke observed.

"Why?! You protected me..." Naruto questioned in disbelief.

Sasuke's eyes begin to darken. "Who... knows..." He said remembering the stuff he did with him. Also the words he said and heard from Naruto. "**I'm going to surpass the title of Hokage, and make the villagers recognize me. Are you hurt, scaredy cat? We both climbed to the top. Sasuke!**" Sasuke then speaks again giving him a answer. "I hated... you." He said to him.

"Why?! Why? Why did you protect me...?" Naruto said getting up off the ground still in disbelief. "I didn't ask you to save me!" He shouted closing his eyes.

"Who knows... my body moved of its own accord, baka..." Sasuke answered as he falls on his back and Naruto goes to grab him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled opening his eyes and I just continued looking in disbelief as my head cringes at a distant memory and I put my hands on my head in pain.

"That man... I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." Sasuke explained with the image of a man with Sharingan eyes showing in his mind. Sasuke then moves his hand up in a pleading way. "You... don't die." He said as his hand falls and with that his eyes close. Naruto and I begin to cry as a teammate is lost.

"He... was able to jump into a trap to protect someone important. He's a ninja worthy of respect. Is this the first time you've both seen a friend die? This is the path of a shinobi." The masked boy said about to return to his mirror but... he notices a weird air coming from the snow white haired boy.

_"__His eyes... they're darkened even more so... no... they are completely soul less!"_ Haku thought shocked with terror at the cold blooded look Rai was giving off with tears still running down on his face.

"No.." I see the image of a woman before me dieing holding out her pinky finger and me doing the same. "No... No...! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed as I went quickly into my holster and grabbed four shurikens and enveloped them with a dark blue chakra, this chakra felt as if it were water itself. "This... feeling... I remember it when I first killed a man..." Rai remembers how his kunai became longer because of their being ice at the tip of it.

"Atom Release: Snow Hexagonal Shuriken." I throw my shurikens, which now looked like snowflakes and were instead six-sided with spikes on each side of the blades. But in doing so I fall and lay on the ground my eyes growing tired now asleep because of the pain that is still in my head.

_"__Impossible...! Did he active a Ice Release? No something isn't right here... it is and it isn't. Is this what Zabuza-san meant when he mentioned he had a different kind of power?!____"_Haku thought and escaped quickly, but got a scratch on his mask and leg with there being blood coming out of it from the two shuriken that did hit him. Once safely in his other mirror he notices the mirror that he left completely shattered! _"He even destroyed my ice mirror! No one has ever been able to do that!"_ Haku thought full of shock at the fallen white snow haired boy until his terror isn't over as he senses something else.

"I've had just about enough of you... how about you... SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled still in a state of disbelief as Sasuke in his hands is dead while grieving over him not even knowing what Rai just did. Steam then starts to surround him. "YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled as red chakra came spiraling from him and Haku sees a demon like face. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted with utmost anger.

_"What is this chakra...? First the cold dark blue chakra... and now this. Impossible, the chakra is taking form. What a terrible chakra..."_ Haku thought and with that the chakra took shape as a fox with fangs showed. The needles start coming out of Naruto and his wounds begin to heal.

"The wounds on his hand are regenerating... who is this boy?" Haku questioned, but then he looked at him in the eye and stepped back within the mirror in terror.

* * *

"Is this Zabuza?" No, this evil chakra belongs to... did his...?!" Kakashi thought under his breath trying to process what is going on.

_"What is this chakra? It feels unpleasant. Is it Kakashi? No, it's too big to belong to Kakashi. Who is it then? Could it possibly be that snow white haired boy? No it can't be him neither. Just who is it?"_ Zabuza wondered inwardly.

"Naruto...! What a disaster... the seal has broken at a time like this? I have to hurry." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

* * *

"What a thirst for blood. He's different from the boys I fought a while ago. He's coming...!" Haku observed as he brought up his needles in defense and threw them at Naruto only for them to be blown away from the red chakra. "What?" He said now disappearing to another mirror trying to escape Naruto's wrath. "He deflected it with his chakra?" Haku then appeared in all the mirrors about to attack. "Then..." As he threw the needles they all hit Naruto, but a sudden burst of red chakra blows them all away out of his body. Naruto then proceeds to punch the mirror where the real Haku is and it shatters. "How about this!" Haku said attacking him from behind in the shattered mirror, but as he comes down Naruto dodges into the air with absurd reflexes spinning. "This isn't good...!" Haku noticed as he tries to run to another mirror to escape, but Naruto instantly grabs him by his right arm. "What...?" Haku thought in shock as now the red chakra burst once more in the surrounding area like a explosion.

* * *

_"Did Naruto's seal break? No, this feeling... the seal is merely about to break. But it's true the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox is leaking."_ Kakashi thought taking out a scroll from his vest. _"It's still okay, the seal hasn't been completely broken, yet. I can still make it in time!" _He thought now unwrapping the scroll and putting his own blood on it. "Can you hear me, Zabuza? We're both running short on time. This may go against your style, but let's stop having fun. How about deciding everything with the next move?" Kakashi suggested forming a hand seal after spinning the scroll around him.

"Interesting. What can you do in this situation, though? Show me, Kakashi." Zabuza said.

* * *

The red chakra that burst out of Naruto like a explosion begins breaking the mirrors one by one. "I can't hold back his powers..!" Haku said surprised forming a hand seal with his free hand trying to maintain his ice mirrors from all shattering completely. Naruto then tightens his right fist with red chakra about to attack. He then proceeds to to punch Haku right in the face with everything he's got behind it. Haku is thrown into one of his mirrors shattering it as he is thrown into the air. He rolls on the ground and lays down the ground and stops as his mask begins to break. Haku tries to get up, but his mirrors still surrounding Naruto all begin to shatter. Naruto still not satisfied angered goes running after Haku again.

_"__Zabuza-san... I can't compete with him." _Haku knew with one side of his mask falling as Naruto jumped into the air about to attack once more. _"Zabuza-san..." _All he could think about was Zabuza as Naruto begins to land. Haku's mask now completely shatters off his face. _"I..." _Haku was completely dazed.

Naruto lands in front of Haku, but stops his attack as his fist can no longer go any further as he now sees the identity of the masked boy.

* * *

After me and mother escape as father tries to prevent the ninja from going after us. It is still night out and I begin to sense other chakra signatures. "Mother..." I said trying to alert her and she nodded understanding as we both came to a stop. "Did... did father fail...?" I said worried.

"No... don't ever think that Rai, your father is strong. He did what he intended to do in saving us. These are just another squad of ninja." Mother explained to me and I just nodded, but still concerned for him.

"_I-I don't doubt father, but... it's obvious that he sacrificed himself for us. His very words felt as if they were his parting words for me..." _I thought sad still after leaving him behind.

The ninja begin incoming on us and I look to my mother. "**Rai! Promise me this! Live strongly and protect what matters!**" My father's words remind and I get in front of mother with a kunai out. "Mother, please let me protect you!" I said and my mother stared at me blankly.

The ninja came into our view and were laughing. "Look at this kid. Thinking that he can protect himself and his mother. What a joke!" Many voices said with devious laughter and I just grew angered.

"Rai..." My mother said getting my attention. "Don't... it is my duty to protect you." She said and I looked at her wide eyed in shock.

"No mother! Please let me do this!" I said protesting. Mother then went up in front of me despite it all.

"Now you listen Rai... **parents are supposed to protect their children!**" She said and I felt like wanting to protest at this too, but couldn't say anything as her eyes began looking cold, but had a protective look to them. "Now Rai, you misunderstood your father's words. What he meant was to live strongly at the adversity that is thrown at you and to protect... the loved ones that you will eventually find... I just know it. Call it a mother's intuition." She explained looking back at me with a warm smile closing her eyes.

She then turn back to the surrounding ninja opening her eyes and giving back a cold glare that brought shivers to them. "I will not allow any of you to hurt my child! Come anywhere near us and you will regret it!" She exclaimed with venom. They all now know why she goes by the name Azure Cold-Blooded Spirit, but despite that they know if they do not kill them they will be punished by the Fourth Mizukage and most likely receive death for failure.

"You think you're in a position to make threats?! We all had just about enough of you bitch!" They all shouted beginning to attack.

"Ice Release: Ice Dome Explosion!" Mother shouts forming the hand seals and pushes me back away from being inside the dome. The dome has explosive tags surrounding it as all the ninja are trapped along with mother. The dome ceiling explodes and the ice and snow fall down on everyone in it like a avalanche.

After I get back up I look at where mother was at, but do not see her anywhere! "Mother! Where are you!" I yelled until I sense her chakra signature and I see her on the ground being the only survivor.

"See... my son. **Moms are tough.**" She explained to me and I just look at her in shock. "Rai... be proud of who you are, no matter whoever tells you otherwise. You are no abomination you are a blessing to me and I am proud to call you my son and your father feels the same way. Promise me something my child..." My mother with a smile on her face pulls out her pinky finger to me with tears beginning to flow in my eyes.

"W-What is it mother...?" I ask with tears rolling down my face grabbing hold of the pinky finger of my mother with my own pinky finger locking them together making a pinky promise.

"**Live on for your father and mother, for us my son!**" Mother slowly closes her eyes and I go to grab her hand and feel that it is cold. "Mother...? Mother?! **MOTHER!**" The boy cries with **sorrowful tears under the blue moon** that lights up the night sky above him.

* * *

"I remember... everything." I say muttering to myself waking up and then get up and see Naruto and the masked boy with his mask beginning to fall off his face. "I knew it..." I thought knowing that when I met him in the forest, Naruto greeted me in the morning and that is how he knew my name. I begin approaching them.

"Why did you stop?" Haku said and Naruto looks at him in shocked. "I killed an important friend yours... and his, but you can't kill me?" He questioned noticing me and Naruto looks to see me from behind.

"Rai! You're awake!" Naruto said surprised.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"I killed both your comrade kill me..." Haku continued going on about.

"Damn it!" Naruto punches him in the face and Haku falls on the ground coughing up blood a little and gets back up. Naruto just breaths heavily.

"Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that." He states and at this I look puzzled.

_"__What does he mean by energy? What exactly did Naruto do while I was sleeping...? Heck how did he defeat him?" _I questioned trying to figure it out in my head.

"He wasn't an important person to you?" He says getting me out of my thoughts and surprising Naruto. "There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead and decide not to take his life... if you ask me, doing something like that is now showing mercy. Do you both know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by anyone?" He explained. I look at him in shock understanding the pain of living without a dream. A dream that was broken.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto questions.

"Zabuza-san does not need a weak ninja. You stole my reason to exist." He answers.

"Why...? Why do you fight for that guy? He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have?!" Naruto yells not understanding.

"I had people that were important to me a long time ago." He says and we both look at him. "My parents..." He says telling us his **white snow past**.

"I was born in a small village of the Country of the Water, where the snow piled up deep. All we did was farm and we were poor, but my father and mother were happy with it. I was happy. They were really kind parents. But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened." He explained.

"Something? What happened?" Naruto asked and I sharpen my eyes having an idea.

"This blood..." He says before continuing.

"Blood? So... so what happened?!" Naruto questioned.

"My father killed my mother and tried to kill me." He said and me and Naruto look at him shocked.

_"__Was I off then? Unless there is more..."_ I thought.

"The Country of the Water has experienced many civil wars and those who possess the Kekkei Genkai were hated." He explained and at that I knew I was right. Having been involved in it myself.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto questioned.

"It is passed down from parent to child, or grandparent to grandchild. It's a special ability or technique that runs in the family. Because of the special abilities they possessed... the families were used in many disputes and the country itself feared them to be the harbingers of disasters and wars. After the wars, those families hid their abilities and live one. Because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed. That boy probably had a tough time as well." He said gesturing to Sasuke. "Also... you as well I imagine." He said now looking to me and Naruto looks at me in surprise as well.

"Rai... you too...?" Naruto questioned and I just frown not wanting to answer.

_"__Yes... but I am sure Sasuke wasn't effected by this more like he was popularized." _I thought inwardly knowing how he was treated nicely in the village.

"My mother possessed the Kekeei Genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while... no, forever..." He explained.

A flashback of a young Haku manipulating water into all kinds of shapes his mother drops a towel. "Mom, look! look! look! Isn't it amazing?" Haku said with excitement and his mother grabbed him by the arm, thus dropping the water.

"Why...? Why you, too...? Why?! Why does he have it, too?! This can't be...!" His mother said panicking.

"That hurts!" Haku screams in pain, but receives a smack to his face. He then stares shock in disbelief.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Haku... I'm sorry..." His mother says crying hugging Haku in apologizing.

"But my father found out about our secret." Haku explains.

A young Haku in terror falls on the ground backing up as his father with a club walks forward with men behind him. About to kill his son like he did with his wife crying. Haku also cries and then his father finally attacks him.

Haku walks about outside in the freezing snow, but falls and begins to cry. The house he left behind with the men in it shows there to be large ice spears popping out of it.

"When I came to, I realized that I killed my own father. And at the time, I thought myself as... no, I had to think of myself as being... I realized that was the most painful thing one could feel." He explained.

"The most painful thing one could feel?" Naruto questioned.

"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world." Haku answered frowning.

_"__He's the same as me..." _Both me and Naruto thought.

"You said to me, **I want to become the number one ninja in my village and make everyone recognize me.** When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears. That person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza-san knew that I was from a family with a Kekkei Genkai and raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone hated." Haku explained smiling slightly remembering when he first met Zabuza on a bridge.

"A kid like you will not be needed by anyone and die a beggar." Zabuza said with it snowing.

"You have the same eyes as me, mister." Haku stated closing his eyes smiling.

They both look at each other intently with their eyes. "Kid, do you want to be needed by someone? Can you give everything to me?" Zabuza questioned and Haku looks at him and there is a silence. Eventually, Haku nods his head in response.

"Starting today, your ability is mine." Zabuza informed and with that Haku gets up in disbelief and walks over to him. Zabuza then puts a hand on Haku's hair and pulls him to his side.

"Come with me." He said. Those three words being enough for Haku to find his place in the world.

"I was happy..." Haku says smiling at us.

"Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave this Country of the Water tonight. But I will return to this country again. I will take possession of this country. In order to do that, I don't need worthless words of consolation or encouragement. What I really need is..." Zabuza informed.

"I know. Please feel at easy, I am your weapon, Zabuza-san. Please let me be with you as a tool who will follows your orders." Haku replied closing his eyes smiling.

"Well said, good boy." Zabuza said with a grin.

"Im sorry, Zabuza-san, I couldn't be the tool that you wished for me to be." Haku said out loud to himself and walked towards us.

"Naruto-kun and Rai-kun. Please... kill me." Haku told us.

* * *

Elsewhere Kakashi still fighting Zabuza commences his attack.

"Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique." Kakashi muttered crouching to the ground with the scroll.

"Whatever you do, it's pointless. You can't even feel my presence at all. But... I know what you are doing very well, Kakashi. You have fallen into my trap completely." Zabuza said until he notices the ground shaking and eventually cracking as a dog tries to bite his leg he jumps dodging with his left leg, but another dog bites his right leg holding him. Then other dogs appear and commence to bite him to hold him immobile.

"What's that sound?" Tazuna asked.

"What? What's going on?" Sakura wondered just as confused.

"If I can't follow you with my eyes or ears, then I just have to use my nose. That's what happens when you let your guard down in the mist. This is a summoning technique for pursuing purposes. I stopped your attack two times and bled each time for this purpose. Your weapons have my scent on them. Those are my cute ninja dogs and their noses work better than any other dog's. You're the one who has fallen into the trap. The mist has cleared. Your future is death." Kakashi said.

"I don't care about your bluffs." Zabuza said.

"Don't act so tough! You can't do anything in this situation. Your death is certain. Zabuza, you fooled around too much. Your ambitions were far too big. You failed in the assassination of the Mizukage and the coup d'etat. You ran away with a few subordinates and became an exiled ninja. Your name was given to the village of Konoha immediately. In order to gather money from retaliation and to avoid prosecution from the pursuing ninjas... you sided up with a vermin like Gatoh. Zabuza, do you really think I survived with just this Sharingan? I'll show you my original technique. It's not a copy." Kakashi said forming hand seals as blue chakra surrounded him and lightning came into his hand.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Cutter!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What the... I can see the chakra on his hand..." Zabuza said shocked.

"You're too dangerous. The person you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is this country's courage. The bridge he is trying to create is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices too many people. That's not what a ninja is supposed to do." Kakashi explained.

"Who cares? I have fought for my ideal. And that won't change in the future, either." Zabuza said determine.

"I'll say this again. Give up. Your future is death." Kakashi told him.

* * *

Back to with me and Naruto.

"Please kill me. Why are you hesitating?" Haku asked confused.

"I can't believe that stupid story! Weapon? Tool? You call a person like that an important person? You're okay with that?!" Naruto backed away shouting.

"Is it wrong?" Haku questioned.

"What...?" Naruto said confused.

"What's wrong with that? Zabuza-san had hopes for me. He needed me." Haku explained.

He remembers holding a white snow rabbit in his arms only for it to hop out and go into a bush. Zabuza comes out and has it hold onto in his hands by the ears and Haku looks happy. He then takes the rabbit and hugs it and looks up to Zabuza smiling blushing and Zabuza puts a hand on his head rubbing his hair.

"But I have lost the purpose that made me, me. Zabuza-san will no longer need me. That's why I am asking you both... put an end to me... now, hurry..." Haku said looking straight at us and I just stand still and Naruto continues backing away. "Why are you both hesitating?" He asked us.

"I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying on this world?! You could have made people recognize you through something else other than fighting!" Naruto shouts.

"The day I met you both in the forest, I felt that you two were like me. You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to soil both your hands." Haku tells us and both of us look at him surprised.

"Is that... is that the only way?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." He says and Naruto closes his eyes.

"If I met you somewhere else, we might have been friends." Naruto says and opens his eyes about to attack, but sees me with lightning right at Haku and he closes his eyes falling.

"Why... why did you do that Rai?! I was going to do it!" Naruto yells out me.

"I have my reasons... okay? Just trust me." I tell him.

"Stop it! I had just about enough of you doing things like this like killing those two guys from earlier and now him! Why should I trust you!" Naruto shouted at me angrily, but I don't answer him.

"The mist is starting to clear up a little... I sense Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza. I must go! Sorry father... but I must use this jutsu. You told me to only use for escaping when I got older to save myself but... I want to use it to save someone... to finally save a important person to another. Unlike before..." I thought remembering mother and began forming hand seals.

"Lightning Release: Godspeed!" I exclaimed leaving Naruto behind.

"What... the...?" Naruto said in shock and disbelief at Rai disappearing.

_"__I must save him! That guy... Haku's pain is far greater than mine. I have no right to cry... he lost his mother right in front of him. Sure we both share similarities, but he had to kill his own father to survive never getting any parting words from neither of them... at least my parents did. They gave me the strength to survive and I will keep my promises from here on out!" _Rai thought with strong resolve.

I appeared in between Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza. Eyes widened to a large size, Kakashi tried to stop but could not as his momentum was far greater. His Lightning Cutter sailed forward, aiming straight for his student's heart, chirping and clapping loudly.

The mist cleared completely at that moment and everyone could finally see what was happening. Tazuna and Sakura were speechless as everything was happening too fast for them. A heartbeat later, everything had ended and Kakashi hesitated to open his eyes. He found his right arm pushed to the side by Rai's hand. He didn't kill his student, he was glad. Calming his raging heart, Kakashi withdrew his arm slowly.

_"__It's a good thing for this jutsu. I might be able to go fast, but I can also react better to incoming attacks... but now..." _I thought falling to the ground after doing so and can't move my body, but still awake.

"Rai! What're you doing here?!" Sensei asked me. _"Just what kind of jutsu did he use? Whatever it is... I am glad I don't have another person killed because of me..." Kakashi thought remembering a dead female comrade._

"Kakashi-sensei, this man is no longer our enemy." I said to him

Laughing coldly, Zabuza attempted to move his body, but failed as the dogs were still attached to him. "Are you crazy, brat. I'm hired to kill that old man and anything else that's in my way." Zabuza said.

"Well... you might wanna look around you before you say stuff like that." I said and at that Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza knew of my chakra sensing abilities and looked around.

"Gatoh... that bastard. Kakashi it looks like this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after the old man, I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza explained feeling approaching killer intent.

"You're right." Kakashi-sensei said and released his jutsu from immobilizing him.

"Hey brat where is Haku?" Zabuza asked me and I gesture my head the only thing that I can move over to Haku's motionless body.

"No… it can't be!" Zabuza denied the truth and his body moved without his command. "Haku!" He yelled running to his body. But stops as he sees someone approaching.

"Rai! You're okay!" Sakura yelled surprised to see me.

"Hello..." I said still feeling weak unable to move. Naruto comes to the rest of us and sees Sakura.

"Naruto? Naruto! You're okay too!" Sakura yelled to him waving her hand.

_"__Sakura-chan..." _Naruto thought not knowing what to say to her frowning.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and Naruto just looked the other way about to cry his eyes closed.

"Rai... what about you... do you know where Sasuke-kun is?" She asked me and I just closed my eyes not responding to the question and Sakura begins to frown worried.

"Sakura..." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'll go, too." Tazuna said breaking Sakura out of her thoughts knowing what she is thinking. "That way, you won't break your teacher's orders." He explained.

"Okay..." Sakura replied grabbing Tazuna's hand going to where Sasuke is passing by Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered to himself.

Once Sakura and Tazuna get to where Sasuke is Sakura gasps as she sees his motionless bloodied body with needles in him. Tazuna turns the other way as surprised. Sakura puts a hand on Sasuke's face.

"He's cold...this isn't an illusion... huh?" Sakura asked.

"You don't have to hold back just because I'm here. You should just cry at a time like this." Tazuna informed.

"I... always got 100's on the tests at the ninja school. I memorized the more than 100 ideas of a ninja's know how and always wrote down the answers proudly. One day, this problem showed up on a test... **A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will allow him to not cry.**" Sakura explained beginning to cry over Sasuke's body.

_"This... this is what a ninja is... it's too cruel."_ Tazuna thought closing his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura says and begins crying loudly for me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to hear.

* * *

Back to Zabuza's confrontation with the approaching figure.

"Gatoh, why are you here? And what's with all these men?" Zabuza asked dangerously, his mind having a feeling though.

"Heh, heh! The plan has changed." Gatoh said in a mocking voice. "Well actually, I planned to do this from the very beginning." He smirked, looking very happy with himself. "Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here." Gatoh said.

"What?" Zabuza said not amused.

"I never planned on paying you any money." Gatoh then went on explaining his so called brilliant plan to the Konoha ninjas and Zabuza. "And you call yourself the Demon of the Village of the Hidden Mist?You're just a cute little baby devil." He mocked.

"We can easily kill you now!" The mob cried, thinking of the easy victory and the money at the end.

_"__Zabuza might be heavily injured from his fight with Kakashi-sensei, but not that injured to the extent he can't fight back... fools."_ I thought at their stupidity for underestimating this guy called a demon.

"Oh yeah... that's right. I owe this one..." He kicked Haku's head and said dismissively. "Heh, he's dead." He observed.

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled and I also was about to lash at him, but can't because my body just feels too tired.

"Stop Naruto, don't move so carelessly." Kakashi-sensei said holding him back.

"Why don't you say something, too! He was on your side, right?!" Naruto yelled questioning.

"Shut up, kid. Haku is already dead." Zabuza said.

"You really don't feel anything about what he did?! You were with him a long time, right?!" Naruto said.

"Like how Gatoh used me, I was also just using Haku. I said this before. We ninja are just tools. I wanted his abilities, not him. I have no regrets." Zabuza explained.

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Stop, it Naruto. We don't have to fight him anymore." Kakashi-sensei said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides..." He tries to explain further, but Naruto shoves his arm away from him.

"Shut up! He's still my enemy!" Naruto yelled pointing at him. "He... he really liked you!" Naruto yelled pointing at Haku.

"And you really don't think anything of him?! Do you really... really not think anything of him?! When a person becomes as strong as you, do they start to think like that...? He devoted his whole life, his whole existence to you! He couldn't even see his own dream... dying as a tool... is just... just... too wrong and painful..." Naruto said crying looking down.

"Kid..." Zabuza said and Naruto looked up at him. We all then notice the tear drops on the ground coming from Zabuza. "Don't say any more... Haku... not only did he hurt his heart to fight for me, but he hurt his heart for you guys. I know. He was far too kind. I'm glad we were able to fight you as your final opponents." He said taking off his mouth cloth showing his razor teeth.

"Oh, yes... kid, it was just like you said. Ninja are human, too. They might not be able to become a tool. Without emotions. I lose..." Zabuza said

Zabuza then swung his huge sword and rushed towards Gatou with bloodlust.

"That's enough! Kill them!" Gatou yelled, running and tripping over his own feet to get behind his human shields.

One man mocked yelling. "One badly injured ninja against these numbers? You think you can wi-"

He was dead before he could finish. Without many injuries and hold a thirst for revenge, Zabuza was indeed the Demon of the Mist. Cutting down his enemies with no hesitation, he soon sent Gatou's head flying. The poor foolish man did not even have time to utter any last words.

Everyone stopped, no one dared to move as they feared to attract the terrifying demon's attention. Turning on one heel, Zabuza placed his large weapon onto his back and walked towards Haku, ignoring the mob and the Konoha ninjas. Kneeling down, he touched the boy's face, feeling the fading warmth. "Haku…" He said sorrowfully.

* * *

_"__Did I die...?" _A voice thought.

"Sasuke-kun..." A voice said grieving sad.

_"__Sakura?" _He then looks to see Sakura over him. _"I... I... I'm alive." _Sasuke noticed.

"Sakura, you're heavy." Sasuke says alerting Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun...? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grabs him tightly with tears of happiness.

"Sakura, that hurts." Sasuke told her.

_"You must be happy, Sakura."_ Tazuna thought shedding a tear wiping it.

"No, don't move." Sakura told him.

"Where's Naruto and Rai...? And what happened to that masked guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto and Rai are safe. And that masked boy... I think died." Sakura explained.

"Died? Did Naruto or Rai defeat him?" Sasuke asked.

"No... I don't know the details, but it seems he is laying face down on the ground completely motionless." Sakura explained gesturing over to the boy in question's body.

"I believe in you. You must have dodged the attacks to avoid serious damage. Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said amazed.

_"One of them... must have done it..."_ Sasuke thought deeply.

"Naruto! Rai! Sasuke-kun is okay! He's alive!" Sakura yells waving to us.

"What...?" Naruto said surprised and I was too.

_"__Well... I'll be... he really is a stubborn guy." _I thought turning my head and Sasuke just brings up his hand alerting us.

"**Haku hurt his heart for you guys, too, when he fought you. He was far too kind.**" Both me and Naruto remember.

"Zabuza was right about that." I say to myself, but glad to see a teammate isn't dead because of Haku.

"I see, so Sasuke is safe, too. I'm glad." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hey you guys are feeling too safe. Damn ninja, you killed our source of revenue! Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables." The men among the mob said.

"Damn, this is bad." Kakashi muttered.

"Can't you do anything?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Kakashi-sensei said scratching his nose.

"I can help." Zabuza said, standing after putting Haku gently down next to me again whose eyes were now closed. "After all, this is partly my fault." He said.

Before the whooping mass could reach them, a fishing spear slammed into the ground between them, surprising everyone on the bridge who turned to look at the origin of the spear. It was a little boy who shot it and he yelled. "If you come any further onto our island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" Inari said.

'Inari…!' Naruto, Rai and Sakura recognized with surprise. Inari wasn't like the small and scared boy from the previous night. He stood, looking ridiculous with a wok as his helmet yet very courageous.

"INARI!" Naruto yelled, waving at the boy.

Grinning, the said boy shouted back. "A hero shows up at the last second, right?" Inari asked.

But these people were just normal fishermen. They weren't like those people who kill for money therefore they had less fighting experience, but still wanted to protect their home.

To even the odds, both Naruto with Kakashi-sensei following suit.

"Shadow Clone Technique." They say.

_"__Well... Kakashi-sensei has that too."_ I thought impressed.

Looking menacingly at their enemies, several Kakashis said at the same time, their voice eerily echoed, "So… you want some of this?" They asked.

Well, it wasn't hard to guess that they ran away pretty fast. Soon, there were only the original fighters left behind.

Zabuza knelt back down, his back facing Kakashi-sensei who was walking up to him. "Looks like it's over, Kakashi." He said softly, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Yes... it is." Sensei said.

Then, it started to snow.

Zabuza choked. "Are you crying, Haku?" He wondered, crying now. "It's all over now…" He had meant Haku's life as well as his own.

"No it's not." I said to him.

Lifting up his face, the **Demon** gave a harsh bark of laugh. "It is, brat, its ov-" He said until a voice suddenly began speaking.

Haku opened his eyes and came face to face with Zabuza. "Zabuza-san…" He whispered, unbidden tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes. "Zabuza-san…" He said shocking everyone except me.

"Haku, you're… you're not dead!" Zabuza cried and unexpectedly hugged Haku. "I'm sorry… thank you, Haku." He said.

"How is this possible, though...?" Kakashi-sensei asked for everyone else.

"It was me." I said alerting everyone's attention. "I used my Lightning Palm on him with, but with one hand and hit his heart two times. In other words I faked his death and the effect would wear off eventually. So... I guess you can say I pulled what Haku did on you Zabuza-san." I explained and that that everyone was surprised.

_"__Heh, I suppose I should have expected much from Kirito-sensei's kid." _Zabuza thought remembering how the jutsu works himself. "You have my thanks kid." He said to me.

"Don't mention it." I replied. _"At least he isn't calling me a brat anymore..." _I thought.

"You really are the most conceited guy!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." Kakashi-sensei said with a grin smiling reminding Sakura. She just now feels even more so annoyed.

Naruto punched Rai on the shoulder crouching. "Rai, you idiot!" He said, wiping his nose.

"Ow! Would you watch it! My body can't move for goodness sake..." I said a little annoyed on the ground. Kakashi-sensei picks me up onto his back and Zabuza does the same for Haku, who is still feeling weak.

"Hahaha!" Tazuna unexpectedly laughed. "This is fantastic! Everyone! Let's go back and celebrate!" He exclaimed.

"YEAH!" All the towns people yelled glad.

During the celebration in town. Kakashi and Zabuza lay their students down to rest in Tazuna's house. But remain by us for a moment.

"Zabuza... I have some questions for you. You acted as if you knew who Rai was... care to explain?" Kakashi-sensei asked. I was also curious because I remember there being a man with a large sword confronting my father.

"Heh... fine I'll tell you it's because he bares a striking resemblance to my sensei in the killing arts, who trained me further. Kirito Hozuki aka the Black Shadow of the Mist." He explained and Kakashi-sensei looks surprised at now understanding even further about what those two ninja assassin brothers from before said.

"Allow me to explain further... I remember everything now." I said getting their attention. "That would be because that man... Kirito Hozuki is my father and my mother is Kisara Yuki." I said explaining to Kakashi-sensei who at first looks shock that my memory is back, but then nods his head putting the pieces together.

"I see... I am glad to hear that for you Rai." Sensei said and I nod.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by **I remember everything now?**" Zabuza asked me.

"Well, before I came to Konoha I had no memory and was found by the Third Hokage, who rescued me while passing by near a river. I was 8 years old at the time and I as to how I got into the river with amnesia, it is because I was being chased by a mob of people who were after me and they cornered me to a cliff and once they attacked me I fell down into the ocean. I thought I was a goner." I explain to him and Zabuza nods his head understanding. "Also... Zabuza-san did you ever fight my father?" I ask him.

"If your asking if I killed him the answer is no." Zabuza explained to me. _"But I can assure you, I know who it was..."_ He thought knowing the man.

"I see... thanks for telling me." I tell him and he nods. "Also... my full name is Rai Mizuki." I tell them all and they nod.

Everyone smiles. "Good to hear you remember now Rai. Well anyway, we'll let you two rest up in the meantime don't get up until you're feeling better alright?" Sensei said and I nod my head. Kakashi and Zabuza both leave to allow their students to rest.

"Rai..." Haku says getting my attention.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Thank you... for saving my life and especially... Zabuza-san as well." Haku closing his eyes smiling.

"No problem. You're like... family in a sense." I said and at that Haku continued his smile and we both rest falling asleep.

Outside Tazuna's House, Kakashi and Zabuza still talk with another.

"So Zabuza, would you like to come with us to the village? And explain yourself to the Hokage for the coup d'etat on the Mizukage? If you do you would finally stopped being chased around the Land of Water." Kakashi offered thinking this man couldn't be all that bad after what he displayed today.

"Heh, fine I'll take you up on your offer, Kakashi." Zabuza said grinning finally feeling at peace from having to not run away from Mist Village ninja anymore.

Country of the Wave ark complete.

* * *

**Fragment 7 – Rai's Godparents**

"Hmm... what should we name him, Kirito?" A woman asked holding Rai.

"That's a good question, Kisara. We can't give him either of our last names, otherwise he will be chased down considering how things are going outside and even inside the village with how people are treating those with Kekkei Genkai abilities as of late." Kirito explained.

"I know... and people are going to find him so weird at first glance because of his hair snow white hair and dark blue eyes. I wish he didn't have to suffer the burden of having them like I did in the past..." Kisara said sadly and Kirito put a hand on her hand holding it.

"Don't think that way. Remember you are no longer alone you have me and now... our son and don't forget the others. We all will always remain by your side." Kirito explained.

"Kirito... thank you..." Kisara said until they both heard a knock on their door.

"I wonder who that could be... let me get it." Kirito said approaching the door and opening it to see a auburn colored haired woman.

"My, my, my what do we have here? Are you flattering your wife, Kirito?" The woman asked.

"Oh it's you... and no I meant every last bit of it. Were you eavesdropping on us?" Kirito asked.

"But of course! I can't allow you to soften a independent woman and best friend, who was once hailed as the Azure-Cold Blooded Spirit. Women must be tough, especially in this world that we live in." The woman said explaining her actions.

"Oh come now, Mei. You know Kirito means well, he is being a wonderful husband as always." Kisara informed.

"Well... okay. I'll forgive you this time, especially since she has such great faith in you. Also because you are a good looking man." Mei said complying.

_"__What does that have anything to do with it..." _Kirito thought confused at the last statement.

_"__Mei... I feel as though your hitting on my husband... but then again it is just your personality showing."_ Kisara thought in understanding as most people would misunderstand.

"So... anyway you two wanted me for something?" Mei asked.

"Yes, Mei we were talking about it and were wondering if you would like to be our son's godmother. What do you say?" Kirito asked.

"Well now... what has brought about this?" Mei asked them.

"I know that you would make a wonderful person for the job, Mei. You're my best friend and considering you have helped me so much with guidance. I'm sure you would be able to help our son if something were to ever happen to us." Kisara explained.

Mei looked at them in surprise. "I see... then I accept." Mei said smiling.

"Wonderful! Now we have two godparents for him." Kisara exclaimed.

"Wait? Who is the godfather?" Mei asked.

"That would be Yagura." Kirito answered.

"Figures much, should have expected considering how you guys are best friends and all." Mei said understanding.

"Now all we need to do is figure out a first and last name for him. What should it be?" Kisara questioned.

Kirito coughs into his hand. "Well... Yagura's suggestion was to call him, Rai." He said.

"Why is that?" Both Kisara and Mei questioned.

"Well, Rai means trustworthy man and Yagura has called me trustworthy in helping him and notices the resemblance between me and him. So he thought it would make a good name." Kirito explained.

"That sounds like a wonderful name. It makes sense." Kisara said agreeing with it and Mei nodded.

"I have a suggestion for the last name." Mei said.

"You do?" Both Kirito and Kisara asked.

"Yes, how about **Rai Mizuki**." Mei said before continuing. "**Mizu** for Mizukage because I can see him becoming it unlike a certain someone who could have." Mei looks slightly to Kirito and he just coughs into his hand a little embarrassed. "Also **ki** for chakra energy. Not to mention it has the two last letters in both your last names, Hozuki and Yuki." Mei finished explaining.

"I like it! The name has so much symbolism to it!" Kisara said smiling agreeing with her friend.

"Yes, it sounds like a great name for him." Kirito said smiling agreeing as well.

"Glad to know you guys like it." Mei said smiling.

"_You'll become something else in the future. I just know it Rai."_ Kisara thought happy holding her child.

* * *

**Authors Note: I had to believe it or not edit this chapter sadly back on my computer. I couldn't edit on doc manager for this one. I am guessing because of having over 10,000 words... so I transferred that to profile relating to Rai. Anyway moving on. Yes! Zabuza and Haku live. First thing Rai has unsuspectingly changed because of his inclusion in the storyline. Also yes what Kisara said before was a line from the game called Final Fantasy 13 reference quote: "Moms are tough." Because Mei said woman need to be tough you pretty much can say Kisara decided to take that to heart for her role of protecting her child. I like Yagura and Mei. What can I say? I decided to make them godparents like Jiraiya is to Naruto and Tsunade should be considered his godmother I mean it makes sense right? Also Rai means lightning and thunder too, hence why he has a lightning affinity. Also just to let you know no Rai doesn't want to become Mizukage his dream was something else, but certainly related to it. I have information on Rai on my profile. Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	12. Return to Konoha: Arrivals and Rivals!

******Chapter 12 – Returning to Konoha Arrivals and Rivals!**

In the morning me and Haku recovered from our injures. Team 7 would be going back to report on completing the mission and we would bring along Zabuza and his partner Haku, Kakashi-sensei told us. We were saying our farewells to the towns people as the seagulls were about.

"We've completed the bridge thanks to you all, but we're going to miss you." Mr. Tazuna said sadly.

"Be well on the back." Ms. Tsunami said.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi-sensei said for us all.

"Now, now, old man Tazuna, we'll visit you again one day." Naruto exclaimed.

"He is right, Mr. Tazuna. You never know we could have a mission back here." I said agreeing with him.

"Do you guys, promise?" Inari said trying to hold in his tears and Mr. Tazuna puts a hand on his head.

"Inari... you're going to get lonely, aren't you? You can cry, now you know. Cry..." Naruto said also trying to hold in his own tears.

"I'm not going to cry! You can cry, first if you want, Naruto." Inari replied.

"No... you first." Naruto said with them both holding their tears, but begin to unshed. "See you!" He said turning his body not wanting for Inari to see him cry.

"_Boys can be so pathetic..." _Sakura thought with a dumbfounded look at Naruto.

"Inari, live strongly and protect what matters." I said to the boy telling him my father's words.

"RAI!" Inari yelled going to hug me still crying.

"_Oh god..." _I thought with my face turning red, but if I push him away I would look heartless.

"Darn it... Rai! Why do you got to be so sappy with farewells!" Naruto said joining in on the hug as well crying too.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shout to them both my face still red feeling as though I am about to lose my mind. _"I should have never said anything!"_ I regretted to myself. Kakashi-sensei and Mr. Tazuna try to pull Naruto and Inari, respectively away from me and thankfully they did.

"_Well it is clear as day that Rai doesn't like physical contact." _Kakashi observed knowing that he has one shy student by his facial expression.

"Sorry about that, good bye have a safe trip." Mr. Tazuna apologized and the towns people fare welled us.

We all wave our hands to them, all except Zabuza-san knowing he is called the Demon of the Mist so he does have a reputation to keep, but as he apologized to Kakashi-sensei after Gatoh's betrayal he apologized to the construction workers he hurt as well, so he was a guy who could show humility once in a while.

"Those boys changed Inari's heart and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers. That team created a bridge, known as courage, which led to hope." Tazuna said.

"Bridge, eh? Oh yeah... we have to name this bridge, too." One villager said.

"I forgot, but I have a perfect name for this bridge." Tazuna said.

"What is it?" The villagers asked.

"Let's go with **The Bridge of Hope.**" Tazuna said and the towns people agree with him after everything that has happened now regaining their renewed hope that they all thought was lost to their land, but back even stronger than ever.

"All right! Once I get home, I'm going to have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate the completion of this mission. Also, I'm going to make Konohamaru listen to my tale of bravery." Naruto informed with his hands behind his head.

"_He knows the Third Hokage's grandson? Then again it should be common knowledge, but he sounds so familiar with him." _I thought wondering what his connection is to him.

"Then I'll... hey, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date once we return to the village?" Sakura asked.

"No, I decline." Sasuke replied and at this Sakura stops looking depressed frozen.

"You certainly know how to treat the ladies." I say to him.

"Hn." Is all he has to say for himself.

"_As speechless as always..."_ I think.

"Hey... hey, I will." Naruto said trying to date Sakura only to be hold by his collar.

"Shut up! Be quiet, Naruto." Sakura ordered as she threw him behind.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Haku asked concerned stopping to check on him.

"I... I'm fine..." Naruto replied shakily on the ground.

"_She really has a anger management problem..."_ I thought feeling bad for Naruto.

"Is your group always like this?" Zabuza asked with a dumbfounded look. _"I can only imagine how it will be when we get to your village."_ He thought not wanting to insult the village's military force.

"It has its own charm to it." Kakashi-sensei said closing his eyes with a grin.

"Charm is certainly one way of putting it nicely." I said voicing my opinion. "How does it feel being denied, Sakura?" I asked whispering to her with a smirk.

"Drop dead!" Sakura yelled not in the mood. I just chuckled to myself.

* * *

Back in Konoha after a couple of days.

"So this is Konohagakure, eh? Definitely too bright for my liking. It's nothing like Kirigakure." Zabuza said, which is true because it isn't called the **Village Hidden in the Mist** for nothing.

"It's bright and warm here." Haku said voicing his opinion, actually liking the warmth hitting his skin.

"Glad that you like it." I replied.

"We need to give our report to Lord Hokage." Kakashi-sensei said with his eyes lazy and bored. "And we need to explain Zabuza and Haku's situation to him." He explained.

"This is boring! It's been too long! I want to go!" Naruto yelled, tired of waiting wanting to run to Ichiraku.

Sakura punches him on the head. "Naruto! It is our job to hand in our reports to the Third Hokage. Don't be lazy!" She scolded.

"Sorry... Sakura-chan..." Naruto complied.

We all then went to the Hokage's office as soon as Kakashi-sensei knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Third Hokage said and we all entered. "Welcome back. It's good to see you again, Team 7. Can I presume you finished your mission?" He asked with eyes slightly on Zabuza and Haku wondering why Mist ninja were with us. This actually made Haku and even Zabuza sweat a little, although Zabuza seemed to look a little excited for some reason I could tell in his hungry eyes.

"_Does Zabuza want to fight the Hokage? Or heck all the Kages? I guess it makes sense. I mean a man called a demon would want to fight the strongest of the strong despite fear."_ I processed.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. We escorted the bridge builder back home safely." Kakashi-sensei said and the Hokage nods to this answer. "Also, we brought these two with us to explain further details on their situation with you." He explained and he and the rest of us (me and Naruto) went on about how they were enemies at first, but ended up as allies in putting a stop to Gatoh's plans of trying to take control of the Land of Waves.

"I see... so your C rank mission ended up becoming very well more of a B rank mission after what had happened to all of you." The Hokage processed and we all nod in confirmation. He mentioned that while that was the case, the mission is going to be reported as a C rank still, however we will get B rank pay.

"What?! Oh come on!" Naruto yelled not liking that it is not going to be recorded as a B rank mission.

Kakashi-sensei punches his head.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed in pain.

"Enough. That's just how it is, Naruto." Sensei explained to him and with that Naruto stopped his protest, but was still irritated.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Now at the very least you can buy more ramen." I said trying to give him the positive side of it.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed happy putting his fist into the air.

"Now on the other matter at hand..." The Hokage said turning his full attention to Zabuza and Haku. _"Hmm... they can't be all that bad if Naruto and even Rai spoke on their behalf. In fact... Rai's eyes seem to look much brighter than before. _He thought remembering when Rai's eyes dimmed. "I shall allow you both to be temporary residents of Konoha in the meantime. However you will still be listed as exiled ninja. Also you will be under the surveillance of Konoha shinobis. Do please understand." He explained to us talking about how if they were to become ninja among our ranks it would cause confusion and panic and Zabuza and Haku nod in understanding. "Now then, with that out of the way. We're going to need to find you both a place to stay for now..." He said not knowing of their arrival so he turned to all of us.

Kakashi-sensei immediately shook his head. "My apartment is too small and I wish to keep my privacy." He said lazily.

Before anyone else could say anything I replied. "They could stay with me. My apartment has another spare room." I said explaining and everyone aside from Zabuza and Haku looked surprised not expecting that I would say that.

"What?" I asked them all with a questioning look.

"N-Nothing at all." They said (aside from Sasuke still quiet) trying to stay cool.

"_I was going to ask them if they wanted to stay with me..."_ Naruto thought actually liking Haku, but still a little afraid of Zabuza. But wasn't quick enough to act, especially because of how his place is like.

"_Thank goodness... I wouldn't be able to have them over my place."_ Sakura thought relieved wanting her privacy as a female and especially with how her parents would react.

"_In a way this shouldn't be too surprising considering they all do originally come from the Land of Water."_ Kakashi processed.

"_That boy... really has changed. I'm going to have to ask Kakashi later what has brought about this."_ The Hokage thought.

Zabuza gave a genuine grin and Haku smiled. "Thank you." They told me and I nod my head.

"Also while on the way there I can give you guys a tour." I informed them and they nodded to this also curious of the village's places.

"Alright, then this discussion has reached a conclusion. Welcome to Konoha." The Hokage said with a smile shaking their hands. We all then began to leave, but Zabuza heard the Hokage's voice. "I would like to speak with you later if that is fine." He asked.

"Understood." Zabuza replied not forgetting that he has to talk about the reason why he staged a coup d'état in the first place against the Fourth Mizukage.

* * *

We all got outside and went our own separate ways, especially with Naruto in a rush for Ichiraku.

"Well let's begin then." I said alerting their attention as Zabuza and Haku follow me. I show them all the places like a clothing shop, weapon shop, food shop and various other food places and my favorite dumpling shop that I go to usually.

"So where's the hot springs?" Zabuza asked me.

"U-Um it is over there." I tell him stuttering a bit because I am never going to such a place.

"Hmm... I am going to have to go there sometime, a little curious how it differs from my village." Zabuza said.

"I'll probably never go there considering... the looks I am getting around here." Haku said knowing full well of commonly being mistaken for a woman, but luckily he had Zabuza to scare those that would dare approach him.

"Yeah... same here." I replied shyly.

"But Rai-kun, you don't look like a girl. Why wouldn't go you?" Haku said trying to understand.

"Er... well I..." I try to say not really wanting to answer but Zabuza interrupts.

"Look kid, Haku gets the pass for his understandable reason. You on the other hand shouldn't. Stop being so damn shy." Zabuza said not liking my shyness.

"R-Right..." I said a little scared.

"_I'm going to have to teach this kid to live a little... his personality is pissing me off."_ Zabuza thought with a vein popping from his head. _"At least he is not as cocky like that brat."_ He thought of the positives from Rai and remembering Naruto's brave moment where he called him a no-brow still ticked off by that.

"Well here we are." I told them as we come to a stop at my apartment room that is until we see someone familiar...

"Oi! Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because... I live here." I answered.

"You live here?! Then why haven't I ever seen you around this place until just now?!" Naruto yelled shocked.

"Naruto-kun... could you try to keep it down to not disturb the neighbors?" Haku asked nicely and Naruto nodded rubbing his hair sheepishly embarrassed.

"Believe me... I am a shocked as you are. I never imagined we lived so close by each other..." I told him. _"Kakashi-sensei was right about him being the number one hyperactive knucklehead in surprising people..."_ I thought. "Anyway Naruto. I was about done showing them around the village and was about to show them where they would be staying until you showed up." I told him.

"Oh... then see you later..." Naruto said a little sad I noticed walking back to his place.

Haku puts a hand on my shoulder gesturing me to invite Naruto into my place. _"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt..."_ I thought. "Hey! Naruto, if you want you can come inside for a visit." I told him and at that he comes right back to us fast excitingly.

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks for having me over." He said closing his eyes chuckling a little with a smile.

"_He must really... not get invited often to places..."_ I thought.

* * *

I open the door to my place and we all enter.

"Well, what you do guys think?" I asked.

"It looks great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not bad, kid." Zabuza said with a grin.

"It looks nice and well organized." Haku said impressed smiling and at that I notice Naruto a little shaky at that last compliment.

"Thanks, I hope you guys feel right at home." I said to them.

I notice Zabuza and Haku unpacking there things and notice a snow white rabbit.

"Um... Haku what's with the rabbit?" I asked.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but this is my pet, Usagi-chan." Haku said holding the rabbit tenderly rubbing it.

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied remembering that I used to own one myself back then.

"Oh! Can I pet him?" Naruto asked and Haku just nodded handing over the rabbit to him. He then begins to pet it nicely smiling.

"You really are not a cat person are you?" I asked.

"Well yeah! Those stupid cats just scratch me! At least rabbits can't do any harm." Naruto explained remembering Tora scratching him from our previous mission before doing the bridge builder escort mission.

"I need to go check up on something. I'll be back." Zabuza said leaving and we nodded to him. Haku goes to my kitchen and looks confused.

"Um... Rai-kun. Do you have any vegetables?" Haku asked me.

"Uh no... I don't have vegetables." I told him and he looks at me with a poker face.

"You mean you don't like vegetables." He replied to me and at this I look at him with my face red embarrassed wondering how he figured me out and he laughs a little smiling. "It's all over your face." He explained.

"So I jeopardized myself huh...?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well don't feel ashamed about it. That is one thing you have in common with Zabuza-san." He said and I look at him surprised.

"_Wow... never thought me and Zabuza would have something in common..." _I thought.

"Good thing I still have some carrots for Usagi-chan in the meantime." Haku explained going to get groceries another time.

Later on Zabuza came back and explained that the Hokage is going to allow him to be a part of the Anbu while under closer surveillance by them, but getting payed to help having three people around in the apartment and it certainly helps, especially because they get a lot of Ryo for their high ranked missions. We all congratulated him.

"_Makes sense that he would be allowed into the Anbu, especially considering his silent killing... so he fits right in with them knowing his level of skill."_ I processed.

Haku mentioned that he hopes he can join the medical teams at some point, until the village can fully trust them. We all hope for him.

"_The guy is good at hurting people with needles so I can only imagine how good he will be at healing people with needles instead." _I thought.

Naruto had to leave and go back home to rest for tomorrow. Me and Haku wish him good bye and I go to my room to sleep as well.

* * *

In the morning I wake up and get ready to head on out after saying later to Zabuza and Haku.

"Morning you guys." I said and Naruto and Sakura greet me back.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto said raising a hand greeting her and then looked slightly to Sasuke with a irritated look and in return Sasuke did the same back at him until they looked their own separate ways. Me and Sakura look at both of them back and forth.

_"They're doing it again... these two have been acting weird since they returned from the Country of the Wave. I feel awkward now..."_ Sakura thought frowning. _"Kakashi-sensei, hurry up and come damn it!"_ She inwardly thought annoyed.

"_What? Are these guys having their lover's spat already yet again?"_ I wondered. "I bet that Kakashi-sensei is late yet again." I said.

"I hope not..." Naruto and Sakura said.

We all wait and wait until I finally sense a chakra signature.

"Hello, everybody. Good morning. I got lost today, so..." Kakashi-sensei said trying to explain himself holding a hand out to greet us.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. Sasuke just turns his head the other way.

"You really need to think of better excuses..." I say to him.

"What can I say?" Sensei said putting his hands up in a can't be helped fashion.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! We Team 7 have been only doing easy missions, right? Isn't there a mission where I can play an active role and something that's more... exciting? Something that makes my **way of the ninja **you know and my heart you know like this?" Naruto said flaming up.

"Oh, I see. I see. I see what you're trying to get at." Sensei said putting his hands up to calm him down.

We all then go to do missions where we pulled the weeds out for a woman, but she gets angry at Naruto for pulling herbs she was cultivating. We then go to clean up trash from a stream, but Naruto ends up falling and gets pulled into the current about to hit a waterfall and as he falls Sasuke saves him. We then had a mission where we had to walk some dogs and I was very reluctant about it... because of my fear of large dogs and their barking while small dogs just annoy me. I was about to get a large dog, but Naruto insisted that we switched trying to prove himself and I decide to accept the offer. He then ends up with it, but the dog walks to a trap field dragging Naruto with him. The dog is safe, but Naruto on the other got barbecued.

"This is what you get from being reckless." Sakura states as me and her hold his arms supporting him.

"Well I for one am glad he took the dog from me." I say appreciative.

"You're a guy that needs help all the time." Sasuke says walking beside us and Naruto looks annoyed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells angrily, but Sakura puts her hand preventing him from going further.

"If you're going to go wild anymore, I'm going to finish you off!" Sakura threatened.

"The teamwork is lacking lately." Kakashi-sensei observed with lazy eyes.

"Unfortunately..." I said agreeing.

"Yeah! And you're the one who disrupts our teamwork, Sasuke! You always stick your nose into everything." Naruto said putting his fist up.

"That's you, idiot. If you don't want to owe me anything... become stronger than me." Sasuke said turning his head back to him and Naruto looked at him intensely.

"_They've become even more unfriendly."_ Sakura observed.

"You guys are always at each others throats. Honestly... we three made a good team when we fought Haku." I said voicing my opinion and Sasuke looks at me intensely now.

"Nonsense, the both of you were dead weight to me in that fight." Sasuke said and Naruto looked angered at this statement.

"You really need to cast aside your stubborn pride. You and I both know that we would have failed individually had we fought him. As a team we succeeded that is nothing to be ashamed of and I know that now..." I said remembering how I was so reluctant before of working with the others during that survival test.

"Heh, sounds like your admitting your own weakness, especially when you have to hide behind that weapon you always carry around." Sasuke mocks talking about how I blocked most of Haku's needles with it.

I sharpen my dark blue eyes and gaze at him for insulting my father's weapon the very Triple-Bladed Claw that shows that he is still watching over me. "When will you learn... that strength isn't always what we make of it!" I yelled with venom remembering the different kind of strength that my parents showed me in their sacrifices for me out of their love. There is a silence after I say that.

"_**Strength isn't always what we make of it?**__"_ Sakura thought trying to get the meaning behind Rai's words.

"_He has matured in a very unique way..."_ Kakashi thought as he looked up at the sky over hearing the conversation with his book open.

Sasuke just gives a irritated look at this still keeping his eyes on both Naruto and Rai remembering Haku. _"Damn it, this pisses me off. There are guys who are stronger than me outside of here, but... they just make me do these stupid missions..."_ He thought.

"Now then... shall we call it quits for today? I have to submit the mission reports now." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura said running to him getting his attention and Naruto puts his hand up trying to ask her something but she passes by him.

"Hey, um, how does strengthening our teamwork now sound?" Sakura asked.

"You're the same as Rai and Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"_The same as Naruto..."_ Sakura thought sadly annoyed.

"If you have time to mind me, go practice a technique or two. To be honest, your abilities are lower than Rai's and especially Naruto's." Sasuke continued.

"_Lower than Naruto's..."_ Sakura thought even more sadly annoyed and Sasuke took his leave. _"Yes... I've been doing the worse in all the missions..."_ Sakura frowned.

"Sakura-chan! Forget about Sasuke and let's go train together." Naruto said waving to her, but suddenly Kakashi-sensei leaves behind a smoke.

"He knows how to leave in a hurry." I said, but notice a chakra signature behind us.

"Is that... suppose to be a rock?" Naruto questioned looking at the cracked looking box that has two holes in front. I move over to the box and lift it up not really in the mood for games.

"What?! How did you find us?!" The boy asked shocked with two kids beside him a boy and a girl.

"Oh... it's you Konohamaru." Naruto deadpanned.

"I don't have time for this..." I said beginning to leave. "See ya, Naruto." I said to him.

"See ya..." Naruto replied. _"I guess he doesn't want to train with me..."_ He thought.

"You dare ignore me! Hey!" Konohamaru yelled but I just kept on going.

I start to frown._ "Naruto, probably doesn't want to train with me. All he is interested in is Sakura..."_ I thought to myself. _"Was I... a fool to almost begin to think of them as comrades... and even more so fr-"_ I think to myself, but stop. _"What is wrong with me... just why am I beginning to think like that?" _I wondered until I sense something over where Naruto and Sakura are still located. "It's most likely nothing but..." I decide to to go over there and see two ninja with different headbands a male with face paint and something on his back and a female with sand blonde hair also with something on her back. I hide me presence to see what this is about at a corner.

"That hurt, brat." The guys says as Konohamaru is on the ground and he goes to pick him up by the collar of his scarf choking him.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." The woman said.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around, so..." Sakura said to them. _"Who are these people?"_ Sakura wondered.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Naruto ordered shouting.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The guy explained.

"Let go!" Konohamaru said to him trying to break free struggling.

"You're very energetic kid." The guy says holding onto him more tightly.

"Why you...!" Naruto said running towards him only to fall back. "What was that?" He questioned confused at what he just tripped on.

"Konoha's Genins are weak." The guy stated.

_"Are these people from outside this country? Why are they here?"_ Sakura wondered.

The guy continues to hold his grip on the boy. "Konohamaru!" Naruto and the other kids yelled worried.

"Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to get it from, you idiot!" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"You're the idiot! Don't provoke him!" Sakura said having Naruto in a choke hold.

"You piss me off. I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you." The guy said looking at Naruto and Sakura shocking them and the kids start to cry.

The girl sighs. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." She says as the guy about to go and punch Konohamaru.

"Enough!" I yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"Rai?!" Naruto and Sakura said surprised to see me.

"Enough? Who do you think you are giving me orders shorty!" The guy said.

"Well for one. If you think you're pissed off I can only imagine how the Hokage is going to feel for you about to assault his grandson and then you guys from wherever you come from will be held responsible. Are you fools trying to cause a war?" I questioned them and at this they look at me in shock for just now learning whose grandson they are messing with, but something hits the guys hand holding Konoharmaru who drops and now and the guys begins to bleed. We look on the ground to find a pebble.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village." Sasuke asked from a tree playing with pebbles.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled happy to see him.

"These two are both pretty good looking." The girl thought looking at both Sasuke and Rai.

"Just great I have more guys who are pissing me off..." The guy says.

"Get lost." Sasuke orders crumbling the pebbles in his hands and everyone begins to look at him in awe aside from me and Naruto who looks embarrassed.

"Naruto, you're not cool." Konohamaru said pointing at him crying.

"I would have beaten that guy..." Naruto says to him.

"Liar!" Konohamaru states.

_"Sasuke... why do you always stick your nose into everything like this...!"_ Naruto wondered angrily.

"Hey, come down, kid." The guy orders to Sasuke who just doesn't answer.

"Hey your in no position to make any orders. How about you quit while your ahead?" I tell them moving forward.

"What was that?! You little punk!" He says angry at me.

"Also... I don't think your red haired comrade doesn't like the commotion you are causing." I say to them and they look at me in surprise.

"Kankuro, you heard him stop." The red haired boy said agreeing with me upside down on a tree branch and Sasuke looks shocked not noticing the guy behind him and everyone else too besides me. "You're a disgrace to our village." He says not happy.

"G-Garra..." Kankuro said shocked frightened to see him.

_"When did this guy appear next to me? Only Rai was able to sense him... he was quiet exactly like Kakashi."_ Sasuke observed.

"Listen, Garra, these guys started." Kankuro said trying to explain himself.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Garra threatened with great hostility.

"I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kankuro says putting his hands in up in the air defending himself and the girl does the same.

"Excuse them, you guys." Garra says looking in our direction.

_"He has unpleasant eyes."_ Sasuke thought.

_"What a cold chakra."_ I thought to myself.

_"He hit Kankurou's hand with a pebble so easily and that guy sensed where I was located. They're good."_ Garra thought impressed and then he teleported right next to his team mates in what looked like sand.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." Garra said.

"I know." Kankuro complied.

"Wait up." Sakura said walking forward next to me.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right? The Country of Fire and Country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose. According to your reasons, I will..." Sakura explained.

"What you're looking for is closer to you than you think. You don't know anything? This is a traffic pass." The girl said holding up a card. "As you guessed, we're Genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Country of Wind. We came to this village to take the Chunnin exam." She explained.

"Chunnin exam? What's a Chunnin exam?" Naruto asked confused.

"A Chunnin exam as the name implies is a exam for those who can become Chunnin like for us Genin. It's not that hard to guess..." I explained and Naruto just looked at me kinda annoyed. "What? It's only logical thinking." I said to him.

"Then I should take it too!" Naruto exclaimed they were all about to leave, but Sasuke dropped down.

"Hey, you there. What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Me?" The girl asked happy to hear.

"No, the one next to you with the gourd." Sasuke said pointing to the red haired guy.

"Shouldn't that be kind of obvious considering the conversation they just had..." I mutter to myself and Sasuke looks a little irritated. "Anyway, I would like to know what your name is." I said gesturing to the girl. _"We need to know all their names because you never know... just in case."_ I thought.

"Oh my... the name is Temari. Thanks for asking." She said to me and I just nod my head. "_So... Garra, Kankuro and Temari."_ I processed remembering their names as people to watch out for now.

"Gaara of the Desert. And you are?" Garra asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"And yours?" He asked me.

"Rai Mizuki." I answered to him and my team mates look at me in surprise having heard my last name for the first time.

"Hey, hey, what about me?" Naruto said pointing to himself.

"I'm not interested." Gaara said leaving with the others.

"This is getting interesting..." Sasuke thought.

"Konohamaru, do I look weak?" Naruto asked him.

"Weaker than Sasuke." He said but doesn't say my name because he doesn't know my strength because I didn't show off by throwing pebbles.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to lose to you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said not getting how he is being so oblivious today... it's like his mind is somewhere else.

In a tree from afar. "I don't think they're much, but we need to keep an eye on the black haired and snow white haired ones from Konoha and the guy with the gourd from the Sand village." One guy with a bandaged face says with a musical note headband on his head.

* * *

In a meeting at a room. "Now that we are going to start the Chunnin exams, those who are in charge of new Genins, step forward." The Jounins move forward. "Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Are there any Genins you wish to enter into the exam among the ones you teach? You probably already know this, but any Genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations. But normally, those who have done twice that amount are more suited." The Hokage said.

_"There's no point in asking. It's too early for them."_ Iruka thought.

"Let's start with Kakashi." The Hokage said.

Kakashi puts up a hand seal. "From Team 7 that I lead: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Rai Mizuki. I recommend those four to the Chunnin exam under my name, Kakashi Hatake." He said and Iruka looks surprised.

Kurenai puts up a hand seal. "From the Team 8 that I lead: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. I recommend those three to the Chunnin exam under my name, Kurenai Yuuhi." She said.

Asuma puts up a hand seal. "From the Team 10 that I lead: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. I recommend those three to the Chunnin exam under my name, Asuma Sarutobi." He said.

"All three gave recommendations. It's been a couple of years since rookies have appeared in the Chunnin exams." Many other ninja in the background muttered to one another surprised.

"Please wait!" Iruka asked.

"What is it Iruka?" The Hokage inquired.

"Please let me speak, Hokage-sama. Excuse me for interfering, but the ten who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early! They need more experience before they enter the exam!" Iruka argued.

"I became a Chunnin when I was six years younger than Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to ruin him?" Iruka questioned moving forward.

"They always complain during important missions. Putting them into a dangerous situation might be interesting. Ruining them is also interesting." Kakashi said.

"What did you say...?" Iruka questioned not amused.

"That was a joke. Iruka, I understand what you are saying. You must be upset as well, but..." Kakashi said but got interrupted.

"Kakashi, stop." Kurenai said.

Kakashi just ignores what she had to say. "Don't interfere! They are no longer your students. They are my subordinates now." He explained, which irritated Iruka.

"_What a troublesome pair."_ Asuma thought and Kurenai sighed to herself.

"But the Chuunin exams is also known as the..." Iruka tried to explain.

"Iruka, I understand your argument, so we will put the rookie Genins through a special preliminary exam." The Hokage said.

"A preliminary exam?" Iruka questioned.

* * *

The next day in the morning Naruto and Sakura went on their rant about Kakashi-sensei always being late and what stuff they can't do as a result in the morning like Sakura complaining about not being able to blow dry her hair and Naruto couldn't wash his face or brush his teeth. Which greatly disgusted us all.

"How disgusting..." Sakura said speaking for us all.

_"Why are they in such a perky mood in the morning?"_ Sasuke wondered until he noticed someone here.

"Hello, everyone. I got lost in the path known as life today..." Kakashi-sensei said trying to explain.

"A lie!" Naruto and Sakura yell pointing at him.

"A very bad lie at that." I said agreeing.

"I'll get to the point. I recommended all of you to the Chunnin exams. Here, take these applications." Kakashi-sensei says giving us them. "However, the recommendation does not force you to take it. You can decide if you want to take it or not." He explained.

"Yes! I love you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed going up to grab him.

"Cut it out, get off of me." Kakashi-sensei said. _"Now I know how Rai feels..."_ He thought.

"_I worry about you sometimes, Naruto..."_ I thought.

Naruto finally gets off of him. "Only those who wish to take it are to sign the applications and fives days after that, get to school by 3 PM and go to room 301. That is all." Sensei informs and we leave.

"The Chunnin exam, eh? There must be a lot of strong guys." Naruto said. _"Like that guy..."_ He thought remembering Kankuro. _"And this guy."_ He thought looking at Sasuke. _"All right, I'm not going to lose to anyone!"_ He thought to himself as a image of him defeating them both comes to mind.

"_I might be able to fight with him."_ Sasuke thought remembering Garra.

Sakura stops walking and I notice this. _"I don't want to... I can't even keep up with Sasuke-kun, Rai or even Naruto. I can't take the Chunnin exam..."_ She thought frowning.

"Sakura." I say getting her attention. "Strength isn't always what we make of it." I tell her and I continue walking on.

"_Rai..."_ Sakura thought surprised to hear him still go on about that and still trying to get the meaning behind those words.

Later on we all have fights individually with men and defeat them.

"How were they?" Kakashi asked on a rooftop at night with the moon out with a cloaked man appearing.

"Although we through the trouble of setting up a special preliminary exam... all ten rookies passed. It seems that their skills are growing, just like the four you have mentioned." The man appearing to be Iruka said.

"But the real Chunnin exam isn't going to be that easy." Kakashi stated.

* * *

In the morning we meet up at the academy and see Sakura approaching.

"Sakura-chan! You're late." Naruto said.

"Sorry..." Sakura said. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She greeted.

"Morning." Sasuke replies. _"Sakura's acting weird."_ He thought noticing.

"Well shall we get going?" I asked them and they all nod going inside.

A guy blocking a door pushes a guy wearing a green jumpsuit to the floor. "You're trying to take the Chunnin exam with that kind of level?" He mocked.

"Maybe you should quit, kids." His partner next to him said.

"Please, let us through." The brown bun haired girl said walking up to them only to get smacked in the face falling next to the other guy.

"How cruel..." One of the spectators said.

"What did you say? Listen up, we're being kind to you. The Chuunin exam is extremely difficult. We have seen those who gave up on becoming a ninja or becoming seriously injured taking this exam. A Chuunin is a commander of a squad. It's the commander's responsibility for failing any missions and the death of their subordinates. And to think, you kids are trying to..." The guy explained mockingly as me and the others walk in to hear what the commotion is about.

"What's wrong with shoving out those who aren't going to pass anyway?" His partner argued.

"That's a sound argument, But I will pass. And undo this field you've created using an illusion technique. I want to go to the third floor." Sasuke said walking up to them. The spectators in the background were confused at what Sasuke was going on about.

"Oh you noticed?" The guys blocking the way said.

"_It's not really that hard... I mean one of the reasons it because these guys shouldn't even be blocking are way regardless of how these exams are going to be is the first flaw."_ I thought.

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first. You're illusionary technique know how is the best in our squad." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke-kun... thank you. Of course, I've noticed it already. Because, this is the 2nd floor." Sakura explains.

"Yes." Naruto says and I just nod my head. The floor number shows itself as 201 now instead of 301.

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough..." The guy explains about to attack Sasuke with a kick and Sasuke does the same to block him, but they are both stopped as the green jumpsuit guy interferes getting in the middle of them at incredible speed and then lets go of them.

"_He stopped my kick? Was that chakra in his hand?"_ Sasuke wondered confused.

"_The guy did it without any chakra what so ever... interesting." _I thought intrigued.

"Hey, you broke the promise. You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out." His team mate says walking up to him.

"But..." The guy says and then looks at Sakura blushing.

"She must be why..." The girl says shaking her head.

"_The bruise he had is gone. It must've been a fake."_ Sasuke observed.

The guy in question walks up to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-san, right?" He asked.

"What?" Sakura questioned confused.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Lee proclaimed with a thumbs up his teeth shining as he smiles.

"No way..." Sakura replies to him and he looks shocked. "You're too **unique** for my tastes." She explains and Lee frowns disappointed at this. Naruto just chuckles.

"Hey you there. Identify yourself." Lee's team mate said to Sasuke.

Naruto flares up. _"Damn it, again? They only talk to Sasuke..."_ He thought annoyed.

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask." Sasuke said.

"You're a rookie aren't you? How old are you?" The guy asked.

"I'm not obligated to answer that." Sasuke replied turning his back on them.

"What?" The guy said angered and the girl behind him giggles.

"He's cute and..." She thinks of Sasuke, but notices Rai.

"Don't mind him. He's not much of a speaker." I informed them.

"It's you! I never thought I would see you here." The girl said surprised.

"Tenten you know this guy?" The guy asked.

"Yes, I do. He came to my family's store to buy something." Tenten explains to him.

"Yes and I forgot to thank you for letting me have it. Thank you." I tell her and she smiles.

"You're welcome." Tenten replies.

"And what is your name?" The guy asked me now curious after what Tenten explained.

"No obligation, but I don't see it as a big deal. My name is Rai Mizuki." I told him seeing no harm in it. "And yours?" I asked.

"_So that's his name."_ Tenten thought.

"_Heh, finally someone actually respectable." _The guy thought. "Neji Hyuuga." The guy answered.

"_So... Neji, Lee and Tenten."_ I processed remembering their names as people to watch out for now too and nod my head. "I see, then until we meet again." I said turning back to my team mates and see Naruto and Lee having a pity party.

"I'm too unique...?" Lee questions sadly.

"No one cares about me." Naruto said sadly.

"Sasuke-kun, Rai and Naruto, let's go!" Sakura said and we go.

_"Sasuke Uchiha... and Rai Mizuki?"_ Neji thought intently as Lee looked back at him.

"Do they interest you?" Tenten asked, but Neji didn't answer and went moving forward with Tenten following him. "Lee, let's go. What are you doing?" She asked.

"You two go on ahead. There's something I need to check out." Lee explained.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked.

"How should I know?" Neji replied closing his eyes moving forward.

"Those must be the precious kids of Kakashi and Guy. But I guess they pass the application turn in phase." The guy said out of view with his partner.

"Yeah." His partner said and they formed a hand seal to show who they really are undoing the transformation jutsu.

"Looks like we can enjoy ourselves with the candidates this year." One of the men said.

"Yes, as examiners of this exam." His partner replied.

We all started walking up the stairs to get to the room.

_"Well, well, looks like this Chuunin exam is full of monsters."_ Sasuke thought thinking of Neji, Lee and most of all Gaara.

* * *

We then are in a pillar area and I sense someone behind us.

"Show yourself. I know that you're there." I said and everyone looked at me.

"You have some sharp senses." Lee said as he came down. "Fascinating how did you sense me?" He asked and Sakura looks shocked to see him horrified.

"I'm sorry, but considering we are on opposing teams I can't tell you that. Please do understand." I tell him.

"I understand..." He complies as he looks to Sasuke. "Will you fight me right here, right now?" He asked.

"Fight you right here, right now?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yes, I Rock Lee challenge you." Lee said pointing to himself and then to Sasuke. "You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone their name, right...? Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"So you know my name." Sasuke said and Lee got into a fighting stance.

"I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of genius ninja clan Also..." Lee explains looking to Sakura which gives her chills. "Sakura-san, I love you." He proclaims blushing.

"Noooo! I hate those eyelashes! Your hairstyle, fuzzy eyebrows and everything about you is too unique for me!" Sakura states shuddering.

"You're an angel." Lee says as he begins blowing a kiss to Sakura.

"Noooo!" Sakura shouted dodging it.

"Very nice. How about this?" Lee says blowing a dozen more at Sakura who dodges them frantically.

Sakura dodges the last one by hitting the floor but ends up with a bump on her head. _"That was really close."_ She thought relieved. "Stop throwing weird things at me! I had to dodge those like my life depended on it!" She explained putting up a fist angry and Lee just looks down depressed.

"You don't need to avoid them that much..." Lee said.

"So you're challenging me knowing my last name is Uchiha? I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant. Do you want to see what this Uchiha is capable of, fuzzy eyebrows?" Sasuke asked.

"And you're still prideful... you do realize he wouldn't have asked challenging you if he were not curious right? Also you shouldn't challenge him to begin with, we need to have the element of surprise during this exam." I told him.

"Stay out of this, Rai!" Sasuke said.

I sigh to myself. "Fine, be that way then!" I said not in a mood to argue with him like yesterday.

"You have a very considerate team mate, but yes, please fight me." Lee said. _"I'm lucky. I get to fight the number one rookie this early. He should have listen to what his comrade told him. At least I can now prove something to you, Guy-sensei."_ He thought.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled and we looked to him. "I'll fight the fuzzy eyebrows guy." Naruto stated walking to him.

"Hey, don't butt in like Rai..." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes." Naruto said.

"Naruto..." I sigh to myself not getting how my team mates can be so freaking reckless.

"I don't want to fight you. I want to fight the Uchiha." Lee said.

"Geez, everyone is annoying me with this **Sasuke, Sasuke** thing!" Naruto said about to run to him.

"Naruto, stop! If he doesn't want to fight you then you shouldn't force him too." I called out to him. But he just ignores me about to punch him only for his punch to be deflected.

"Damn it!" Naruto said now trying to kick him in the face, but Lee dodges this too by ducking.

"Konoha Wind Strike!" Lee says as he spins his body around kicking Naruto to slide behind him on his back as he hits the wall.

"_He's strong..."_ Sakura thought.

"I will declare this now. You cannot defeat me. Because... I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now." He proclaims.

"Heh, interesting. I accept." Sasuke said and Sakura looks to a clock.

"Don't Sasuke-kun. We have less than 30 minutes to turn in our applications." Sakura explained.

"Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes." Sasuke proclaims running towards him.

"_I am so done with all of you..."_ I thought not liking how my team mates are acting arrogant.

Sasuke goes to punch him, but Lee vanishes and is in the air.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee says attacking him with his leg, but Sasuke ducks, but as Lee goes to the ground he does it again.

"I can't dodge... I have no guard." Sasuke thought trying to put up his guard in time and manages. But Lee does a hand seal and Sasuke gets kicked right in the face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled worried as Sasuke is in the air and hits the ground. _"He guarded that attack for sure..."_ Sakura thought confused.

"_It went through my guard..."_ Sasuke thought getting up.

"There was no chakra in any of his attacks." I said sensing none from Lee as only Sakura heard me.

"What?! That can't be right!" Sakura said shocked.

"No, it's the truth." I replied to her and she looks even more concerned for Sasuke.

"Just as I thought, you can still stand up." Lee expected.

"Oh well, I'll use this to get used to your attacks. I'll show you." Sasuke says as his Sharingan appears.

"_When did Sasuke-kun get those? Why are they appearing in his eyes? And it's for both eyes! Sasuke-kun is amazing!"_ Sakura thought surprised in awe.

"So he has activated it again..." I observed.

"Wait, you mean this isn't the first time, Rai?" Sakura asked.

"In the battle against Haku, Sasuke activated his own Sharingan later when things starting to get bleak." I replied.

"So, Sasuke-kun defeated Haku!" Sakura said excitingly.

"No... not exactly." I said thinking of how did Naruto defeat Haku when me and Sasuke were both down. _"I am going to have to ask Haku. How Naruto did it..."_ I thought.

"Then who?" Sakura asked confused.

"Never mind... you probably wouldn't believe me anyway." I reply and she just looks at me annoyed.

"Hmph." She said and looked back to Sasuke charging towards Lee. "Sasuke-kun is becoming strong. He lives up to the Uchiha clan name. Yes, Sasuke-kun won't lose against a guy like that." However she looks in shock as Lee kicks Sasuke in the chin flying. "What? His Sharingan was..." She thought confused.

_"I can't detect it with my Sharingan? Could it be that his moves are...?"_ Sasuke questioned as Lee read his mind.

"Yes, my moves are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu techniques." Lee explained running towards Sasuke.

"In other words... he is using, but only taijutsu." I said and Sakura looks surprised at this wondering how that alone is putting Sasuke on the ropes.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto says waking up from the blow from earlier watching Sasuke try to dodge Lee's attacks, but gets elbowed in the stomach and backs away in pain.

"Yes, my moves are just taijutsu." Lee answers confirming what I said.

"I thought as much that explains why there is no chakra coming from any of his attacks..." I thought impressed at how taijutsu alone is defeating Sasuke.

Lee appears behind Sasuke fast. "You may not be able to believe it right away, but..." He explains but it interrupted.

"Damn it." Sasuke says as he tries to punch him from behind, but Lee dodges jumping back.

"I hear that the Sharingan has the ability to see through genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu techniques. You can definitely see through and deal with genjutsu and ninjutsu techniques that require forming hand seals and kneading chakra... but for taijutsu, it's a little different. Even if you can see my movement with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine. In other words, there's no point even if you can see with your eyes, if you can't keep up with your body. Do you know that there are genius types and hard working types among the strong? If your Sharingan is a genius type that carries the blood of the Uchiha..." He explains, but Sasuke runs towards him. "I am a hard working type that continuously improved my taijutsu." He says as he dodges Sasuke's right punch. "Your Sharingan and my taijutsu combat skills are a bad combination." He says as he dodges Sasuke's left kick and then moves in to attack.

_"I have to guard it..."_ Sasuke thought putting up his arms only to get kicked through his guard once again being sent flying. Lee jumps and is behind Sasuke's back in the air.

"Shadow Dance..." Sasuke said.

"And I will prove to you with this move..." Lee says beginning to take of his bandages. "That hard work surpasses geniuses." He explains.

"What is he going to do?" Sasuke wondered.

"I win!" Lee declared but suddenly a pin wheel hits his bandage wrapping pinning it to the wall thus stopping his attack. "What?" He questioned and we all look to where the pin wheel was thrown to see a turtle.

"Stop right there, Lee!" The turtle orders and Lee obeys.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled worried grabbing him loosening his impact on the ground.

_"Sasuke was beaten? What happened after I fainted?"_ Naruto thought surprised wide eyed and I go over to him.

"If your wondering how Sasuke got beaten it's because that guy was faster than Sasuke. And all he had to use was taijutsu." I explained.

"You're kidding..." Naruto said shocked to hear this speechless.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, but didn't get a reply. _"He's disturbed... he couldn't even fall safely..."_ She thought.

The turtle starts scolding Lee about having about to use a forbidden technique and Lee tries to explain himself. Naruto gets back up goes over to the others and I follow him.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto exclaims.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"That's a turtle, right? Right?" Naruto asked pointing at it.

"Isn't that obvious by just looking?!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah... it's not that hard to see..." I said agreeing with Sakura.

"So, so. a turtle can become a ninja teacher, too?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know!" Sakura answered yelling.

"I'm pretty sure... that the turtle is just a summoning from the actual ninja teacher. I mean you guys remember Kakashi-sensei's dogs right?" I ask them.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said just now remembering, but Naruto looks confused at what were getting at.

"Er... you weren't there Naruto when Sensei used his dogs on Zabuza then." I explain to him and he just nods, but all the same even more so curious.

"You fool! Did you think that excuse would work? You should know very well what it means for a ninja to expose his move." The turtle explains to Lee still scolding him.

"At least someone gets what I am talking about." I say as I turn to Sasuke sighing for not listening for when I said having the element of surprise.

A scowl is all Sasuke gives me still angered after his defeat, wiping his face. "_I lost to this weird guy...?" He_ thought his anger boiling as he looks at Lee.

"Guy-sensei, please take of the rest." The turtle says as green jumpsuit man appears on top of it.

"You guys are in the spring time of your youth, aren't you?!" He exclaims and we all look at this outrageous man in shock with our mouths dropping.

"An even more unique guy came out!" Naruto exclaimed saying what is on all of our minds.

"Hey, Lee." The man greets smiling with his teeth shining.

"Super unique and super bobbed hair..." Sakura observes.

"And super eyebrows... this is the first time I've seen such a thing..." Naruto observes.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Guy-sensei!" Lee yells mad.

"The hell I won't! We don't know how to react because of all these weird things!" Naruto yelled back.

"I know... and I am a supposed to be a sensor type and this is bringing tremendous shivers to me..." I say loud enough for only my team mates to hear and they nod agreeing.

"What did you say...?!" Lee shouts back at Naruto.

"Cut it out, Lee." Guy orders.

"Yes, sir." Lee obeys.

"You... idiot!" Guy yells as he punches Lee and we all look in shock even are most quiet guy in the group is reacting just like the rest of us. The man goes over to Lee and crouches down on one knee. "Lee, you... you..." He says.

"S-Sensei!" Lee says crying as the sunset is in the background.

"Lee..." Guy says crying.

"Sensei! I... I..." Lee continues crying.

"It's okay, Lee, don't say any more." Guy says.

"Sensei!" Lee exclaims going over to hug the man.

"Lee!" Guy says returning the hug as a tidal wave comes from the distance.

"You know what... forget what I said before... about you two these guys just took it to the next level... of creepiness." I said referring to Naruto and Sasuke's spats not knowing how to react like the others.

"Yes, this is youth." Guy states.

"Sensei!" Lee yells still crying.

"That kind of situation isn't so bad." Naruto says pointing at them out of shock.

"Idiot! It's dangerous! Too dangerous!" Sakura scolds.

"You know Naruto... I'm really concerned about you sometimes..." I say beginning to question him.

"It's okay, Lee. It's normal to make mistakes when you're young." Guy explains.

"You're too kind, Sensei." Lee says with tears still flowing.

"Now, run 100 laps at the training ground in the sunset!" Guy says pointing to his left.

"Yes, Sensei!" Lee complies as they both look into the sunset and smile with their teeth shining.

"Let's go!" Guy says.

"Sir!" Lee complies.

"Just what are they doing...?" I ask speechless. "It's like as if they are in their own fantasy world or something..." I observe as they walk away.

"Hey, wait a second! We were still talking!" Naruto says to them.

"What are you going to do about the Chuunin exam? There isn't any time left." Sakura explained to them.

Guy stops. "What? Oh, yeah..." He says as he coughs into his hand. "Lee, I'm going to punish you for fighting and breaking a promise after the exam, okay?" He informs him.

"Yes!" Lee complies saluting.

"Do 500 laps!" Guy orders.

"Sir!" Lee complies.

"They're stupid..." Sakura states.

"I'm beginning to get fed up with them..." I say.

"Hey, so what's that turtle?" Naruto asked pointing at it.

"I just explained before... it's a summoning, Naruto..." I answer to him.

_"They are Kakashi's..."_ Guy thinks looking straight at us.

"He's looking our way!" Sakura says disgusted.

"You four, is Kakashi-sensei doing well?" Guy asked.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired.

"I don't just know him..." Guy says chuckling. "People call us eternal rivals." He explains.

"That sounds so fake!" Naruto and Sakura reply in disbelief.

"How rude! Guy-sensei is really..." Lee yells mad.

"It's okay. Don't say it out loud. Show it in your attitude." Guy says smiling his teeth shining. I then sense him appear right behind us fast.

"The record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses." Guy says and we all stare at him in disbelief.

"_This man... I guess that would explain where Lee obtained that level of speed..."_ I thought.

"Let me just tell you that I'm stronger than Kakashi." Guy states pointing to himself smiling his teeth shining again.

_"His speed is definately better than Kakashi. Is he human?"_ Sasuke wondered.

"How's that? Guy-sensei is amazing, isn't he?" Lee says.

_"Damn it..."_ Sasuke thought not pleased.

"Lee caused you trouble, but please forgive him for the sake of my face. This refreshing face, that is." Guy says.

_"He's better than Kakashi? Damn it, he's... not bluffing."_ Sasuke thought his fist tightening.

"Lee and the four of you should get to the classroom soon." Guy says as he throws a kunai at the pin wheel holding Lee's wrapping who now puts it back together and I notice his hands. "Do your best, Lee! Farewell!" He says saluting.

"Sir!" Lee complies as the man leaves behind smoke disappearing as well as the turtle. "Sasuke-kun... let me say this before I go. To be honest, I came here to test my skills. I lied a while ago. The strongest of the Konoha Genins is in my team. I entered this exam to defeat him. And you are one of my targets, as well." He explains and Sasuke looks irritated. "Prepare yourself for the exam!" He says as he leaves and Sasuke tightens his fist turning the other way.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura says.

"I told you not to fight him." I said.

"Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't that great after all." Naruto says with his hands behind his head.

"Isn't that the truth." I say agreeing.

"Rai! Naruto!" Sakura yells putting up a fist.

"Shut up, both of you. Next time, I'll slaughter him." Sasuke states.

"You lost so badly, though." Naruto says turning his head.

"Not to mention you couldn't even land a single hit." I said.

"What's with you guys!" Sakura asks and Sasuke just gives us a irritated look.

"You saw his hands, right?" Sasuke looks in surprise. "That fuzzy eyebrow guy must have trained a lot, every day... trained more than you. That's all there is to it." Naruto explained and Sasuke turns the other way from us.

"Remember when I said **s**_******t**__**rength isn't always what we make of it? **_Well that guy proved that here today with his taijutsu and speed, but most of all his hard work." I explain and at that everyone now has an idea what I was talking about previously.

_"____I see..."_ Sasuke thought now understanding me now smiling. "Good... this is getting interesting... the Chuunin exam, that is." He states.

"Yeah!" Naruto replies.

"Yes." Sakura says.

"Indeed." I agree with them.

"Let's go, Naruto, Rai and Sakura." Sasuke says,

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaims excitingly as we all walk to the Chuunin exam.

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter to have over 10,000 words. I figured out how to edit such long chapters if it comes to that because remember 8,000 words is still the required amount I try to accomplish but sometimes it can't be helped. Aside from fragments being on hold for a while. I already have plans for who Rai will be facing during the exams, especially considering his inclusion does effect some things and he has gained the interest of a few characters and even one more guy in the future. Lastly Zabuza and Haku will be living with Rai in the mean time and the in common bit was true look at Zabuza's least favorite food. I will be using them at certain points in the story. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	13. The Writing Exam!

**Chapter 13 – The Writing Exam!**

We all then notice Kakashi-sensei at the door leading to the first exam. "I see, so Sakura came as well then." Sensei said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused and Sensei went on about how the exam can only be taken in teams of three usually, but because of our group of four it would have been just fine if Sakura decided not to but all the same that it is better and he also went on and said that we couldn't force Sakura to take the exam anyway. He said had it been just two people out team to go and take the exam they would have been prohibited from taking the exam and not allowed to go through the doors behind him.

"But all four of you came here of your own free will. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Rai. Well done." Kakasi-sensei said closing his eyes smiling. "I'm proud of the four of you. You're my team. Now go." Sensei said as he stepped aside from the doors.

"All right, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura and Sasuke opened the doors.

"We'll make you proud Kakashi-sensei." I said to him following the others.

"_I know you all will do just that."_ Kakashi thought smiling as the doors closed.

* * *

As we entered we saw many other applicants for the exam.

"Wow..." Naruto said surprised and Sasuke sharpened his glare.

"What is this...?" Sakura asked shocked.

I was just left speechless because of all the chakra readings I am getting from here. _"A lot of them are filled with malice..."_ I thought to myself trying to keep my cool.

"There's so many people. Are all these people taking the exam?" Sakura questioned. _"They all seem so strong..."_ She thought scared gulping.

"Sasuke-kun! Rai-kun you're late!" We heard a voice appearing to be Ino say as she grabbed Sasuke's body. "I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you both for first time in a long time." She explained and Sakura looked angered at her holding Sasuke.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled pointing at her.

"Oh my, it's you, Sakura. Your forehead is wide and you're still ugly... as usual." Ino observed.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled angrily and Ino just sticks her tongue out at Sakura mockingly.

"What are you four going to to take this troublesome exam, too?" Shikamaru asked noticing us.

"Yeah, all four of us." I answer him.

"Hey, it's you idiot trio." Naruto said.

"Stop calling us that. How annoying." Shikamaru said and Chouji is just eating his chips away.

"Sasuke-kun is mine." Ino proclaimed to Sakura until I sense someone nearby.

"Oh great... just who needed to see join the party." I said knowing Kiba approaching us.

"What was that pretty boy?" Kiba questioned me angrily.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, mutt." I replied to him.

Kiba begins to growl. "Why you! You looking for a fight or something?!" He asked mad.

"Now isn't the right time and place, you mangy dog. Perhaps later if you actually manage remaining after all of this." I tell him.

"Hmph. Same can be said for you, pretty boy. I'll show you your place!" He said still a little mad and I just close my eyes shrugging my shoulders.

"Hello..." Hinata said to Naruto while he just looked oblivious at her,

"What? So you guys made it, too? Geez..." Shikamaru said.

"I see, so all ten Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam. How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba mocked and Sasuke's fangirls looked at him angry for addressing him that way.

"You seem to be confident, Kiba." Sasuke said.

"And that overconfidence will be the end of you." I said.

"Well we have every right to be confident at passing this. We trained like hell. We won't lose to you guys." Kiba said.

"Shut up. Putting Sasuke aside, I won't lose to you." Naruto said pointing at Kiba.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way..." Hinata said shyly.

"What?" Naruto questioned and Hinata just blushed looking away a little.

"Oblivious as always..." I mutter to myself.

"Did you say something, Rai?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's nothing." I reply back to him and he looks at me confused.

_"Akamaru sure looks tasty now..."_ Chouji thought moving forward to the dog only to be stopped by Shino. "What?" He asked and Shino looks down and sees a bug.

"Don't step on it." Shino said.

"Huh?" Chouji asked confused looking down at the bug crossing by.

"I said don't step on it." Shino repeated.

"You're going to eat that?" Chouji questioned and there is a awkward silence.

"Hey, you guys. You should quiet down a little. So you're the ten rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces... geez, this isn't a field trip." A guy with glasses said.

"Who are you to tell us that?!" Ino asked annoyed.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you..." He explained.

"I am already aware of it." I said to him and he looks at me a little curiously while the others look at the many other applicants from one place to another in all directions behind them.

"Well anyway... the ones behind you are from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on." He explained.

"_Something isn't right here..."_ I thought looking at him.

"I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me." He says.

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Kabuto replied.

"Is this your second time, then?" Sakura questioned.

"No, it's my seventh time." Everyone looks at him curiously. "This exam only takes place twice every year and it's my fourth year." He explains.

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Kabuto answered.

"So, you must be an expert Kabuto-san." Naruto said.

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru said.

"Experience in how the exam works and nothing more." I added.

"Yeah, that's true." He says not arguing and puts a hand behind his head laughing a little.

"Is the Chuunin exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then... with these recognition cards." Kabuto said pulling a stick of cards from his holster.

"Recognition cards?" Sakura asked curiously.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra. I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards total. It looks white, but... to get the information from this card... it's made so that you can't view it without my chakra. Like this." Kabuto explains putting chakra into the card to show information on it.

"Wow, what information is this?" Sakura wondered.

"The exam's total number of examines and countries participating. It also has the number of participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chuunin exam together?" He asked.

"Well... for one I can guess if were doing this thing with other villages it's to deepen the friendly connection. I mean after all, who would want to be enemies and be at each others throats all the time?" I answer to him.

"Wow, you're quick witted aren't you? Yes that is one of them the next is to heighten the level of ninja. That is what they say." Kabuto says.

"_If only Sakura could be quick to notice and understand things faster..."_ I think seeing as how while she is bright it takes her a while for some things even though she has the superior book smarts.

"That is what they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power." Kabuto explains and Naruto just looks confused at this.

"And why do they need to go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they need to check and restrain each others power. It's just my guess, though." Kabuto explains and at this I think of my home and how father mentioned to me that their would be some changes within the Hidden Village of Mist to make it stronger, but my thoughts are soon interrupted.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, is there someone that interests you?" Kabuto replied.

Sasuke eyes sharpened. "Yes." He answered.

"The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information about the ten of you, as well. Tell me whatever you want to know about the people you are interested in. I'll look it up for you." Kabuto explains and I just look at him questioning.

"Gaara from the Hidden Village of Sand. And Rock Lee from Konoha." Sasuke says.

"Oh, you know their names. Then it won't take much time. Here we go." Kabuto says pulling up two cards.

"Show me." Sasuke asks.

_"I don't know what's going on, but I'll just pretend I do."_ Naruto thinks folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"First, let's see Rock Lee. He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. The squad leader is Guy. His taijutsu combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chuunin exam. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Neji Hyuuga." Kabuto explains and Hinata eyes shake a little.

"Hyuuga?" Naruto said questioning.

"Next, let's see Garra of the Desert. Mission experience, eight C-ranks ones and... this is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a Genin." Kabuto explains and I sharpen my gaze at this information. "He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him. But... it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed." He finishes explaining.

"_He... came out unharmed from a B-rank mission? Yet me and my team mates certainly didn't from that unexpected C-rank mission of ours that ended up becoming like a B-rank mission as Kakashi-sensei explained. Just what sort of strength does this guy possess? If he came out unharmed then it must mean he is either very fast or has some sort of strong defense, whatever it is... this guy is not to be taken lightly..."_ I processed.

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin and was unharmed?" Shikamaru said surprised like the rest of us.

"Who is he...?" Naruto questioned.

Kabuto then showed us a graph showing how many applicants are participating from Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall and Sound. He also went about how Sound is small country that was just recently made and that he doesn't have much information of them.

"Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages." Kabuto states.

"I'm starting to lose confidence..." Hinata said.

"It's too late to say that!" Ino argued.

"In other words, the examinees here are all..." Sakura said.

"Right... it's not only Lee or Gaara. All the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't that easy." Kabuto informed.

"I have a question for you..." I said looking at Kabuto.

"Sure, what is it?" Kabuto asked.

I sharpen my gaze at him. "Just why are you telling us all of this information...?" I ask.

Kabuto smiles. "It's to help newcomers like yourselves." He answers.

"You're lying..." I tell him.

Kabuto looks at me with a questioning look. "Excuse me?" He says confused.

"Hey! Rai, don't be rude! He is just helping us." Sakura said not liking my tone.

"Yeah, what's your problem, Rai? He's just helping that's all." Naruto said agreeing.

"**That's all **is the problem. How about you give your real reason. No one helps out of the goodness of their own heart just like that. Especially, when it's a exam like this where we are all against one another. That is... unless you're trying to backstab us while we are not looking trying to gain our trust!" I say to him with venom remembering my past betrayal and everyone looks at me surprised. All except Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino, who give questioning looks at both me and him back and forth.

"So that's not reason enough for you... I see... well I know when I am not needed around. Good luck then." Kabuto says leaving.

"W-Wai-" Sakura says, but Kabuto is no longer in our sight. "Rai! How could you?!" She asked angrily and I just ignore her and even Naruto looks angry by what I just did. I just look in my own direction away from the others.

"Rai-kun..." Ino said surprised as well under her breath, but having an idea why the boy acted that way.

* * *

Outside the door with Kakashi remembering the meeting.

"I still can't agree! They may be your subordinates, but they were my students! I know them very well...!" Iruka argues angrily.

"What Iruka is saying is true. This isn't that easy. You're in too much of a hurry. I made my squad skip the exam for a year so that they could gain more skills. Make them take the exam after they enjoy the spring time of youth a bit more." Guy explained moving forward.

"Hmph. They sometimes screw up at the end, but they'll become stronger than your children in no time." Kakashi explains shrugging his shoulders and Guy looks a little mad at this insult.

"Stop right there. The case concerning the rookies will cease now. Next, I will hear the recommendations of the non-rookie Genins." The Hokages says.

"Don't second guess me decision." Kakashi says with a sharp gaze loud enough for only Guy to hear, who sharpens his own eyes.

Back in the present. _"Although I said that. maybe those fearless kids are scared now."_ Kakashi wondered looking to the door.

* * *

Sakura notices Naruto shaking. _"Even this stubborn guy is nervous with the number of people and tense atmosphere, especially when Rai just increased it. That's not surprising, though. Even if we're all Genins, we're just rookies. I feel uneasy about it, too. But... looking at Naruto not acting like himself is kind of hard. Maybe I should cheer him up."_ She thought moving up to him. "Hey, Naruto. You don't need to be that scared..." She was about to say, but notices his fist tightening.

Naruto energetically points his finger at all the other applicants. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that?!" He shouts to them at the top of his lungs and Kakashi outside the door smiles hearing this challenge.

"Well that is definitely one way to declare war." I say speaking my mind for the others to hear.

"Hey, what's with him?!" Ino asked mad pointing at Naruto for Sakura to answer.

_"I guess this idiot wouldn't get depressed... I was worried for nothing."_ Sakura thought dumbfounded.

"What's the point in provoking everyone?!" Ino shouted in Sakura's personal space.

"Don't ask me!" Sakura yells.

"Who else am I supposed to ask?! I'm not going to ask Sasuke-kun or Rai-kun!" Ino yelled back.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled back.

Naruto puts his hands behind his back. "That felt good." He says and me, Sasuke and Kabuto from afar smile.

"That guy is the person we met a while ago." Kankuro says.

"Weak dogs bark more often." Temari said.

"Is he a baka?" Tenten asked.

"Looks like he's in good spirts." Neji observed.

"He's burning with passion." Lee added.

"Maybe you didn't beat them enough, Lee." Neji said.

"Did you hear that? They said that the Hidden Village of Sound is a minor village of a small country." A bandaged guy said.

"I'm hurt." His male team mate said.

"Let's play with them a little, then." His female team mate insisted.

"Yeah, they spoke as if we're just leftover ninja. Let's make him add this into his data... ninja from the Hidden Village of Sound are somewhat cruel." The bandaged guy proclaimed.

"**I'm not going to lose to any of you? **You talk big." Kiba said.

"**We won't lose to you guys. **You're one to talk." Kiba just looks mad at me for saying this, but decides not to reply because of the atmosphere.

"That baka. He just made everyone here his enemy." Shikamaru said.

"What are you saying?!" Sakura asked irritated as she puts Naruto into a choke hold.

"I just spoke the truth!" Naruto says and the other ninja hear this even more annoyed with veins starting to show from some of their heads.

Sakura waves friendly to them. "Everyone, it was a joke. He's a severe baka, so... there's no need to take what a hasty idiot and a guy who gets carried away easily say seriously. Please don't worry about it." She explains to them and begins scolding Naruto. "Everyone glared at me because of you! I'm going to beat you silly!" Sakura said.

"Shall we?" The bandaged guy asks his team mates.

"Let's go." His male team mate answers as they run towards the rookies.

Kabuto notices the figures heading their way and Kankuro tries to join in taking off the thing on his back, but Garra puts a hand out to stop him and Kankuro doesn't interfere.

"You need to learn to understand the atmosphere!" Sakura points to Naruto still scolding.

"Okay..." Naruto complies and I sense something approaching them a guy in the air throws two kunai at them. I take out two kunai from my holster fast and throw them at the incoming two kunais deflecting them off course. However a bandaged guy appears in front of me and makes a hand seal about to attack me. I am suddenly pushed to the side as Kabuto appears now preparing himself for the incoming attack.

_"These guys are from the Hidden Village of Sound..."_ Kabuto observes as he dodges a right punch.

"_He dodged it!"_ Naruto and Sakura thought surprised.

Sasuke looked surprised at first at the incoming attack, but smirks. "It's a speed that I can deal with." He thought, but we all then see Kabuto's glasses beginning to shatter all of a sudden.

"I see, so that's the kind of attack it was." Kabuto observed.

"_Why... why did he do that for me just now...? Was I... wrong about him?"_ I thought confused at him helping me.

"What's going on? You definitely dodged it. Why did your glass..." Sasuke asked confused.

"It must have hit his nose. That's what happens for trying to look cool." Shikamaru says with his last statement having a tone of not being amused.

Kabuto shakes a little and ends up falling to his knees coughing up some blood.

"He threw up!" Naruto said surprised.

"Kabuto-san!" Sakura yelled worried.

Everyone looks intently at what just happened.

"Hey, Kabuto!" Naruto yelled worried running to him.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned also running to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kabuto replied

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Now why did you have to interfere? You're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam four years running." The bandaged guy said.

"Write this in your card... the three from the Hidden Village of Sound will definitely become Chunnins." His male team mate said.

"Kabuto should have dodged that attack. But why did he vomit?" Sasuke wondered.

"Lee, what do you think about that attack?" Neji asked.

"There was no problem in dodging it. There must be some sort of trick." Lee said.

"Hey..." I said to the bandaged guy.

"What is it, rookie?" The bandaged guy asked.

"You made a foolish mistake in attacking just now. Showing us what sort of move you're capable of doing." I told them.

"What what was that?!" His male team mate said angrily.

"What I am saying is that instead of keeping your moves hidden you instead showed them out of anger at being called ninja from a small village, pathetic. What I can tell from your assault was that you broke his glasses despite him dodging. So that means your attack traveled somehow, but only to his glasses which ended up shattering in the process and then he coughs up blood despite there being no physical contact, which means you caused internal damage... in other words..." I say and they look at me in shock.

"_This boy knows too much!"_ The bandaged guy thought about to attack me now and I put my guard up.

Smoke suddenly appears and catches everyone's attention. "Quiet down! You punks!" The voice says and once the smoke clears we see scarred face man. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin exam, Ibiki Morino." He explains.

"You three from he Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?" Ibiki says pointing at them.

"I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is my first exam." The bandaged guy explained.

Ibiki smirks. "This is a good chance to say this... you are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" He said.

"This exam seems so soft and easy." The bandaged guy's male team mate stated and the examiners laugh a little at this statement.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam." Ibiki says.

"Written...? Papers...?" Naruto said confused and we looked at him. "A paper test?!" He shouts shocked.

* * *

We all then took our seats in the classroom with papers in front of us.

_"Everyone I know got separated from each other. What should I do...?"_ Naruto thought frustrated.

_"He's depressed. He's depressed. This must be the worst type of exam for Naruto."_ Sakura thought giggling in the back row.

"_She must be really happy. I guess it makes sense though if it is a writing exam. She'll most likely answers most of the questions correctly, unlike Naruto, Sasuke and me."_ I thought sighing in the back row behind her.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"You're Hinata, right? When did you...?" Naruto questioned.

"Let's do our best." Hinata said closing her eyes smiling.

"Yeah." Naruto replies. _"I didn't even notice her. She needs to talk more." _He thought.

"_Oh, Hinata's next to Naruto. Is he really that dense to her feelings...?" _I thought.

Ibiki hit the board once with his chalk to get our full attention. "The first exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully." He said.

_"Rules? Won't accept any questions?"_ Sakura wondered.

"First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions and each is worth one point. The test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7." Ibiki explained.

"_Sounds simple enough... but there has got to be some sort of catch." _I thought suspiciously.

"Second rule, the pass fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." Ibiki explains and at this almost everyone is surprised.

"_I thought there was some sort hidden motive..."_ I thought.

Sakura bumps her head on the table. "Wait! Your team's total points? What?!" She asked outrage.

"Shut up! There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen." Ibiki ordered.

"_A reason?"_ Sakura questioned confused.

"Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test... each action will cause you to lose two points." Ibiki explained.

"Oh!" Sakura said.

"In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded." Ibiki explained.

_"So there's a way to lose points besides getting the written problems wrong."_ Sakura thought.

"_Makes sense that they would make such ground rules."_ I thought in understanding.

"Those who try to chear without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves." Ibiki said.

"We'll **check** you at any time." One of the examiners said surprising some of the applicants.

"You are all trying to become Chuunins. If you are a ninja, act like a first rate one." Ibiki said and I raised a eyebrow to his last statement.

_"Calm down. Yes, yes. Putting Naruto aside, Sasuke-kun, Rai and I will be okay. Even if Naruto gets a zero, we just have to make up for it. We have four people in our team after all."_ Sakura thought.

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail." Ibiki said.

_"Wha..."_ Sasuke thought worried shocked.

_"This can't be good..."_ I thought also worried.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled shocked.

Naruto shudders. "I feel two people trying to kill me..." He thought shivering holding himself with a image of Sakura and Sasuke appear in mind.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried.

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam." Ibiki said explained. The clock then hits 12. "Begin!" He ordered.

"_I think I'm in a terrible situation. Naruto, you better not get a zero!"_ Sakura thought worried.

_"Damn it, Naruto better not be shaking in his pants from the start. This isn't good..."_ Sasuke thought looking at him.

_"Not! I've gotten through many tough situations like this. In situations like this, I just have to stay calm, keep quiet and focus on the problems... and try hard on the problems that seem easy."_ Naruto thought. _"Let's see, the first problem is... a cipher, eh...? Next one."_ He thought going on. _"Let's see, the second problem is..."_ He looked at the problem.

_"The parabola, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja, A, from a height of 7 meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reasoning."_ Sasuke thought looking at the problem

_"This... is a compound question that involves figuring out facts from indefinite conditions and physical analysis. Naruto can't solve this! Actually, most of the people here besides me can't figure this problem out. The other problems are hard ones, as well." _Sakura observed.

Sasuke smirked. _"I see. I don't even understand one question..."_ He observed trying to keep calm.

"_I can only imagine how Naruto must feel right now..."_ I thought concerned.

_"If I assume that only 10 or so can pass out of the 51 teams... we have to get as many points as possible no matter what. This system almost promotes cheating. I hope Sasuke-kun, Rai and Naruto won't start cheating. It should be okay. Naruto isn't that stupid. I know."_ Sakuta thought.

"_Stay calm. Be cautious. Be cautious and... cheat so that I won't get caught!"_ Naruto thought until he notices Ibiki stopping looking his direction. _"No! I can't! I can't! I can't do something that risky like that!"_ He thought punching his head.

_"They seem to be really cautious... it's almost as if they're assuming that we're going to cheat. They must check off stuff on those papers."_ Sasuke thought as he looked a examiner begin to write. _"Someone was caught. Getting caught cheating was a two point deduction. Two point deduction, eh? Normally, you would be kicked out if you're found to be cheating just once."_ He processed until realization hit him. _"**Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. If you are a ninja, act like a first rate one.**"_ Ibiki's words remind him. _"I see, I get it! This wasn't just a test to test our knowledge. It's true purpose is... to also be a test to see one's information gathering skills using camouflaging and concealment methods. **Ninja need to think beyond the normal** was it?"_ He thought remembering Kakashi's words. _"In other words, the examiner really wants us to not cheat without thinking carefully... but to do it like a first rate ninja and not be caught."_ He finished processing.

Just like Sasuke, Rai also has realization a couple of seconds before him. _"**Ninja are supposed to hide in the shadows waiting to strike.**"_ Rai remembers his old words. _"In that case... I'll..." _I look at Sakura and use my chakra sensor abilities all directed at her to have full concentration at every hand movement that she uses as she writes with her pencil. _"That's it! I'm going to have to tell Sakura thanks for the help at some point."_ I keep note.

_"So, what's being tested here is not to get detected by either the examiners or the one who's being cheated from... and to gather correct answers. Notice this rule, Naruto! It's going to cost you this test if you don't!"_ Sasuke thought.

During the course of the exam, applicants used there ninja abilities to not be detected. Rai used his sensor abilities to follow the hand motions of other people, Gaara used his sand to create a eye ball in the process, Kankuro used a puppet dressed as a examiner, Dosu payed attention to the sound waves of the pencils around him, Shino used his fly to go find answers on a peron's paper, Kiba communicated with his dog on top of his head to tell him answers, Tenten used a mirror above that is being pulled together by strings that are very much invisible to look at papers, Lee used his team mates mirrors as well and confirms to her putting on his headband like she told him to do so. More applicants would figure out soon what to do in turn.

_"Time is running out... crap, cheating is the only way now...! But, if I get caught, it's going to cause trouble to Sakura-chan, Rai and Sasuke. But if I get a zero, Sakura-chan, Rai and Sasuke will fail along with me..."_ Naruto thought very worried.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata says and Naruto turns his head to her. "I'll show you my... test." She says blushing a little.

_"What is she saying? Why would she do this for me? Is this... some sort of trick? But... Hinata isn't the type who does that sort of thing. No, maybe she was told by Kiba and the other guy to trick me."_ Naruto processed before speaking. "Hinata, let me ask one thing." He whispered getting her attention. "Why are you going to show me?" He questioned and Hinata's hands tighten.

"Well... I..." Hinata gulps. "I don't want you to disappear at a place like this." She tells Naruto who just gives her a questioning look and Hinata looks away startled blushing. "You know, the ten of us are the only rookies and there will be uncertainties in the future, so..." She explains and Naruto just smirks.

"I see. I doubted you for no reason." Naruto said chuckling a little. _"Anyway, this is a really lucky chance for me. I'm glad Hinata was next to me." _He thought as Hinata slides her paper a little to the left under her arm and Naruto tries to go look at it, but a kunai suddenly comes to him passing the shocked guy, the kunai hits a applicants paper shocking him as well. _"What was that...? I was about to turn around."_ He thought relieved.

"What is the meaning of this?" The applicant whose paper got hit inquired surprised.

"You screwed up five times. You fail." The examiner answer.

"What...?" The applicant said shocked.

"Team mates of his, get out of here! Right now." The examiner ordered and his teammates get up and walk.

"Number 23, fail. Number 43 and 27, fail." Other examiners said.

"Noooo!" One applicant said as he was being dragged out.

One applicant hits the table. "Hey, man, do you have any proof that I cheated five times?! Are you all really able to watch over this many people?" He asked with a vein popping from his head, but gets slammed into the wall by a examiner.

"Listen up. We are Chuunins that were chosen for this exam. Elites, so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do. My strength is the proof." He explains as the applicants falls to the ground and almost everyone is surprised by this even Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said getting his attention. "Hurry, look." She said gesturing to her paper. Naruto, however hears a pencil from a examiner tapping and the man looks at Naruto for a moment and Naruto In turn looks scared not looking at him anymore.

"Hinata, you don't understand, do you?" Naruto asked and Hinata looks confused. "A great ninja like me does not cheat." He explained.

"Naruto-kun... But..." Hinata says as she looks at Naruto's paper for a moment seeing no answers done.

"Also, you might get in trouble for aiding in the cheating." Naruto explains to her and at this Hinata looks surprised blushing.

_"What? Naruto-kun..."_ Hinata thought surprised at the concern. "I'm sorry, I did something unnecessary." Hinata says and Naruto just laughs it off a little.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said. _"I became stubborn. What should I do? I'm such an idiot."_ Naruto thought depressed.

"Sakura writes more answers. Neji uses his Byakugan to see through a person's paper. Sasuke uses Sharingan to copy a person's movement.

"Looks like Sakura is done and Rai-kun is as well after her, probably getting answers form her as well somehow. That's my Rai-kun, thinking just like me. I acknowledge that your forehead's wideness and your intelligence are impressive, you know. That's why you should thank me for becoming the target of this technique." Ino thinks behind Rai with Sakura in front of him.

_"Mind Transfer Technique."_ Ino uses as she takes control of Sakura's body.

_"Ino must have used that technique."_ Shikamaru observed.

_"You can't go against that technique of Ino's." _Chouji thought.

"_That's strange... Sakura's chakra has a disturbance...did someone do something to her?"_ I thought confused.

_"Sakura, I've slipped myself into your mind for a while. Now, I need to remember the answers quickly. I have to let Shikamaru and Chouji copy these answers."_ Ino processed.

"Number 59, fail. Number 33 and 9, fail." More examiners said.

_"That makes the 13th team that failed."_ Kabuto noticed.

"Number 41, fail. Number 35 and 62, fail." More examiners said.

"No way!" One of the applicants said only to get hit by a examiner.

_"That kid is going to do his thing calmly in this situation without even moving an eyebrow... he's good for a newcomer."_ Ibiki thought as he looked at Gaara.

_"The eye nerves are now connected. Open the third eye."_ Gaara thought with his eyes closed as he destroys the eye ball in the palm of his hand into particles going to another applicant causing him to have something in his eyes.

_"Something got in my eyes... Damn it."_ The applicant noticed wiping his eyes. The eye ball looks at the applicant's paper for answers.

Kankuro asks to go to the restroom and is chained by a examiner to escort him saying that it is the rules and Kankuro complies in understanding as they head on over there.

"Those examiners aren't as good as I thought. They don't even notice that there's one extra examiner. Don't you think so, too, Karasu?" Kankuro questions as the examiner breaks apart showing a puppet.

"_40 minutes have passed by already since the exam started... 20 minutes left... I need to bet everything on the question that's going to be given 45 minutes after the start of the exam..."_ Naruto thought with his fist tightening.

5 Minutes later.

"Looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the problem, since 45 minutes have already passed. I will now give the 10th problem!" Ibiki said.

"_It's time. I have to bet everything on this."_ Naruto thought.

"_I wonder what is is."_ I thought.

"_Took you long enough."_ Sasuke thought.

"_Finally, the last problem."_ Sakura thought.

_"Hurry up and come back, Kankuro. If the 10th problem is given, you can't help us out."_ Temari thought worried.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say... there will be one special rule for this last question." Ibiki said, but a door opened showing Kankuro back. "You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't have to go to a waste." He said.

"_Puppet show?"_ I thought confused as I look at Kankuro trying to get what he meant by that.

_"He knows about Karasu...!"_ Kankuro thought surprised sweat dropping.

"Oh well, sit down." Ibiki said and Kankuro moved to his seat, however he drops something on the way on Temari's table. He then takes his seat.

"I will now explain. This is... a hopeless rule." Ibiki said.

* * *

Meanwhile at a lounge. "Now that our subordinates are done, it sure is boring." Kakashi noticed.

"We'll get busy soon." Asuma said.

"Why?" Kakashi questioned as Asuma taps his cigarette.

"This year's first examiner is Ibiki Morino." Asuma explained and Kakashi looks surprised for a moment.

_"It looks like the first exam is going to be a little difficult."_ Kakashi thought. "They had to choose that sadist?" He asked.

"Sadist?" Kurenai inquired.

"Kurenai, you're still a rookie Jounin, so it's no wonder if you don't know." Asuma said.

"So who is he?" Kurenai asked.

"A pro." Kakashi answered.

"A pro? A pro at what?" Kurenai asked turning her head to Asuma who smokes out his cigarette before replying.

"Torture and interrogation." Asuma answered.

"What?" Kurenai said surprised.

"Although there will be no physical torturing in the exam... I'm sure the students are feeling some mental stress though his interrogation skills. He is... Konoha Anbu's torture and interrogation squad leader, Ibiki Morino." Asuma explained. "He... Ibiki understands human psychology. And the scariest part about him is that he can drive a person to a corner mentally, control his mind and bully him. He can find a person's weakness and bring it to the surface." He finished explaining.

* * *

"A hopeless rule?" Naruto questioned gulping.

"First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." Ibiki says.

"Choose whether we're going to take it or not?" Sasuke wondered.

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you fail. Your other team mates will fail along with you." Ibiki said.

"What's the meaning of that? Of course we're going to choose to take it! Team mates also failing is bull!" Many applicant's in the room said.

"Hold on now... there is a catch isn't there?" I ask him. _"I mean surely now he must have made a set up for this sort of thing because as mentioned before anyone would take it if it meant you fail if you don't because at least you have a shot."_ I thought.

_"Oh... this one has quite an acute mind."_ Ibiki thought as he looked at Rai. "Yes, there is one other rule." He answered and I look at him curious.

"_There really is more? Cut is out already..."_ Sakura thought not liking how this is going.

"If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will... lose the privilege to take the Chuunin exam forever!" He explained and at this the room suddenly becomes quiet full of shock.

"_Those are some high stakes all right..."_ I thought.

"What kind of dumb rule is that?! There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin exam in the past!" Kiba said pointing at Ibiki while his dog barked.

Ibiki just begins laughing to himself. "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it and take the exam next year or the year after that." He informed laughing again.

_"In other words, if one out of our team mates choose to not take it, the whole team fails. If someone chooses to take it and fails to answer it correctly, that person will be a Genin forever. Either way, it's bad news. A normal person won't be able to choose which."_ Sakura processed.

"_That is some rule..."_ I thought.

"Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave." Ibiki said.

_"What kind of question is it...? Damn it, if I get it wrong, I'm going to be a Genin forever... I don't want that! But if I choose not to take it, Sasuke, Rai and Sakura-chan will fail along with me, which I don't want either."_ Naruto thought worried.

"_Let's wait this out a little, before jumping out and making the choice to leave..."_ I thought trying to observe what happens with other applicants before deciding what action to take.

_"I won't raise my hand, because I am confident that I will get the problem right. But... but, Naruto, you're different. You should just ignore us, raise your hand and think about the next chance."_ Sakura thought.

A pencil drops. "I... I... I quit! I won't take it!" A applicant says next to Naruto's left.

"Number 50, fail. Number 130 and 111, fail along with him." A examiner says.

"I'm sorry... Gennai, Inaho. Damn it..." The applicant says frustrated as his team mate stand up as well.

"Me, too! Me, too..." More applicants said, now also leaving.

_"Naruto! Why aren't you raising your hand? He..."_ Sakura thought as she remembers Naruto's words. **I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day. The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it! Shut up! I'm prepared to go through anything to become a Hokage! I'm going to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence.** _"You always say Hokage, Hokage like an idiot... I'm sorry, Naruto. It looks like I want to save your unrealistic dream."_ Sakura thought as she begins to raise her hand, but stops as she sees Naruto begin to raise his hand.

"_No way... it can't be... Naruto..."_ I thought shocked just like Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata looking at him, but he suddenly slams his hand onto the table.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway!" He stands up. "I'm not scared!" He declares and then sits back down his arms folded and Hinata looks at him glad.

_"He wasn't even thinking about us... he has quite a spirit."_ Sasuke noticed.

_"Yes, you were an idiot."_ Sakura thought.

"_That willpower of his... and surprising people all the time... you would think you would get used to it by now. But he always manages to pull through in doing so."_ I smile a little at him. _"Yes, he knows how to... **live strongly**, huh father?"_ I thought.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki says.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my **way ninja way.**" Naruto says.

"_It's funny, but... the atmosphere isn't at tense as before. It's like everyone is more confident just like him now after saying those words. He's like an inspiration to others."_ I thought

_"Interesting kid. He wiped out everyone's uncertainty. 79 students, eh? There's more left than I expected. Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer."_ Ibiki thought as he looked to the other examiners who nodded their heads and he in turn did the same.

"Nice determination. Then... for the first exam, everyone here... passes!" Ibiki says and there is a awkward silence as pencils drop.

"Wait, what's the meaning of this? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki laughs smiling. "There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two choice question the tenth question." Ibiki said.

"What?" Sakura wondered confused.

"_Wait don't tell me... the tenth question was a... test of willpower!"_ I thought.

"Hey! So what about the previous nine problems?! It was all a waste!" Temari asked.

"No it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gather skills. First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule... you pass fail is based on your person teams. By giving the idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be nuisance to your team." Ibiki explained.

"Yes, yes, I was kind of sensing that in this test." Naruto said shaking his head.

"_Liar."_ Me and Sakura thought. Hinata just giggles at Naruto.

But these test problems cannot be solved you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion... **I have to cheat to get points. **In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chuunins who knew the answers to be targets of cheating." Ibiki explained and voices followed saying it took them a while to notice it and Naruto hears this.

"It was so obvious. It would be weird not to notice it. Right, Hinata?" Naruto asks.

_"He didn't notice it..."_ Sasuke noticed.

"_Just stop... Naruto... just stop..."_ I thought seeing through his horrible lie.

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course." Ibiki says as he takes off his headband and we all look at him in surprise. "Why? Information can have greater value than life at times and in missions and battlefields..." He explained as we all see his damaged head. "Information is contested with the lives of people." He finishes explaining.

"How awful... burnt marks. screw holes and cut marks... they're the scars of torture." Sasuke said and some people in the room gulped at looking at Ibiki's damaged head.

Ibiki puts back on his headband covering his head. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your team mates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on." He explained.

But I still can't agree to that last question..." Temari said.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this first exam." Ibiki said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a take or not take choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it and could not answer it... your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem. How about this two choice problem... let's assume that you have become Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number enemy ninja, their abilities and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is... no. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your team mates when needed and the ability to get through a bad situation... that is what we look for in a Chunnin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation... those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year and let their minds sway over an uncertain future... fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first exam of the Chunnin selection ends now. I wish you luck." Ibiki says.

"All right! Wish us luck! All right! All right! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto exclaims out loud happy.

Ibiki chuckles a little. _"What an interesting guy."_ He thought until he turns his head to a mirror that shatters.

"What the...?" Naruto said wondering surprised.

_"Geez, she's..."_ Ibiki thought.

We see a purple haired woman. "Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" She yells raising her fist with a flag that says her name behind.

"_Okay... we might have found someone interesting like Naruto..."_ I thought surprised like everyone else in the room.

"Grasp the atmosphere. What a premature entrance." Ibiki says behind her flag making Anko look embarrassed.

_"The examiner is like Naruto."_ Sakua observed.

"79? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft." Anko mocked.

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki explained.

"Oh, well... I'm going to make more than half the teams fail in the next exam." Anko proclaims.

"Fail more than half?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed." Anko said.

Later on in the classroom collecting paper Ibiki comes across one and laughs a little smiling. "Someone actually passed with a blank paper. Naruto Uzumkai, eh? He really is an interesting guy." He observed.

* * *

Outside a forest like caged area.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked shocked.

"This is where the second exam will take place. Also known as the Forest of Death." Anko explains as there is a silence as the wind blows.

* * *

**Fragment 8 – Rai's Sudden Change**

Ino's POV

After class is over with I go over to see how Rai-kun is doing. "Hi, Rai-kun how are you doing?" I ask him and he just stares at me with dim eyes.

"That's none of your business. I have somewhere I need to be." Rai-kun tells me leaving and I just stand still in disbelief at what just happened.

"He was never like that before... what happened to him?" I questioned and some girls come up to me.

"I would stay away from that rude jerk, if I were you Ino." One of the girls told me.

"Why? What exactly happened?" I ask them.

"He got all angry and told us **That is none of your concern! Now leave me be! **Coldly to all of us." One girl informed.

"Yeah, he isn't like Sasuke-kun at all. All we did was ask them about Asahina and friends because they were hanging out. I mean now we heard that those guys got suspended as to why we don't know. We asked him days ago." Another girl explained.

"I see..." I tell them.

"Just ignore that jerk, okay?" The girls told me as they left.

"I'm sure... Rai-kun has his reasons... he never was rude that way to anybody and he was a lot more shy..." I thought trying to figure out what happened. "I mean... no one changes just like that... Rai-kun... I'm sure you have your reasons for this sudden change... I should have talked to you and befriended you sooner... you're in a way like Sakura was before meeting me in being shy..." I thought as I left the classroom my self to meet up with Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah Ino isn't so quick to judge Rai having a feeling something must have happened to him to not want to talk to others about stuff. Also, yeah Rai has caught Kabuto's attention as the person I brought up in my previous chapter author's note. Lastly... please don't view Rai as a mary sue... He does have flaws and I try to point out the differences he has with other intelligent characters like Sakura and Shikamaru who is as we all know is lazy. Sakura has the book smarts, Shikamaru has the perceptiveness and Rai has the shrewdness. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	14. The Forest of Death!

**Chapter 14 – The Forest of Death Survival of the Fittest!**

"That sure is a creepy place." Sakura observed.

Anko laughs. "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." She said.

Naruto just copies what she said in mocking her. "There's no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!" He said pointing at Anko.

"Really? You sure are energetic." Anko said with her eyes closed smiling.

"You don't know the half of it..." I said and suddenly Anko throws a kunai at Naruto's cheek which bleeds.

Anko suddenly gets behind him. "Boys like you die the fastest. After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place." She explains, but quickly gets out another kunai as a long tongue has hold of her previously thrown kunai.

"Here's your knife." The applicant says.

"Thank you. But don't stand behind me like that. That is, unless you want to die young." Anko informed taking back her kunai.

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited." The applicant explained.

_'Talk about a whole new level of creepiness... for some reason this person feels familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.'_ I thought trying to figure it out.

"I'm sorry." The applicant says returning to his team.

_'What's with that examiner? She's dangerous. And this person, too...'_ Sakura thought as the person passed her.

_'Why does that person have such a long tongue...?'_ Naruto wondered.

"It looks like there are a lot of hot-blooded people here today. This is going to be interesting." Anko stated.

_'You're the most hot-blooded person here.'_ Me and Naruto observed.

After that show Anko told us before we begin we will be given consent forms and that we must sign these.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Well... it is called the **Forest of Death.** It's self explanatory." I said.

_'How can you say something like that as if it were a normal sentence!' _Sakura thought annoyed.

"Hey pretty boy don't interrupt!" Anko ordered.

"Sorry..." I said as I nod my head.

"Thanks a lot for taking away the expense. But yes, as pretty boy said from here on out, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible." Anko explains laughing. "Now, I will begin the explanation of the second exam. To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match." She said as consent forms are passed.

Anko goes over the geographical area. Mentioning 44 locked gate entrances and that there is inside a river, a forest and a tower in the middle and that the tower is 10 km away from the gates.

"26 teams in total passed the first exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. the other half will get the Scroll of the Earth." Anko informs to white and black scrolls respectively that she brings out of her pockets. "Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these." She explains.

_'A survival match, eh? What a troublesome exam.'_ Shikamaru thought sighing.

"And? What's needed to pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Bring the Scrolls of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates." Anko answered.

"In other words, the 13 team or half the people here, that get their scroll stolen will fail." Sakura said.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit. This second exam has a limit of 120 hours. Or exactly five days." Anko said.

"Five days?!" Ino said surprised.

"What about food?" Chouji complained.

"Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food." Anko said.

"However... there are a lot of man eating beasts, poison bugs and poisonous plants." Kabuto informed.

"Oh no..." Chouji whined.

"Stupid, that's why it's called a survival." Ino said.

"Also, it is not possible for 13 teams or 40 people, to pass." Neji said.

"As time passes, you will be required to move more. So, the time to rest your body will become shorter. This seems quite rough." Lee added smiling with his teeth shining.

"And we're surrounded by enemies. We won't be able to sleep in peace." Sasuke said.

"Hence why we shouldn't get too friendly with the competition. Who could for all we know potentially lure us into a trap by gaining our trust." I added remembering Kabuto's help.

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting over a scroll and those who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge, as well." Anko said.

"Excuse me, can we quit in between?" Shikamaru asked raising his hand.

"As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest." Anko said smiling.

"Just as I thought... how troublesome." Shikamaru said and Ino just rolled her eyes.

"While we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with their team mates will fail. Second, the team that loses a team mate or produces an unrecoverable team mate will fail. Also, just as a note... you are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower." Anko explained.

"What happens if you look?" Naruto asked.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it." Anko answered as Naruto looks down not liking that answer.

"If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determinate your reliability. That is it for the explanation. We will exchange three consent forms one scroll at hut..." She said pointing to one to her left. "And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time." She explains sighing at the end. "Here's a last piece of advice. Don't die!" She informed and everyone sharpened their gazes.

_'I see... so we don't know what type of scroll each team has and which of them are carrying it. It's just like Ibiki said. In this exam, gathering information is done by putting your life on the line. Everyone is a enemy here. The determination of everyone here is solid. That means we will have to kill each other if needed.'_ Sasuke processed.

_'Looks like he understands the reason for the consent form.'_ Anko observed looking at Sasuke.

* * *

As Sakura is walking about she comes across Ino and her teammates.

"Oh my, it's you, shiny wide forehead girl. I thought you went home. I didn't expect you to be here." Ino said.

"Oh my, it's you, ugly Ino-pig girl. I have to go on a survial mission with Sasuke-kun for five days. There's no way I would go home." Sakura mocked.

They both growl at each other and looked at each other in the eyes. "Ugly! Forehead! Ugly! Forehead!" They said continuously at one another as Shikamaru and Chouji in background were standing in fear.

"Sakura, you can't get through this! Just go home for your own sake!" Ino yelled.

"Same to you!" Sakura yelled back. They both stare at one another and turn their heads away going their own separate ways.

"Hey, why do those two hate each other so much?"Chouji asked.

"I don't know such a troublesome thing." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

Rai walks over to Kabuto and his team.

"Hello..." I greet him.

"Oh hey what is it? Something the matter?" Kabuto asked me.

"Yeah... will I just wanted to ask you. Why did you help me from those Sound ninja?" I questioned.

"Hmm... will it was to help a newcomer like yourself. But I take it that's not an answer you're happy with. It's up to you whether or not you believe me. I mean after all you have to put trust into others if you expect to be trusted in return. You can't just expect someone to think you're a reliable person just like that upon meeting them. It helps to share information, especially about yourself to people." Kabuto explained and at that I am surprised and remember something.

_'_**_Why?! Why did you do that, Rai?! Stop it! I had just about enough of you doing things like this like killing those two guys from earlier and now him! Why should I trust you?!_**_' _I recall Naruto saying to me.

"I-I see... in any case. Thank you... for earlier and I apologize." I tell him bowing my head.

"Hey, now no need to be so formal." Kabuto says putting his hands up. "I accept your apology." He tells me.

"Right then... just so were clear though, please understand once we enter that forest we are enemies." I tell him my eyes a little sad and he nods.

"Yes, it can't be helped. That's just how it's going to be. Don't worry I understand completely." Kabuto said and I nod my head.

I turn my body. "See you... later." I tell him and with that I return back to my teammates.

Kabuto pulls up a card. _'Rai Mizuki, eh? Says here he had a case of amnesia... I wonder how exactly he will turn out.'_ He thought knowing that he and him are similar in way like having amnesia, but his own memories never returned.

* * *

Naruto walks about with a consent form in his hand.

"Geez, why did they give us so much time to just write down our name?" Naruto mutters until he notices someone. "Hey. Hinata! What are you doing there?" He greets waving his hand.

Hinata turns her head surprised. "Naruto-kun... um..." She startles.

_'She is a weird girl.'_ Naruto thought.

Hinata notices his cheek. _'A wound...' _She observed. "Um, here." She said holding ointment, but Naruto passes her.

"See ya." Naruto says leaving not hearing her.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered looking at the ointment.

* * *

We were all then called to trade in our forms together and we receive our scrolls. My team got a Heaven Scroll and were escorted to our designated gate entrance as were other teams.

"All right! I'm not going to lose! We'll beat those who get near us first!" Naruto exclaimed punching air.

"Correction, you mean we're not going to lose. Don't forget about us." I said and Sakura nods her head.

_'Yes, damn it!'_ She thought and Sasuke just smirked a little before turning his attention to the gate.

"We will now begin the Chuunin Second exam!" Anko yelled and we all went through our gates.

"All right, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed putting his fist in the air.

"As long as I'm here we won't be having any surprise attacks." I said and everyone nodded to me their sensor type.

"AAHHH!" Voices from afar screamed.

"That was someone's scream, right?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds like it." I said.

"I'm starting to get nervous..." Sakura said.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"Besides we have a sensor with us." Sasuke said.

"I need to pee." Naruto said going to a tree.

"You idiot!" Me and Sakura said with her punching his head.

"What are trying to do in front of a lady! Go behind the grass!" Sakura ordered pointing to her left.

"You shouldn't be doing that in front of your team anyway! What have I told you about common courtesy!" I scolded.

"Fine, fine, fine." Naruto said going over there.

Naruto came out later. "I pe-" He said, but I threw a kunai at him, but he dodges it.

"What was that for!" Naruto said and Sasuke attacks hitting his face slamming him into a tree.

"Sasuke-kun! Rai! You guys didn't have to go that far!" Sakura said.

"Why did you do tha-" Naruto said, but I came up close to him with my claw.

"Shut up." I said and he dodged to the right, but once he dodges that Sasuke kicks him in the back sending him flying to the ground. "Sasuke, I'll go find Naruto." I said and he nodded.

"What are you guys doing all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"What, you ask? That's my line!" Sasuke said pulling out a kunai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Fine!" Naruto said pulling out his own kunai and they both clash. Naruto loses in the clash and back flips to avoid.

"Sasuke-kun, please, stop!" Sakura asked.

"Look at him closely!" Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"There is no wound on his face from examiner any more. Also, his shuirken holster is on his left leg. Naruto's right handed. So this guy is even worse than Naruto at transforming. You fake loser." Sasuke said and the imposter looks surprised at his flaws.

"How unlucky. I guess I have no choice since you found me out. Which one of you has the scroll?" The Rain ninja asked and Sakura took our her own kunai. "If you give it up quietly, I'll spare your lives." He said and Sasuke and Sakura just stare at him. "I see. I have to use force now!" He said coming towards them. Sasuke jumps and forms hand seals.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" He uses as small fire balls go to hit the enemy who dodges each one by backing up and then he jumps forward and Sasuke does the same clashing blades again.

"Really Naruto..." I said as I untied him.

"Hehe... thanks." He says until we both notice the enemy above us.

_'Looks like Rai found him.' _Sasuke noticed.

"Oh look you're not paying attention, lucky me!" The Rain ninja said throwing knives at Sasuke that end up hitting the branch. Sasuke dodges by going under the branch holding it.

"An exploding tag!" Sasuke said surprised noticing a kunai with one and it goes off and Sasuke falls to the ground.

"Lucky me. If you move, I'll kill you. Hand over the scroll quietly." The Rain ninja ordered right behind him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke just smirked and the guy was confused, but suddenly Naruto came and threw a kunai at him.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto said landing the guy dodged it by jumping.

"Heh, fools you'll never get me." The Rain ninja said.

"How about this?" I asked behind him and hit him with my claw and he bleeds from his leg.

"Damn you all!" The Rain ninja said falling down after the hit. _'I should have never came out alone!'_ He thought landing to the ground and we all surround him.

"Well that takes care of that." I said.

"Yeah, I have a lot of pay back for this guy!" Naruto said pissed about earlier.

"Hold up, dobe." Sasuke said approaching also surrounding the guy and Sakura came too. "We can use this guy as a bargaining chip for their scroll and interrogate him to find out what his teammates can do." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Naruto. Just calm down would you." Sakura said agreeing.

The Rain ninja laughs and we all look at him questioning.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked not liking his laugh.

"You think you can use me as a bargaining chip and interrogate me against my own team? Think again!" The Rain ninja said biting his own tongue. Naruto and Sakura look surprise at this and me and Sasuke look a little surprise as well. "I refuse... to be used against my brothers..." The guy muttered as he died from blood loss his last words. Sasuke hears his last words and stares down at the corpse his eyes sharpening. There is a silence.

"I suppose... it makes sense that he would do that..." I said trying to break the silence.

"Rai!" Naruto and Sakura said surprised at my remark.

"Think about it. Remember Ibiki said that information can have greater value than life at times and in missions and battlefields... in this case the guy didn't want what he knew about his teammates or himself be used as a hostage against them. Therefore he committed suicide. He made the resolve to protect his comrades no matter what." I explained to them and they both look down depressed at what happened, but knowing that I am right. "Anyway... Sasuke we need to get going." I said, but he didn't answer me.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worried.

"Oh... right." Sasuke said turning to us out of his thoughts.

Later on...

"If the four of us get separated, don't trust anyone even if he looks like one of us. There's a possibility that an enemy will transform into one of us and approach." Sasuke said.

"But, we have Rai with us." Naruto said.

"Naruto, even I could be taken tied up and so then we would have to worry about my imposter." I explained.

"Oh right." Naruto said.

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's decide on a password." Sasuke said.

"Password?" Naruto questioned.

"If a different password is given, assume that he's an enemy no matter what he looks like, got it? I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. First, you will ask: **When does a ninja strike?** And the response is: **It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired and has his guard down**. You got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay." Me and Sakura complied.

"Can you say it one more time?" Naruto asked confused.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered confused.

"I said I would only say it once." Sasuke said.

"Could you not remember it all? You're stupid. I memorized it right away." Sakura said.

"I remembered it perfectly, too! I just wanted to be sure by hearing it one more time..." Naruto explained.

"I'll keep the scroll." Sasuke said standing up.

"Hey, wait, Sasuke! Ouch..." Naruto said as something hit him and he starts bleeding a little. "What was that?" He asked and suddenly a huge gust of wind blows us in our direction.

"A new enemy?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I am not getting a reading. Too far away to tell." I said and the wind stops destroying some trees.

"Uh... where am I?" I say waking up against a tree. "I must have gotten slam into it I hope I haven't been out too long..." I mutter going to find the others and I sense where they are as I find them I see Sasuke and Sakura frozen. 'What the...' I wonder as I look at the figure before them. _'This chaka... it's unreal and dark it's far more powerful than Zabuza's chakra! Yet it feels familiar...'_ I thought.

"You can't move already?" The Grass ninja applicant questioned before them.

_'He's going to kill us! Move! Move! Move!'_ Sasuke thought trying to get up with a kunai out. _'I don't care if I can only move a little bit... move!'_ Sasuke thought getting up finally.

"What are you going to do with that?" The Grass ninja asked.

Sasuke stops moving. _'I can't move...' _Sasuke thought frozen shaking like a leaf.

"Relax, I will end it in a flash. You won't have time to suffer. I wanted to have a little more fun, but... now I'm disappointed." The Grass ninja said as he threw two kunai at them at this very moment I send out two of my own kunai to deflect them of course.

"Sasuke! Get yourself and Sakura out of there!" I shouted, he activates his Sharingan and stabs his knee and grabs Sakura getting out of there and I follow them.

"Interesting... he was able to overcome the fear by bleeding. Also... that other one was able to hide and mask his presence very well. However, he looks quite familiar. Neither of them are normal prey." The Grass ninja observed.

Once I arrive with the others I notice how scared they are for their lives.

"Rai!" Sakura said surprised.

"When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked still trying to catch his breath.

"It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired and has his guard down." I replied.

"Good... but now say something only Rai would know." Sasuke asked still suspicious.

_'I guess that guy from before must have answered the same thing transformed as me or Naruto... otherwise he wouldn't be asking another question.' _I thought. "The only thing that comes to mind is... you and Naruto having a lover's spat back in the Country of Wave." I answered trying to lighten the mood a little for them because they still seem shaken up.

"Heh. It's him alright." Sasuke said relieved.

_'Thank goodness...'_ Sakura thought with a sigh. "Sasuke-kun..." She gasps as she notices his knee dripping blood. "Are you okay?" She asked, but Sasuke covers her mouth.

_'We need to run. He's going to find us out soon. How?! How should we run?' _Sasuke wondered shaking.

_'Sasuke-kun looks so confused. I've never seen him like this.'_ Sakura noticed until a snake appeared behind them and Sakura tries to warn Sasuke, but can't because her mouth is covered.

"Behind you!" I yelled and threw two shuriken at the snake. "Atom: Snow Shuriken!" Thanks to the increased sharpness they kill the snake. We all have to go separate ways thought as it slammed into the branch that we were on now lifeless.

"Good thing for Rai... I was so upset that I couldn't even notice its presence..." Sasuke muttered as he landed on a branch.

We all then notice the Snake breaking and see something come out of it. "You can't let your guard for even a second. Prey need to strain their minds all the time and run around... in the presence of a predator." The Grass ninja said sticking out his tongue wrapping himself around the tree going straight for Sasuke.

"AAHHH!" Sasuke screamed, but suddenly one kunai and four shuriken intercept the enemy from moving further and stops.

"Sorry, Sasuke." We hear a voice say and turn our attention to see Naruto his arms across.

"Naruto!" Sakura said glad to see him.

"I forgot the password." Naruto said.

"Good Naruto, you look kind of cool!" Sakura said.

"Naruto, you must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run! He's way above our level!" Sasuke said.

"Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun." The Grass ninja said.

_'That guy looks like a snake... I see. So it must have been that guy's doing.'_ Naruto thought remembering the snake that attacked him.

_'There has never been a situation where things got better when he came. What should I do...?'_ Sasuke wondered. "Hey, hey, hey! Looks like were picking on my teammates, eh? Now that I, the great Naruto Uzumaki, am here, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Naruto declared pointing at the enemy.

_'Crap! All four of us are going to get killed at this rate! What should I do...? Shit... this is the only way I know of...'_ Sasuke thought deactivating his Sharingan. "Wait. I'll give the scroll. Please, take this and leave us in peace." He said and at this I become surprised like the others.

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?! What are you trying to do by giving the enemy our scroll?" Naruto shouted.

"You shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?" Naruto questioned surprised.

"I see, you're smart. The only hope the prey has from a predator... is to hand over something else to eat to save itself." The Grass ninja said.

"Take it." Sasuke said throwing the scroll. Naruto jumps and grabs the scroll and lands next to Sasuke. "You...! Don't butt in! Do you understand the situation you're in?!" He shouts only to get punched in the face sent flying to a another tree branch.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Why you... why did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I... forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this, but... you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, what... what are you saying?" Sakura questioned.

"You idiot! I'm the real one!" Sasuke yelled.

"Liar. The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't the Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll! You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation." Naruto said and Sasuke is shocked.

"He is right, Sasuke... I understand what you were trying to do, but that would only work if we were on equal footing with this guy with both sides trying to avoid causalities." I explained. "However..." I say as I look at him, but am interrupted.

"Correct. On both counts." The Grass ninja said sticking out his tongue swirling it. "I just have too..." He said showing a marking on his arm "Kill all of you to take the scroll." He explained saying what I was going to say as he bit his finger and put blood on his marking.

"Don't mess with us!" Naruto yelled running towards him.

"Stop! Run, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Damn it! I've lost faith in you, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Summoning Jutsu." The Grass ninja said as a snake appeared below him with a gust of wind following.

"Naruto!" Me and Sakura yelled as the snake slams into Naruto who barely dodges white guarding against the broken sharp wood.

* * *

In a location where three bloodied bodies lifeless bodies are at outside the Forest of Death.

"So three dead ones." A examiner with glasses observed looking at three ninja applicant corpses.

"This is some sort of ninja technique, right?" Another examiner asked.

"This is... gruesome. A problem arose already? Geez. Let the second examiner, Anko-san, know about this." A examiner with a cloth on his nose said.

"Yes!" The examiner with glasses complied leaving.

While Anko is eating she tosses picks at a tree making something. "Sweet red bean broth goes best with dumplings. Now... after I eat this, I guess I'll go wait at the tower for the guys who get through this. This program is made so that the good ones should be arriving there about now. The Konoha mark is complete." She said as she smiles to herself still eating.

"We have an emergency, Anko-sama." The examiner with glass said.

"What is it all of a sudden...?" Anko questioned.

"Corpses, Three of them. There is something strange about them. Please come with me." The examiner asked.

_'Strange?' _Anko wondered and followed him.

"From their possessions and IDs... we found out that they are ninja from the Hidden Village of Grass who registered for the Chuunin exam. But as you can see..." The examiner with a cloth said.

"Their faces are gone." Anko noticed.

"Yes. Their faces are gone as if they were melted off." The examiner said.

_'There's no doubt... this technique is... his... but why is he at this exam?'_ Anko wondered as their is a silence as the wind blows. "Show me the pictures of these Grass ninja. It should be in their applications." She said.

"Right away." The examiner with glasses complied handing them over.

_'So he took this guy's face?' _Anko wondered, but realization hits her remembering the encounter with the applicant with the long tongue. _"So he already took it back then...?"_ She thought. "This is serious. You three let Hokage-sama know about this right away. And request for a mobilization of at least two Anbu squads to the Forest of Death. I will go after these guys, Got it?" She said.

"Yes!" The three examiners complied leaving.

Anko touches her neck. _"He... he's back at this Village of Konoha..."_ She thought as there is silence.

* * *

The Grass ninja laughs. "How cute. What a cute prey." He said.

_'If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I would say something about that remark...'_ I thought until the snake's tail destroys the branch Naruto is on.

"Naruto!" Me, Sasuke and Sakura yelled as he falls.

"Eat him for now." The Grass ninja said.

"Atom: Snow Shuri-" I was about to say, but sense something from Naruto.

"Damn it!" Naruto said kicking with tremendous power at the snake and his eyes become red.

_'Is this kid...?' _The Grass ninja wondered surprised as Naruto comes up to the snake and gives it a barrage of punches.

"Naruto's gone berserk... but why is Naruto so strong?" Sakura asked surprised.

_'Is this the power that defeated Haku's technique?'_ I wondered.

Naruto moves forward about to attack again, but the enemy uses some kind of red powder on Naruto and he falls to a branch.

"Those eyes... I am sure of it now." The Grass ninja said.

"That's... Naruto?" Sasuke said surprised.

_'This is getting interesting.'_ The Grass ninja thought. "You're next. Sasuke-kun. How will you fight?" He said coming towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled I was about to move, but we all see Naruto with a kunai out killing the snake saving Sasuke.

Naruto breaths heavily. "Hey... are you hurt scaredy cat?" He asked looking at Sasuke.

_'Naruto...'_ Sasuke thought surprised remembering what he called Naruto before the same thing.

"This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know." Naruto said, but a tongue wraps around him holding him up. "Why you...! Damn it! Let go! You snake bastard!" He ordered trying to break free.

_'I'm surprised that the Nine Tails kid is still alive. So he got excited emotionally and let a part of the Nine Tail's power leak out... he has grown in an interesting way.'_ The Grass ninja thought. "See? Your seal surfaced." He said lifting up Naruto's shirt. "Five Element Seal!" He said as he placed his hand on the seal and Naruto falls unconscious. '_Twelve years have passed since it has been sealed. Naruto-kun and the Nine-Tails' chakra are starting to mix together with each other.'_ He observed taking out the Heaven Scroll from Naruto's pocket. '_But you are in the way right now.'_ He thought as he threw Naruto to a tree.

"Naruto!" Me and Sakura yelled as I commenced attacking and she threw a kunai at Naruto's jacket to save him. "Atom: Snow Shuriken!" I pulled out four at the enemy but, he easily dodges them all exactly like a slippery snake.

_'Oh... so this is what killed my previous snake.'_ The Grass ninja observed as he notices how sharp the snowflake like shurikens are as they hit the tree behind him. '_His eyes show a ice cold almost empty soulless look to them. Could this boy possibly be?'_ He thought remembering a certain boy he met before.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Naruto is different from you, Sasuke-kun... he's dumber and a nuisance sometimes, but... at least he's not a coward! Right! At least Naruto and Rai are doing something!" Sakura shouted crying a little.

Sasuke closes his eyes and remembers red eyed man. '_**Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me... and survive in an unsightly way... run... run... and cling to life**__.' _Sasuke opens his eyes as he activates his Sharingan. '_No!'_ He thought no longer trembling standing his ground.

The enemy smirks. '_He is definitely part of the Uchiha clan. His eyes show a hot fire full of rage look to them. I will take my time to see how strong they are.' _The Grass ninja thought then began a sinister laugh.

"Rai! Let me handle this okay. Protect Sakura!" Sasuke told me and I remember what Kabuto told me.

"Okay, I trust you. You can trust me with this task." I replied as I went to Sakura's location to protect her just in case the enemy tries to take her as a hostage. Sakura looks at me a little surprised that I complied with Sasuke and that I am protecting her.

Sasuke brought out his kunai and put it into his mouth along with one of each in both his hands. _'I have to survive to kill my brother. When that thought came to my mind... I realized that I was the one who was acting like an idiot, Naruto, Rai and Sakura. How can someone who can't even risk his life here kill him?' _He thought rushing towards the Grasss ninja as he jumps and throws the all three kunai, but the guy dodges easily right to left. Sasuke collides with a tree and jumps off it and goes after the him. He attacks with his left leg, but the Grasss ninja guards with his right arm then Sasuke attacks with his right leg only to yet again be blocked by the enemy's left arm. He uses that arm and jumps again above the Grass ninja who tries to give him a kick to the face, but Sasuke dodges and lands behind him. They both go at one another colliding with punches and kicks, which they both dodge and block each other.

_'I can see!'_ Sasuke observed as he gives a fast round house kick, but the Grass ninja dodges into the air and lands behind him fast. Sasuke looks behind, but the Grass ninja quickly leaves speeding away from Sasuke who now looks very attentively as to where the enemy is as he goes from tree to tree like a serpent. _'I can see!' _Sasuke noticed as he sees the incoming attack and jumps dodging and forms hand seals in the air as he lands he does the Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique. _'I can see you!'_ He repeated in his mind again shooting two fire balls at the enemy. He then holds his breathe and lets go as the last one full of much more fire power goes for the enemy, who is guarding. The Grass ninja slivers on the branch again about to attack, but Sasuke sees this and jumps back keeping some distance and gets into fighting position.

The Grass ninja smirks. _'Pretty good. He was able to predict where I was going to move and attacked accordingly. He must be able to see me.'_ He observed.

* * *

As the sun begins to set Anko jumps from tree to tree. _'The sun is going to set soon. I have to find him quickly. When night falls, it will become disadvantageous for me. But why would he come at a time like this? What is his purpose? I guess it doesn't matter. If he has come to this village, I will put an end to things.'_ She thought.

* * *

The Grass ninja then attacks with more wind in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke jumps from a tree to evade and goes under a tree branch and jumps off it towards the enemy and holds him with his arms and legs falling.

"I got you!" Sasuke declared as they finally hit a tree branch which the enemy feels the impact with his head and the tree branch cracks a little. The Grass ninja drops his hands and Sasuke thinks he is now defeated and lets go and jumps back. Sasuke notices the body now turning into mud. "A replacement?" He said surprised as now many kunai begin attacking him and he dodges and falls off the branch and brings out thread and uses it on another branch to swing to safety landing. He however notices the Grass ninja right in front him attacking and delivers a right punch that makes contact with Sasuke's face. The enemy then punches Sasuke's stomach and holds his hair and hits him with his knee to the face. He then lastly delivers a punch to Sasuke's face again, which sends him flying backwards laying still on the branch.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said worried.

"Sasuke!" I said also worried.

The enemy walks up to Sasuke. "That was too easy. You're not living up to the name of Uchiha. Oh well. I'm going to slowly beat you and then kill you... just like a bug." He said. Sasuke opens his eyes a little and some small explosives on the Grass ninja's back detonate surprising him and he falls injured. Sasuke jumps away from him and throws out shuriken with threads to them. The Grass ninja turns his head. _'These are... Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades.' _He realized, but too late as he then gets slammed against a tree as the threads grab hold of him.

Sasuke puts a thread into his mouth and makes hand seals. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" The flames go on the threads towards the Grass ninja and scorches him alive as he screams in agonizing pain.

"He did it!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, there is no way he could have survive that." I added. The flames begin to settle now and me and Sakura go towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You did it!" Sakura said.

"Nicely done out there." I said.

"Are you okay? Get a hold of yourself." Sakura said worried noticing him breathe heavily.

"Well he did do a lot just now." I said, but notice something instantly. "What the...!" I said surprised as I see the Grass ninja breaking free from the threads still alive and forms hand seals. We all then become paralyzed me and Sasuke still standing, but Sakura falls to the ground on her knees.

"Is he using a form of paralysis?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks that way..." I answered.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well at your age. You live up to the name of Uchiha. I want you after all." The Grass ninja said. Sasuke shouts trying to break free. "You two are definitely brothers. Your eyes say that you carry more potential than Itachi." He said and Sasuke just stops surprised.

_'Sasuke has a brother?' _I thought surprised wondering why he never mentioned him. _'No... wait a moment he did before...'_ I recall Sasuke words from before. _'__**That man**__...__** I didn't want to die until I killed my brother**__...' _

_'Just why does he want to kill his brother his only family left now?' _I thought looking slightly at Sasuke.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke shouted

The enemy takes out our Heaven Scroll. "My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again, get through this exam as if your life depended on it." He explained as the scroll burns up.

"The scroll!" Sakura said worried.

"In other words, you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the three Sound ninja." Orochimaru said.

"_Wait... this guy's subordinates are those three Sound ninja from before?"_ I realize now from hearing this news.

"What nonsense are you chattering about? We never want to see your face anymore!" Sakura said.

"It doesn't work that way." Orochimaru said making a hand seal and his neck extends and heads towards Sasuke and bites his neck. He then put his head back to how it originally was and Sasuke looks like he is in extreme agonizing pain as he holds his neck screaming.

"Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him?!" Sakura yelled.

"I gave him a farewell present. Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power. It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves. Also, as for you boy, it's too bad, but I must be going now. However, I will have my eye on you. You can count on that." Orochimaru said to me having his tongue out in a disturbing manner as he became one with the tree branch leaving from our sight.

"_Just what is he planning..."_ I thought concerned for even my own safety at this psychopathic snake. My thoughts are soon interrupted as Sasuke still screams in pain louder.

"Sasuke-kun... get a hold of yourself. Sasuke-kun... come on! Come on..." Sakura said sitting beside him holding his hand.

"AAHHH!" Sasuke yells falling losing consciousness.

"No... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mutters and looks to Naruto worried and then she looks at me. "Rai... what should we do...?" She said looking scared on the verge of crying.

"What we can do... we got to help them recover and be on lookout for any enemies that come near them and us." I replied.

"Right..." Sakura said frowning.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "We will get through this together. You're not alone." I said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Rai..." Sakura said smiling a little knowing that she isn't alone.

* * *

Anko closes in on Orochimaru as he is trying to recover by being one with a tree from his previous battle.

_'I feel him...! He's close!'_ Anko noticed running towards him jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"It's been a long time... Anko." Orochimaru said as they come face to face.

"You are an extremely dangerous S-class wanted criminal. That's why I'm going to kill you, even if it costs me my life. It's my job as your former subordinate who learned everything from you, right... Orochimaru?!" Anko said as she brought out some senbon needles in her hand.

"You can't." Orochimaru said and at this Anko is about to throw the needles at him. But Orochimaru sticks out his long tongue to attack her, but Anko dodges up a tree. However the tongue grabs her hand and she drops the needles. She drops to the tree branch.

"Hidden Snake Hands!" Anko says as long snakes come out from her hand sleeve and attack Orochimaru. "I won't let you get away!" She declares as she grabs his body and slams him to the tree behind her. She then puts her hand on Orochimaru's hand and then takes out a kunai and stabs them both hands. I got you. Orochimaru, I'm going to borrow your left hand." Anko said as she formed a hand seal.

"That seal is..." Orochimaru said surprised.

Anko begins to sweat a little. "That's right. You and I are going to die here." She said and she closes her eyes. _'Dual Snake Destroyer...'_ She performed.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Orochimaru said behind her and she opens her eyes shocked and turns her head behind. Orochimaru takes off his damaged disguise showing his true face. "That's a replacement." He explained and Anko turns to look at the replacement to see it turn into mud still surprised and closes her eyes knowing that she failed cringing. Orochimaru laughs at Anko's futile attempt.

Anko opens her eyes and turns her head to him as he stops and walks towards her. "You're one of the village's special Jounin... so don't just use forbidden techniques I taught you." Orochimaru said and Anko takes out the kunai with her free hand and throws it at him only for it be easily caught in between his fingers. "I told you that it's useless." He declared as he forms a hand seal and paralysis Anko. He drops the blood stained kunai and continues walking to her.

"Why did you come...?" Anko questioned catching her breath.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, but you're treating me so coldly." Orochimaru said.

"Did you come to assassinate Lord Hokage?" Anko questioned.

Orochimaru shakes his head side to side. "No, no. I still don't have enough men to do that. So, I was planning on **reserving** some outstanding ones in this village." He answers and Anko holds her neck as she falls to the ground on her knees.

"I just gave someone that same cursed seal as a present a while ago." Orochimaru says as she drops to his knee looking directly at Anko. "There's a boy I want." He said.

"As usual, you do what you want... but that boy is going to die!" Anko said looking at him trying to fight off the pain.

"Yes, there's only a 10 percent chance that he'll survive. But he might be like you and not die." Orochimaru said.

"You seem quite interested in this boy." Anko said, but is surprised as he puts his hand rubbing her cheek.

"Are you jealous? Are you still angry that I used you, then case you off like trash?" Orochimaru says mockingly and stops rubbing. "Unlike you, he seems like an excellent ninja. After all, he is the boy that carries the abilities of an Uchiha." He explains and smiles deviously. "His body is beautiful and he is capable of becoming my successor. If he survives, things will become interesting." He said as gets up and puts his hands up in a grandiose manner. "Whatever you do, don't cancel this exam." He said as he turns his body and walks away. "Three from my village are under your care. I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he purple flames surround his body and he disappears from sight. "If you take away my joy... it will be over for the village of Konoha." He declares leaving Anko.

* * *

Neji, Lee and Tenten are nearby a river eating and drinking.

Neji plays with his kunai swinging it side to side. "We were able to secure food and water in the first 12 hours. And right now, there should be a lot of teams who are resting. As planned, we will use this time to our advantage. We will all separate and go scouting. However, whether you can see another team or not... come back here. Got it?" He said as she throws the kunai to the ground.

"Okay." Tenten replied.

"Roger." Lee replied saluting.

"Okay, scatter!" Neji ordered as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Anko is sitting on a rock wrapping a bandage on her hand from injuries in a large rock filled area.

'I have to let Lord Hokage know about this right away.' Anko thought getting up walking, but stops as she senses something nearby in a bush and widens her eye to see a huge tiger coming towards her. "Damn it, could there be a worse time?" She said as she notices two more tigers surrounding her as they all growl. Anko feels her neck in pain and again and at this moment of weakness the tiger in front of her roars about to strike only for it to fall. 'These are... paralysis techniques?' She thought noticing how the tigers are incapable of moving.

"Here you are, Anko." A man with a mask said coming out.

"You are Anbu members, but you arrvied awfully late." Anko said not pleased.

"Don't say that." Anbu number 1 said, but Anko holds her neck in pain and falls to see knees. "Are you okay?" He asked, but notices something on her. "That's... that cursed seal has surfaced. Is it... Orochimaru?" He questioned.

"What? Is that true?" Anbu number 2 asked.

Anbu number 1 scowls not happy. "We're going to take you to Lord Hokage then." He said.

"No, go to the tower." Anko said.

"What are you saying? Whenever Orochimaru is seen here, a maximum security order is supposed to be put into place. There is no time for an exam." Anbu number 2 argued.

"I know. I'll tell you the details later, so please ask for Lord Hokage to come, too." Anko said sweating.

* * *

Me and Sakura find a hiding place and lay both Naruto and Sasuke next to each other.

"Sakura, how is Sasuke doing?" I asked.

Sakura puts her head on Sasuke. "His breathing is going back to normal, but he still has a high fever." She said now looking over at Naruto.

"I see..." I reply and I think to myself._ '__**I gave him a farewell present**__.__** Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power**__.' _I recall remembering what that Orochimaru person said. _'Why is it that what he said bothering me so much...?' _I think sharpening my eyes.

"Rai? Rai!" Sakura said trying to get my attention and I look at her.

"Oh... sorry about that. What is it?" I asked getting out of my thoughts.

"It's just... how can you be so strong? Considering our situation, especially when it's night." Sakura questioned.

I just look at her before answering. "Because... I am used to nights like these..." I explain.

"What... what do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

_'In order to be trusted by people...'_ I think and then recall Kabuto's words. _'__**You can't just expect someone to think you're a reliable person just like that upon meeting them**__.__** It helps to share information, especially about yourself to people**__.'_ I remember.

"I never did share anything about myself during our first team meeting did I huh? Sakura, I am not from the Land of Fire, but I am from the Land of Water just like Zabuza and Haku." I explain and she looks at me shocked at hearing this news.

"Wha... what are you talking about, Rai?! Then just how did you get accepted into the academy. Let alone the village?" Sakura questioned. _'But then again that would explain why he insisted on Zabuza and Haku staying with him.'_ She thought.

I explain to Sakura everything about how I got into the village and the academy and about my amnesia at the time.

"Now I get it..." Sakura said remembering when Rai mentioned not having a dream or that he may have had one once.

I look down. "Remember those children that lived off the streets in the Country of Wave? I used to be like that having to steal food and beg for Ryo in order to survive. The Land of Water has become a land full of chaos ever since those with Kekkei Genkai abilities were feared and just like Haku, I was no exception." I explain.

Sakura just stares in disbelief. "Then... your parents..." She said.

"Yeah... they have passed away." I reply and she frowns. I look up to the night sky. "I want to live strongly and live on for the both of them to show that their sacrifices to protect me were not in vain. They showed me strength isn't always how we look at it. It comes many shapes. In their case it was in saving my life." I explain.

"Rai... I understand completely now. Thanks for telling me a little bit about yourself." Sakura said.

"Don't mention it... anyway, get some rest I'll be on lookout alright." I said.

"Well... okay, wake me up when you start to get tired." Sakura said and I nod. _'I shouldn't be complaining... Rai has had it a lot worse than me. He struggled to survive all on his own when he was only 8 years old... this time I'll be the one to protect all three of my teammates.'_ She thought going to sleep. Three figures from out of Rai's sensing range were watching from afar.

"I found you. We're going to strike at daybreak, just like Lord Orochimaru ordered us to do. Our target is strictly Sasuke Uchiha." Dosu said.

"But if the other three get in the way, we can kill them, right?" Zaku questioned.

_'I want to kill them. Especially the sissy boy and pinky girl they have glossier hair than me.' _Kin thought.

"Of course." Dosu answered. _'Besides, I want to take down that snow white haired boy. He is going to be a problem. I just know it.'_ He thought remembering how Rai was figuring out his assault earlier.

* * *

**Fragment 9 – Reason for Living**

"Well... that was certainly interesting." A pale white looking person in front of me said and I grab my kunai fast and pull it up. "There is no need for alarm child. You have intriguing eyes... that show while you are feeling sad and helpless you still have spirit left in you... why is that?" The man questioned me and I still look at him trembling. "Is it simply because you want to live so that you can find purpose in life? If so... come with me. I can give you purpose and make you become strong for whatever lies ahead in this world." He said.

I stare at his him, but sense something sinister from him and remember my mother's words. _"__**Now Rai, you misunderstood your father's words**__.__** What he meant was to live strongly at the adversity that is thrown at you and to protect... the loved ones that you will eventually find... I just know it**__.__** Call it a mother's intuition**__."_I recall.

"I'm sorry... but, I will live strongly with my own strength to persevere." I told the man and he looks at me slightly surprised.

"Very well... perhaps we'll cross paths once again." The man said as he walked away from me. _"That child... was most intriguing indeed... he is the first in this land to refuse me. Quite disappointing but, I am not going to have a pawn who will not follow me."_ The man thought.

The man finally leaves from my sight and I mutter to myself. "That person... had no compassion in him what so ever... mother... will I really find my loved ones?" I said looking up to the sky as white snow falls.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know pretty late chapter. My grandparents were not feeling all to well so had to help them out and so on. No Rai doesn't recognize Orochimaru. If his face was completely shown then he would have known him. Also the contrast with Sasuke and Rai with them being hot blooded and cold blooded respectively. Also now Rai is beginning to open up a little to his teammates because he wants to feel trusted and Kabuto explained how trust is gained. Lastly yes Rai's inclusion changed Oboro's fate in committing suicide to protect his teammates/brothers. That is going to be one interesting confrontation. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


End file.
